Justice has been served
by Tina619
Summary: After overcoming their biggest crisis, Karolina and Roman have decided to look ahead and not back into the past. Will they finally find happiness? And what does the future hold for Dean and Shannon? – Roman Reigns/OC, Dean Ambrose/OC, Seth Rollins & many more. Sequel to "Please protect me from injustice", "The eye of justice is always watching" and "Will justice prevail!".
1. Oh happy day

**Justice has been served**

Title: Justice has been served

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Roman Reigns x OC, Dean Ambrose x OC, Seth Rollins and many other WWE superstars

Summary: After overcoming their biggest crisis, Karolina and Roman have decided to look ahead and not back into the past. Will they finally find happiness? And what does the future hold for Dean and Shannon? – **Sequel to "Please protect me from injustice", "The eye of justice is always watching" and "Will justice prevail?!".**

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

**...**

_**Here I am with the first chapter for the sequel to**__**:**_

_**"Please protect me from injustice" ( s/9046424/1/Please-protect-me-from-injustice),**_

"_**The eye of justice is always watching" ( s/9483245/1/The-eye-of-justice-is-always-watching) **_

_**and Will justice prevail?! ( s/9572393/1/Will-justice-prevail).**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.**_

_**Thanks so much for the support you've given me for the first three instalments of the series. I hope you stick with me through this one as well ;-)**_

…

**(The song mentioned in this chapter is called "I believe in you" by Joe ft. N*Sync)**

**...**

Chapter 1: Oh happy day

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said, looking from Roman and Karolina to the guests in attendance, a small smile on his face when the crowd remained silent._

_"Karolina and Roman, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" the priest asked them both, looking at them intently._

_"Yes," they said, loud and firm._

_"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" he continued._

_"Yes," they repeated their answer, content smiles on their faces._

_"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"_

_"I will," they both said at the same time, both of them feeling how their hearts were heavy in their chests as they immediately thought about Joshua._

_"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church," the priest continued, nodding his head encouraging at the couple in front of him, turning his attention to Roman to let him know he could start with his vows now._

_"I Roman Reigns take you Karolina Sophia Schneider to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," he said, his voice firm and loud, meaning each and every word he had said with all of his heart._

_He glanced at her and gave her a nervous smile, happy that he was able to remember the words they had both come up with as they wanted their vows to be personal. He nodded his head at her, signalling her that she could carry on, his heart beating fast in his chest when she started speaking._

_"I Karolina Sophia Schneider take you Roman Reigns to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," she said quietly, her voice shaky as her whole body was tensed up, the excitement having power all over her._

_"Roman do you take Karolina to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" he asked, looking at Roman expectantly._

_"I do," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear which made some of the guests chuckle._

_"Karolina, do you take Roman to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" he asked, now directing his question to Karolina who had a huge smile on her face._

_"I do," she said, her voice hoarse but still convincing._

_"What God has joined, men must not divide," the priest then said, turning towards Dean and taking the rings he had just handed to him._

_Roman and Karolina had decided to have Dean and Shannon as their witnesses. Although things with Seth had already become easier, Roman still didn't want Seth to play such a huge part in their wedding. He felt that their relationship still needed to improve before fully trusting him again._

_"Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen," the priest said after blessing their rings, holding up the little pillow on which the rings were sitting on so that Roman could pick up the one with the three little diamonds on top of it._

_"Karolina, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," he said after placing the wedding ring on his wife's ring finger._

_"Roman, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," she said, repeating his words after placing the ring on his finger, her eyes starting to water as she was overwhelmed by her feelings._

_"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Then shall the Minister speak unto the people. Forasmuch as Roman and Karolina have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," he said, ending the ceremony by looking at the newlyweds in front of them with a content look on his face. "You may kiss your bride."_

This was something the priest didn't have to tell Roman twice. He quickly turned towards Karo, cupping her face with both of his hands before pressing his lips softly onto hers while their family and friends started cheering and applauding in the background.

_"I love you, Mrs Reigns," he whispered in between kisses, looking at her teary-eyed._

_"And I love you, Mr Reigns," she replied, a single tear streaming down her face. But it was a happy tear._

**...**

I never believed in dreaming, it never got me very far.  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.  
I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air.  
Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there.  
From the day you came, you gave me, a whole new point of view.  
I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible, but true.

_They have completely forgotten about the world around them. It was only Roman and Karo. Mr and Mrs Reigns. Nobody else seemed to exist for them in that very moment. They were in the middle of the dance floor, his body close to hers, one hand on the small of her back while the other one was holding her hand so that he could move her around to the beat of the song._

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

_It was as if that song had been written just for them. Every single verse, every single word had a special meaning to them. It was probably one of the cheesiest songs they had ever heard but it was more than fitting for the special occasion that was their wedding._

I never believed in fairy tales, tho sometimes I wish I could,  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot.  
I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true,  
But your very first kiss changed all this, something only you could do.  
You made me a believer, you made me trust again,  
You showed that there's a pot of gold, at every rainbow's end.

_He had to chuckle when she sang the words "You made me a believer" to him, both of them thinking back of the days he was still in The Shield together with Dean and Seth just a few months ago. And she didn't even lie when she said those words. He indeed made her believer. He made her believe in love again. He made her believe that it was worth fighting for something when it seemed that there wasn't any more hope left._

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

Only love, sets you free,  
And if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny.  
Now I know, now I see.  
Anything can happen, if you just believe.

_Roman wasn't the best singer in the world but it didn't stop him from singing the lyrics to her, his eyes never leaving hers, his nose almost touching her own. It was a magical and special moment for them both and they didn't want it to ever stop again._

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

_The song slowly and quietly faded away, bringing them both back to reality but they didn't even think about letting go of each other. Quite the contrary. He let go of her hand and joined his other which was still resting on her back, pulling her even closer and softly placing his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately which made her moan quietly._

_"Shh, don't be too excited just yet. We still have to be a little patient before I'll get you out of that dress later on," he chuckled, pecking her lips once again and hugging her tightly._

_At the same time another slow song started playing, and surprisingly Shannon was able to convince Dean to dance with her which definitely was a first for them. He always kept saying he didn't know how to dance but she wouldn't accept his lame excuse any longer._

_"You emasculate me, babe._ _Do you know what that means? Look, everyone is watching us," he complained, trying to keep a straight face but he failed miserably, smiling at her brightly._

_He had stopped giving a damn about what other people thought about_ _him or his relationship to Shannon. She meant the world to him and she definitely had made him a better man. He had stopped smoking and he had also scaled down his alcohol consumption which had always made him aggressive and irrational._

_It took him a lot of time to be the man that he was today. But he had to admit that it felt better. He had finally grown up and he had to thank her for all of this._

_They had already been dating for almost two years now. And as much as he had tried to show her what she meant to him, not so much in words but by his actions, he had never been able to tell her that he loved her. And he knew how much this meant to her. She had told him many times before. And he had never said it back to her. He felt horrible._

_But today everything had changed. He had no idea why but he felt like he was ready to finally tell her. Maybe it was because of Roman and Karolina being so happy. Although they had suffered a lot in the time they had known each other, they finally found their happiness and that was something he envied. He wanted this as well. He wanted to see Shannon smile like Karo did. He wanted to make her as happy just as much as Roman was making Karo. That didn't mean that he would ask her to marry him, not at all. But telling her those three little words would definitely be a step into the right direction._

_"Do you have any idea how handsome you look today?" she asked him, looking deep into his eyes with a small smile on her face._

_Dean was wearing a dark black tux with a grey tie, his hair was slicked back neatly and he was freshly shaved. She couldn't get enough of him._

_"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look today, sweet cheeks?" he counter-questioned, smirking at her before taking a small step back and looking her up and down, wiggling his eye-brows at her._

_She was wearing a long light-pink dress with beautiful high-heeled sandals which completed her outfit. She had her hair down in curls and was only wearing a little make-up as she had never been a big fan of hiding herself under a mask._

_"You're such a charmer," she said and giggled when he stuck his tongue out at her, pulling her close to his body so that his lips were right next to her ear, his hands moving to the small of her back, right above her ass._

_He had no idea if now was the right moment to do it but he couldn't deny that it sure as hell felt like it. It was now or never. He brushed her earlobe with his lips, sending chills up and down her spine which showed him that he had complete control over her body and soul._

_He took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly for a moment before finally having the courage to say the words his girlfriend had been waiting for the last two years._

_"I love you, Shannon," he whispered into her ear, softly nibbling on her earlobe and tensing up, impatiently waiting for her reaction._

_She immediately stopped dead in her tracks, her whole body stiff before she finally took a step back to look at him wide-eyed._

_"What did you just say?" she asked, completely dumbfounded by the actions that were just taking place._

_She looked at him expectantly and it was the first time since knowing him that he actually blushed. She must have heard him correctly. It seemed as if he had really said it. She couldn't believe it. But she couldn't help but keep pushing him. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't dreaming. He needed to say it again. She wanted to hear him say it to her while he was looking into her eyes._

_"I love you," he said once again, tracing her bottom lip with his index finger, swallowing hard when tears were building in her eyes. But why? Why would she cry? Did he do something wrong? Shouldn't he have said it? He was confused, mentally cursing himself for being such a dumbass._

_"I love you too," she suddenly said, immediately pressing her lips onto his and kissing him hard._

_He loved her. He really loved her. This was like a dream coming true. She had dreamed about this moment for endless months and was disappointed each and every time she had woken up the next day with his back facing her while he was snoring quietly. But he finally had the courage to say it out loud. He loved her. She loved him. Her life was complete._

_"Thank you, Dean. Thank you thank you thank you," she said in between kisses which made him smile._

_She was happy. He was finally able to make her happy the way she deserved it._

_Things couldn't get any better than that. He was in love. After many years of feeling like he could never give his heart to anyone, he was finally able to love and be loved. And that was the most amazing feeling ever._

_**…**_

_"Alriiiight, duck down a little or I will bump your head into the door," he said, making her giggle while softly pressing her face into his chest._

_He held her in his arms, carrying her over the threshold into their hotel room in downtown Pensacola. Dean and Shannon had decided to book them a president suite in the Hilton Hotel, wanting them to have some luxury and privacy. Their wedding night should definitely be something special for them._

_"And now I'm getting you out of that beautiful dress, babygirl," he smirked, winking at her after placing her down on her feet again._

_She was the most beautiful and sexiest bride he had ever seen in his life. And she was his. His bride, his wife. Her white strapless dress was tight around her chest and waist, the thin fabric embroidered with little Swarovski crystals , and the more it went down the more it widened, a wonderful chapel train and white sparkling high heels completing her outfit._

_"Hmm, you look hot as fuck in your tux but I think I would also prefer you naked, Mr Reigns," she breathed, smiling at him mischievously while raising her index finger and motioning for him to come closer._

_"Turn around, babe," he said quietly, waiting for her to do as she was told before very slowly unzipping her dress on her back, holding it in place before finally letting go of it so that it was falling to the ground._

_"Wow," he said, breathing in sharply when he saw what she was wearing underneath it._

_He gently turned her around, taking a step back and eyeing her from head to toe, licking his lips in anticipation while his dick almost instantly hardened in his pants._

_She was wearing a tight black & white corset that emphasized her bust size even more, linking it to her white-coloured stockings with garter belts while wearing corresponding lace panties which were almost see-through._

_"When was the last time I've told you that you're one hell of a woman?" he asked, slowly getting out of his jacket, throwing it over a chair that was close to the bed, his eyes never leaving hers._

_"Just last night when you had sex with me although you exactly knew I wanted to wait for our wedding night to sleep with you for the first time ever," she said, teasing him by biting her bottom lip seductively._

_He just grinned at her, opening button after button of his shirt before pulling it out of his slacks and stripping it off of his muscular body, putting it over his jacket on the chair._

_"Stop, leave that on," she demanded all of a sudden, not wanting him to take off his tie._

_As much as she wanted to see him naked, she liked the idea of him wearing his tie. Only his tie._

_He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised by her request but he would do anything to make her happy._

_"Only if you keep those heels on," he said, pointing to her shoes before letting his eyes wander over her body again. "Actually, I want you to keep wearing the stockings, garter belts and corset as well. I wanna fuck you with these on."_

_She swallowed hard when she looked deep into his eyes. Eyes that reflected pure lust and desire. He wanted her. And he wanted her badly. It was their wedding night and maybe they were supposed to make sweet love but after they had a few drinks earlier the night, they were more in the mood for some wild, kinky sex._

_She looked down at herself and slightly pulled at her panties, looking at him questioning and watching him closely while he made his way towards her. He took her hand away and replaced it with his, hastily pulling at her panties and tearing it to tatters, making her yelp._

_"We don't need them," he whispered into her ear, his middle finger immediately finding her clit and rubbing it softly which made her whole body quiver._

_He cupped her breasts through her corset, breathing in sharply when she placed her small hand in between his legs, massaging his balls through the thin fabric of his dress pants which drew a moan from his lips._

_"You're so hard already," she whispered, moving along his rock-hard length through his clothes with her fingers before finally reaching his belt, unbuckling it before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down hastily so that they were dangling around his ankles. She swallowed hard when she saw how drops of precum wetted his boxer briefs, her hand immediately cupping that spot and rubbing it._

_He moved his finger away from her clit and guided it even more down, teasing her slick folds by moving it along her entrance before suddenly plunging two fingers inside of her, making her scream._

_"And you are so wet for me, baby," he panted, bumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady pace while she had somehow managed to pull down his boxer briefs, leaving him naked in front of her with only his tie covering his body._

_He pulled back slightly and retreated his hand, raising it so that it was eye-level with her, spreading the two fingers that he had just inside of her and showing her just how wet she was._

_"Open your mouth, baby," he demanded, watching her as she did without even hesitating and gently inserting his fingers that were coated with her juices into her mouth, letting her lick them dry which made him even harder._

_"Oh God…" he groaned, pulling down her corset to free her breasts, the tight piece of lingerie now under her firm boobs, pushing them up even more._

_He couldn't help but knead them, rubbing her nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers while she started stroking his hard cock with her right hand, the other one massaging his balls gently._

_They both kept moaning softly, pleasuring each other with their hands while their lips met once again, their tongues duelling with each other passionately until Roman suddenly let go of her._

_Without saying another word, he passed her and laid down on the bed on his back, looking at her expectantly and following her with his gaze when she knelt down next to him, waiting for him to give her the next order._

_"69," he mouthed to her, smiling at her when she nodded her head in understanding, slowly and carefully moving around so that she could place her knees to the left and the right of his face, positioning her hands next to his waist so that she was facing his erection which was right in front of her._

_She could feel his hands on her ass, gently pulling her down until she felt his tongue on her clit, snapping it in between his lips and softly sucking on it, making her roll her eyes into the back of her head in pleasure. She really had to retain her composure or else she wouldn't be able to please him too. Not to mention that she didn't want to cum just yet._

_She licked away the precum from the tip of his cock, swallowing it before letting her tongue run up and down his length, stopping at his balls and cautiously licking and sucking them while at the same time stroking his erection which made him moan into her wet folds._

_He was pushing his tongue deep inside of her now, one hand finding its way to her swollen nub and rubbing it furiously when she started bobbing her head up and down on his hard cock, absorbing him into her mouth inch by inch until he hit the back of her throat, almost making her gag._

_But he immediately distracted her by replacing his tongue with his fingers, fucking her with them while his tongue continued with the sweet torture on her little bundle of nerves._

_"Roman…" she panted, her whole body tensing up when suddenly her orgasm was about to wash over her but he stopped licking her just in time, letting go of her so he wouldn't make her cum just yet._

_"I can keep going if you want me to," she offered, the tip of her tongue once again licking away another drop of precum._

_"It's okay, baby. Just move over and lay down on the floor with your back…right in front of the closet over there," he said, pointing towards the closet that was in the corner of the bedroom._

_She cautiously moved away from him, a frown on her face. He wanted her to lay down on the ground? What did he have in mind?_

_What she didn't know was that a while ago he secretly bought a Kama-sutra book. He wanted to refresh their sex life a little bit and try new stuff with her. It was not as if he wasn't satisfied with it, but once in a while a little change didn't hurt. He had already planned to skim through this book with her together but for now he had chosen a position himself._

_She stopped when she was standing in front of the closet, turning around and looking at him unsure. She didn't know how to exactly lay down and waited for him to show her how he wanted her. He took her hand into his and sat down, his back leaning against the closet so that he had a back rest, placing a small pillow right in front of him._

_"Sit down on the pillow and face me," he said softly, spreading his legs as far as he could, holding her hand and helping her to sit down._

_"Now lay back," he ordered, keeping her legs up so that she was laying in between his legs with her hips, placing her calves on his shoulders and moving closer to her._

_He looked down between their bodies, his thumb teasing her swollen nub by rubbing it softly while his hard cock slightly poked into her wet entrance._

_"Please Roman…I want you…" she said, breathing heavily, her body eager to finally feel him inside of her._

_This position was new to her, and she was beyond excited how it would feel to have him buried deep into her body from the angle they were in._

_He slowly, inch by inch, entered her, his eyes never leaving her mound which was absorbing his hardened length into her with ease._

_Her wetness made it easy for him to slide in and out of her, his movements agonisingly slow at first, his thumb still rubbing her clit while he watched her from in between her legs, the position he was in demanding him to have a lot of body control but he was rewarded by the exquisite feeling of being inside of her in a way he had never felt before._

_He took his time that night, not wanting this to end so quickly. His slow pace was driving them both crazy, but they enjoyed each and every minute of it._

_They had no idea how long they kept going like this, maybe 15 minutes, probably even 20, until Karo finally begged him to go faster and harder._

_He leaned back against the closet, pushing his hips against hers and meeting her movements, the sight of his cock sliding into her wet pussy enough for him to fall over the edge in a heartbeat. But he would make her cum first. It had already been his first priority and so it would be in their wedding night._

_He increased the pace on her swollen nub, his thumb rubbing it furiously now while his thrusts became more and more intense and powerful. He could feel how close he was, and he knew that she was as well. He kept going, not stopping and going deeper and deeper until he finally felt how her walls tightened around him, her thighs starting to spasm which was all he needed to let loose and let his orgasm wash over him, emptying his hot seed deep inside of her before quickly pulling his cock out and squirting the last drops of his cum onto her pussy, rubbing it over her sensitive clit before collapsing against the closet exhausted, letting her legs down gently._

_They both needed a few minutes to come down from their respective highs. Their orgasms more intense than ever before. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their long and intense lovemaking – or fucking – session taking its toll on them, their breaths still shallow while their heartbeats slowly came down to their normal pace again._

_He carefully moved so that he could crawl on top of her, her wobbly legs now laying on the ground while he reached her face until he was eye-level with her, a content smile on his face._

_"If that's how married couples have sex, then we should have gotten married way earlier," she panted with a giggle, brushing a few single hair that were plastered on his forehead out of his face before he could place a sweet kiss on her lips._

_"Seems like somebody hasn't been happy with my earlier performances, huh?" he asked, pouting at her theatrically._

_She looked at him with a smile on her face, her hand cupping his cheek while he was still hovering over her. She still couldn't believe that they were really married. She was so proud to be his wife. He was the most amazing man she had ever met in her life and they had even made it through the biggest crisis a couple could endure._

_And now here they were: Mr and Mrs Reigns._

_Did they finally have their happy end?_


	2. We celebrate our own way

**It took me a while to write this one but I was busy working and learning for a French test. But here we are with another chapter and I'm sure you're gonna like it lol**

**Thanks for your support and for sticking with me :)**

**Enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 2: We celebrate our own way

"You like that, don't you baby?" he panted, looking down at her while he kept thrusting into her forcefully.

Shannon had her eyes closed in pleasure, loving the feeling of him buried deep inside of her while he kneaded her breasts, her orgasm slowly building in the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't last that much longer. And she didn't want to either.

"Look at me," he demanded, his movements becoming frantic and unorganized.

He must have been close as well. It was the way he acted that told her that. Whenever they were in that position, he always wanted to look into her eyes when he climaxed. His breath was shallow, his thrusts intense.

As soon as she opened her eyes, his hand clutched her throat, choking her slightly. For some people this would have been scary but as weird as it sounded it was something that Shannon enjoyed. She knew he would stop as soon as she would give him a sign. He would never hurt her on purpose. It was simply a turn on for them.

The only sounds filling the room was skin slamming against slim and Dean's soft moans. It was music to her ears. And that was also all she needed to finally let loose. Her orgasm washed over her, her whole body shivering in ecstasy while he thrust into her a few more times, emptying himself deep inside of her with a groan before finally letting go of her throat.

He collapsed on top of her, steadying himself on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. She buried one hand into his hair while the other one ran up and down over his back, something that was impossible just over a year ago. He didn't want to be touched after sex, he simply wasn't used to it. He had learned that being with Shannon was different than being with some cheap ring rats. Sex wasn't just fucking anymore. It was meaningful. It was an act of love. And that meant touching, caressing and holding each other.

He gently slid out of her and moved to lay down next to her, opening his arms and letting her place her head on his chest. Another thing he had learned. Cuddling. There was no way she would let him get away with just turning around and falling asleep. She needed to be close to him. She enjoyed listening to his heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked nervously, turning around slightly and lifting her chin, shocked when he saw the imprint of his hand.

"It's okay, Dean. We've done this many times before and you know I like it," she said, trying to convince him by pecking his lips softly.

He just nodded his head and turned back to stare at the ceiling, absently curling her hair around his index finger. He still couldn't believe he was such a lucky guy to having met Shannon. Who would have thought that he would still be with her after meeting her for the first time over two years ago back in San Francisco? But here they were. And he was in love. He was truly in love with her. And it scared him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was afraid. Afraid of fucking things up, of losing her. He didn't want to be left alone again. She was the first person in many years he had given his heart to. He just hoped she wouldn't break it.

"So when will we meet up with the others tomorrow?" Shannon asked him, drawing circles around his bellybutton with her fingers.

"Around 8, I think. Roman said he would text me when he has booked the table," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Roman and Karolina had their six-month anniversary the day after and wanted to celebrate it with their friends. They didn't want to make such a big deal out of it so it was just the closest friends, but they were excited that it had already been six months since they got married.

"You would think that by now he would know that she hates sushi, but they actually got into a fight because he wanted to go to a sushi place which made her freak out on him," Dean said, smiling when he heard his girlfriend giggle.

"See, we're not the only ones to fight over stupid shit," she said, prepping herself on his chest with her chin while looking deep into his eyes. "Tomorrow it's been six months since you've told me that you love me for the very first time."

He nodded his head with a small smile on his face. How could he forget? He just wished he would have been able to tell her earlier. She would have deserved it. But it had taken him such a long time to admit to himself that he really did love her. Ever since that very moment he had told her every day that he loved her. And he meant it.

"It should be our anniversary dinner then, shouldn't it?" he joked, running his hand through her hair gently.

"Yeah, and we would definitely go to a sushi place," she replied with a chuckle.

"You're nuts, sweet cheeks," he said, chuckling himself and lightly pinching her arm which made her yelp.

"Yeah, but you still love me though," she answered, sticking her tongue out to him which earned her another pinch.

"I do. And you will never know just how much," and with that he kissed her one last time before tightly closing his eyes and finally going to dreamland. And he was sure it would be her he would be dreaming of.

**…**

"So, have you heard that Summer Rae actually dumped Drew?" Kaitlyn announced excitedly, happy that she finally had some gossip to share that nobody probably knew about yet.

"I didn't even know they were dating," Dean said while shrugging his shoulders. _As if he would care._

"Ohhh, the poor guy," Roman said mockingly. "You know what? We really should have invited him today," he added, looking at Karolina with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him and shaking her head in confusion. How could he even think that?

"Hey, without him I probably wouldn't be married to you now," he said, placing a kiss on her temple with a content smile on his face.

They were all gathered around a big table, enjoying their food at an Italian restaurant in downtown Houston as this was where they were having their next show a day after. They had invited Dean and Shannon, Naomi and Jimmy together with Jey, Kaitlyn and John as well as... _Seth_.

"Has that video ever popped up again somewhere?" Jey asked before shoving another fork full of pasta into his mouth, immediately getting slapped by his twin brother who just looked at him annoyed. How could he even ask that stupid question?

"I really don't wanna talk about that sex tape anymore, to be honest," she admitted, having come to terms with it but that didn't mean she felt comfortable when that subject came up again.

Shannon quickly changed the topic, knowing that Karo didn't want this to be something they talked about when she was clearly happy with another man. Jey could be so clueless sometimes. They all chatted away, enjoying being in each other's company and happy to celebrate with Roman and Karolina once again. They all knew one thing for sure: they both deserved to be happy. And they could only be happy with each other.

Seth didn't quite see it like that but his opinion didn't matter anyways. Ever since that intervention at Dean's place in Cincinnati more than one and a half years ago, he hadn't made another move on Karo. He had promised this to Roman and he had kept it so far. But that didn't mean he was over her just yet. At the beginning he tried to keep as much distance to her as possible. But that quickly changed when he came back from his injury and Karo was travelling with Roman again. Thankfully - although it was actually a sad fact - the Shield had been broken up just two months afterwards. That gave Seth a chance to distance himself even more. He didn't want to be around her that much anymore. And he knew that Roman wouldn't want him to either. There was always a tension in the room when Seth would be close to her, even if it was just accidentally. And as Roman had demanded they had never been in a room all by themselves.

A lot of things had changed ever since the Shield had split. Dean was actually the WWE champion while Roman was in the run for the World Heavyweight Championship. At the next pay per view he had a chance to win it in a match against Alberto del Rio. And he would. Seth was now the United States Champion, coincidentally winning it after feuding with Dean for a few weeks.

But one thing didn't change. And that was their closeness. They were still the best of friends. Although things with Seth were still a little awkward. Roman simply didn't trust him. He would act towards him as if everything was fine. But deep inside he would never be able to forgive Seth for what he had done.

Seth still loved Karo. Maybe not as much as he used to. But his heart still belonged to her. He wished he could change that. He wished he could just stop loving her. But it wasn't quite that easy.

He tried to ease the pain by being with other women. He didn't even care if they were ring rats. He actually started fucking around. He had become what Dean had once been. A manwhore. And that was something that really shocked him. But while he was fucking these girls he didn't think about anything. He was finally able to forget, even if it was just for a few hours. He would close his eyes and imagine it would be Karo. His Karolina. And as soon as he was done with them, he kicked them out and fell asleep. It was just as simple as that.

Would he ever find happiness? He honestly doubted it. How could he if the love of his life was married to another man?

**…**

"So, as we promised to not buy each other any gifts, I decided I might as well present you with my body," she said, giggling when she saw the amused but at the same time confused look on his face.

"With your body? Your body already belongs to me, babygirl," he answered, closing the distance behind them and wrapping his arms around her before he kissed her forehead softly.

"I know, I know. I was just thinking. After you keep doing these Karma sutra things with me, I was hoping I could pay you back somehow," she admitted, blushing slightly when he started chuckling.

"These positions are just as _challenging_ for you as they are for me. So you really don't have to pay me back, sweetie," he insisted, bending down a little so that he could place a kiss on her lips this time.

They both remained silent for a while, just enjoying standing there in each other's arms after spending a wonderful evening with their best friends. Apart from the mentioning of the sex tape, they had an amazing time. It was important to them to let their friends be a part of their life and they loved to share their happiness with them.

"Tell me one of your fantasies, Roman," she whispered, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt which she loved on him so much.

The white colour stood in sharp contrast to his tanned skin and dark hair and that was something that always made her drool. Her husband was definitely the sexiest man walking planet earth.

Roman looked down at her with an intense stare. He loved when she acted all innocent while she was undressing him at the same time. She was such a naughty girl if she wanted to be. It was obvious she wanted to get down and dirty with him now. But she wanted him to tell her about his fantasies? There were a lot of things he would like to try and he was sure that step by step they would make the fantasies a reality. But there was one thing that stood out. One thing he had wanted to do for quite a long time now but they never had the chance to do it. But maybe today the time had come. He just didn't know how he should tell her. He wasn't sure if this was something she would want to do. He didn't want to scare her away or even disgust her.

"Stop thinking too hard, baby. Just tell me," she said as if she could read his mind, encouraging him by kissing his chest softly before she stripped his shirt off of his muscular body.

He swallowed hard, almost too shy to finally say this out loud but he was hoping that she wouldn't reject him if she wasn't up to his idea. They were husband and wife now and there was no need to be embarrassed about certain things anymore.

"I wanna watch you while you're pleasuring yourself. I wanna sit there and touch myself while staring at you," he started, looking at her intently while cupping her hands with his as they were resting on his well-toned chest. "I wanna see you cum, babygirl. And then..."

He suddenly stopped, not sure if he really should go there or not. Until now there was no reaction that would give away that she didn't like what he was telling her. Quite the contrary. She seemed to like it. He could tell by the way her breathing had changed.

"Go on. Tell me. I'm not gonna judge you, honey," she whispered, placing small kisses along his jaw which drew a moan from him.

"Then I want you to come over to me, kneel in between my legs and keep watching me. I...I always had this fantasy of cumming all over your face," he finally said, swallowing hard while impatiently waiting for her to react.

It felt like an eternity until eventually a small smile spread across her face, signalling him that she wasn't disgusted by his idea. Not at all.

"I would like that," she said, freeing her hands from his and guiding them to his belt, quickly unbuckling it. "Very much."

His heart started beating fast in his chest while his cock immediately hardened in his pants. This girl was definitely a keeper. She was the first one who would actually do this for him and he was beyond excited.

He watched her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, helping her to pull them down together with his boxer briefs, freeing his now hard cock which literally sprung out of his boxers. She immediately clasped her hand around him, slowly starting to stroke him but he stopped her quickly.

"That's not your job today, babygirl," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe lightly which sent chills up and down her spine. "Let's get you out of this dress now."

He stepped out of his pants, in one fell swoop getting rid of his shoes and socks as well while she grabbed the hem of her dress, pushing it over her head before throwing it away aimlessly. He gasped when he noticed that she wasn't even wearing panties. She was such a tease.

"Did you expect me to finger you in a restaurant once again? With all our friends around?" he asked, smirking when she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him innocently.

"Turn around," he demanded, quickly unhooking her bra and slowly stripping it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground so that she was now standing in front of him naked, her back facing him.

He moved closer to her, pressing his erection against the small of her back which made her moan. She wouldn't have any problems if he would just bend her over and plunge himself into her. She definitely was wet enough. But he had this fantasy and she would definitely make sure to make it come true.

"I want you to lay down on the bed. Get comfortable and rest your back against the headboard," he whispered, kissing her neck softly before turning her around again.

He watched her as she was crawling onto the bed, the way her ass was bouncing enough to make his thoughts go crazy even more.

"Now spread your legs. I wanna see your pussy," he panted, his breath already becoming shallow.

She closed her eyes for a few moments but did as she was told. Although he had more than once seen her most intimate part, it still felt awkward opening up to him like that. Maybe it was ridiculous. He probably knew her pussy better than she did, considering how often he either plunged his tongue or dick inside of it.

He could already see how wet she was and that made him even harder, if that was possible at all. He sat down on the armchair that was across from the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he clasped his hand around his shaft, slowly starting to stroke himself. She just watched him in awe, fascinated by how beautiful he looked while he was pleasuring himself. The look on his face was content and relaxed.

"Come on, babygirl. Don't be afraid," he said, nodding his head at her and giving her a reassuring smile.

She probably felt uncomfortable doing this in front of him but there really wasn't a reason to be ashamed. He knew she was doing this once in a while when he was gone, probably with her vibrator, but now he was with her and it took her a lot of courage to finally touch herself.

She guided her hand in between her legs, her index and middle finger touching her clit and slowly rubbing it. It was as if a jolt of electricity rushed through her body, goose bumps all over her skin now. The fact that he was staring at her with so much desire in his eyes made this feeling even more intense.

She increased the pace on her clit, watching him as his hand gripped his hardened length even tighter, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. That must have been one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. They had never shared such an intimate moment with each other and she was sure that this would make their relationship to each other – their marriage – even stronger.

She moved her fingers away from her swollen nub, guiding it down to her wet folds, probing herself with her fingers before inserting them one by one, her eyes closing at the exquisite feeling deep inside of her.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want you to look at me," he pleaded. The way her fingers slid in and out of her was a sight he would probably never get out of his head. Not that he wanted to.

He increased his own pace, his hand running up and down his length with an intensity that he didn't even know he could come up with. Maybe it was because he was watching her. But it honestly didn't matter. They both enjoyed touching themselves while their eyes were fixed on what the other person was doing. Masturbation had never been that exciting before.

He almost lost it when she grabbed her breast, kneading it while she licked her lips seductively, her fingers still moving in and out of her in a steady pace. He had to slow down or he would already cum. But that wasn't the point of this whole thing. He wanted to cum all over her. And he didn't want to disappoint her or himself.

His hand now cupped his balls, massaging them softly while she concentrated on her clit again. She started rubbing that little bundle of nerves furiously now, having a hard to keep her eyes open as she could feel that she was about to climax. Her whole body had tensed up, her nipples hardened and her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"Oh God..." she moaned, enjoying this all too familiar feeling she was just experiencing to the fullest.

It was these moments right before the orgasm washed over her which made everything so intense for her. She didn't want this to end, she wanted to prolong it. She suddenly stopped rubbing her clit for a few moments before immediately starting the sweet torture again. And then she was finally there. Her whole body started shaking uncontrollably, she moaned out loud, her eyes closed now as she was cherishing this moment as much as she could.

He watched as her juices ran out of her pussy, over to her inner thighs while her clit was throbbing, still sensitive after the orgasm she had just experienced.

Her eyes immediately met his when she opened them again, a shy smile on her face when she once again realized what had just happened. He had to stop touching himself while she was climaxing or else he would have had his own orgasm. Despite watching porn, he had never deliberately watched a woman pleasuring herself but he had to say it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

"Come over here, babygirl," he said hoarsely, his voice deep and sexy.

She did as she was told, slowly making her way over to him and kneeling down in between his legs which he had spread wide enough for her to have enough space. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, the excitement evident as his balls felt like they were about to explode.

She couldn't help but lick off the drops of precum that were on the head of his erection, licking her lips afterwards and smiling at him sweetly.

He started stroking himself again, his eyes fixed on her while she was watching him intently. It didn't help matters that she was biting her bottom lip while she was doing it and he was sure that soon he couldn't hold back anymore.

She placed her hands on each of his thighs, steadying herself while she teasingly rubbed her breasts against his balls, a soft groan escaping his lips when she did so. He was sure she was trying to kill him but he would definitely die a happy death if she kept going like this.

And she definitely did. She now pressed her breasts together with her hands, letting him slide his cock up and down in between them. He was in heaven. He could feel how his balls tightened even more, his hardened length now throbbing. He was close. Dangerously close.

"I'm about to cum, baby. Lean back a little and open your mouth," he panted, immediately increasing his pace, his strokes fast and hard now.

She quickly let go of him, opening her mouth and waiting for him to finally let loose. And after a few more intense strokes, he did. He let out a load groan, spurt after spurt squirting his hot cum into her mouth and over her face, while some of it even landed on his own stomach. Karo tried to swallow as much as she could, her eyes never leaving his cock even as he had already emptied himself.

Roman's whole body felt limp instantly. He was spent and exhausted by what had just occurred and he couldn't help but feel aroused by the way she looked now. She gathered the sperm that was at the corner of her lips with her finger and licked it dry, risking to make him cum again just by that sight.

But she wasn't even done teasing him yet. She straightened up a little, bending over, her breasts once again touching his now semi-hard cock until he could feel her tongue on his stomach, licking away the cum that had landed there just a few minutes ago. She didn't break the eye-contact, his stare intense and she could tell he was enjoying the show. The way her tongue piercing moved around his abs, absorbing the last few drops, was almost too much for him to handle.

She looked at him expectantly when she was done, leaning back as she was sure he didn't want to kiss her now and waited for him to do the next move.

He extended his hand to her, helping her to stand up before making her sit on his lap astride, facing him, his hands resting on her hips now.

"That was beyond amazing. Thank you, babygirl," he said quietly, running his hands along her sides, making her shiver. "And as beautiful as you look to me right now, I'm sure this is getting sticky on your face. Let me clean you up."

She smiled at him shyly, standing up and taking his hand into hers, both of them making their way into the bathroom.

But instead of cleaning her up with a washcloth, they had both decided to take a shower together. Maybe in a few minutes he was ready for round number 2. Who knew?

**...**

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was mostly smut (although I'm sure you won't complain ;-)) As this is a Roman Reigns AND Dean Ambrose story (50/50 oooor maybe 60/40 haha), I had planned to alternate between the couples each chapter. My question is now: would this be convenient for you? Or would you rather read of each couple in every chapter? Feel free to contact me :) **


	3. Things that change your life

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback. It's funny that it's a 50/50 decision though ;-)**

**I've decided to try to write a chapter for each couple, with sometimes both couples being in the same one as clearly they are a huge part of each other's lives. So bear with me and let's see if it works out like that :)**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews and support. You rock!**

**Now enjoy & review!**

**…**

Chapter 3: Things that change your life

"Your winner and neeeew World Heavyweight Champion, Rooooman Reigns," Justin Robert proudly announced after Roman had speared Alberto del Rio, pinning him for the 3-count and thereby making him one of the most important people in the WWE.

"Oh my God. He did it. He did it. Ahhhhh, I can't believe it," Karo screamed excitedly, jumping up and down in joy, hugging everyone that came into her way, even Seth.

Roman had finally achieved the most important goal of his career. He was the World Heavyweight Champion. Together with Dean he was the _face of the company_. It had always been one of his biggest dreams to be where he was today. He was on top of the game. He was the man.

Tears of joy streamed down Karo's face as she watched how everybody congratulated Roman. He had the title over his shoulder, a huge smile spread across his face when his friends and colleagues patted him on the back, telling him how awesome his performance was and that he deserved this title more than anyone else.

When it was her turn to congratulate him she couldn't help but let it all out. She started crying like a baby, sobbing when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"No need to cry, babygirl," he whispered, taking a step back and wiping away her tears with his thumb. "It's all good. I'm the champ now."

She just nodded her head, the tears still streaming down her face like a waterfall. She was so incredibly proud of him. She would never forget their first date when he told her that he wouldn't be in the WWE if it hadn't been for his dad. He had always been so self-critical and humble. He had been convinced that he didn't deserve to be where he had been back then. But he had worked his ass off. He lived for this business. And he had improved so much. This right there was proof enough for everyone to know that this was something that Roman Reigns had achieved – and not his father Sika.

"You were amazing out there. You deserve this so much. I'm proud of you, baby," she whispered, smiling at him when she saw the happy expression on his face.

This was one of the happiest days of her life. You would think that her winning the Diva's championship for the first time was, but she knew that this wasn't even comparable to what Roman had just accomplished. It meant that he would be travelling a lot more. He had to make a lot of appearances in TV or radio shows, he would have a lot more interviews and photo-shoots. But this was the price one would have to pay if you wanted to be a big star in this industry. And she accepted it. She would support him in any way she could. Even if that meant that she couldn't spend as much time with him as she wanted and maybe even needed.

"And I'm proud to have you by my side. This is as much your championship as it is mine. Thanks for always being there for me, sweetie," he said, his voice quiet and hoarse.

They didn't even notice the people surrounding them. Everybody was clapping their hands and chanting his name, celebrating his win without him even realizing that they were. This was one of the most important moments of his life and he enjoyed every single second of it.

"Let's go celebrate. I'm in the mood for some drinks," he said with a grin, pressing his lips onto hers while raising his arm and holding his World Heavyweight Championship high in the air.

He was ready to let this party get started now. And he was sure that this would be one hell of a night.

**...**

Beyoncé's and Sean Paul's "Baby boy" was blaring through the loudspeakers of the club in which they were all celebrating Roman's victory that night. Shannon had taken the opportunity to dance with the newly crowned champion as she hadn't really had the chance to congratulate him properly with all the others getting in her way the whole night.

"Good job, Mr Reigns. You're almost as important as my man. ALMOST," she said with a chuckle, bursting out in laughter when Roman stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're so full of shit, Shan. Dean's attitude really rubs off on you, sunshine," he smirked, pulling her closer to him so that they could both move together to the beats of the song.

"You just can't handle the truth, big man," she teased, suddenly turning around so that her back was facing him, pressing it against his chest and rubbing her ass against his crotch.

She grinned when she felt him hold his breath, her eyes immediately searching Karo's and smirking mischievously when her best friend gave her the 'I'm-watching-you' sign with Dean sitting next to her with his eyebrow raised in confusion theatrically.

They all knew they could trust each other. Especially after what had happened between Karolina and Seth. Shannon was just teasing Roman and the way he reacted was exactly what she'd wanted to happen. Within a matter of seconds she turned around again and saw a smirk on Roman's face. He knew her too well.

"You're a naughty girl, you know that, right?" he shouted so that she could hear him, the music and chatter around them making it difficult for them to understand each other.

"Just wanted to get you all hot and bothered so that you and Karo will have an amazing celebration night later. Have I told you that Dean fucked me with his WWE title around his waist the night he won it? Only the title?" she asked, giggling when he shook his head in disbelief. Did she really just tell him that?

In the meantime Karo and Dean were deep in conversation, having observed their respective partners and their dance act, both being sure that there was nothing to worry about. They were just friends and especially after what had occurred in the past they all knew that nothing was going to happen.

"He will be gone a lot more now, you know that, right?" Dean asked after taking a sip of his beer, his eyes fixed on Karo while their other friends were singing and partying next to them at the table.

"I know. But it's worth it. He's been working so hard to get where he is today. I'll be fine," she said, giving him a reassuring smile when he nodded his head at her.

Dean and Karo had become a lot closer after things with Seth, since everything still seemed to be a little tense. They would never be able to talk about certain things, like she had done with Seth, but he tried to be her shoulder to cry on as much as he could. And he had promised her to keep his mouth shut whenever she needed to talk about something that involved Roman. She had been hesitant at the beginning, remembering that it was him who told Roman about her intimate moments with Seth, but she had started to trust him and it felt good to have him as a close friend.

But speaking of Seth...

"See you guys tomorrow, I'm off," he said towards Dean and Karo, passing them with a cocky smile on his face while he was gently dragging an unknown young lady out of the club with him.

Karo couldn't help but stare after him, a frown on her face when she saw how he squeezed her ass with a dirty smirk on his face.

Who had he become? Who was the man she had once called her best friend? He had always been the most humble, down-to-earth guy she had ever met. And now she didn't even recognize him anymore. All he kept doing was picking someone up and treating them like some sluts until he was satisfied. That wasn't him. He had always respected women but things seemed to have changed on so many different levels.

Without saying another word she stood up, following him quickly and leaving alone Dean who could only shake his head in confusion.

"Seth...hey Seth...wait please," she yelled, catching up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, making him turn around so that he was facing her.

"What is it, Karo?" he barked at her, annoyed that all of a sudden she paid attention to him after ignoring him the whole night.

"Can we talk in private please? Just you and me?" she asked nervously, looking at him unsure and glancing at the woman next to him suspiciously.

Karo couldn't help but feel that this woman extremely resembled her. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and comparatively big boobs. They must have been of the same age and height. The only difference was that this girl was thinner than Karo. Something that made her feel a little self-conscious once again.

"There's nothing to talk about now, ok? Look, I've got more important things to do now, alright? Let's talk tomorrow. Enjoy your evening with Roman," he scoffed, grabbing the other lady's hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Who's she, Sethie?" she asked him in a squeaky voice, making Karo's blood boil.

_Sethie? Really?_

"Nobody really," he answered, giving her one last quick glance before turning around for good and leaving the club with what seemed like a second Karolina.

Nobody? Karo was a nobody to him now? She tried her hardest not to break down crying in the middle of the dancing crowd now. Her heart was breaking, feeling heavy in her chest so that she placed her hand over it, trying to fix it but it was to no avail.

Had she lost him for good? Were these easy lays more important to him than their friendship? She knew she was making things difficult for him. Or, quite frankly, it was Roman who did. Ever since forbidding them to spend time together alone, they had drifted apart. They didn't have the chance to be the kind of friends they had always been before. There had always been someone around which made things uncomfortable for them. They couldn't talk to each other in peace, they wouldn't be able to touch one another without someone glancing at them intently. She couldn't really blame him. But she had hoped he would never treat her like that. Like she was nobody. Like she didn't mean anything to him.

"You alright, babygirl?" Roman asked, coming out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her tightly before placing a kiss right under her earlobe.

"Yes. Yes...I'm fine," she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible before turning around and smiling at him sweetly.

But she wasn't fine. Not at all. She was heartbroken and hurt. Her best friend – the one she had at least always called him her best friend – didn't care about her anymore. And that was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced.

She knew she should be happy. She was married to the most amazing man she had ever met. She had the greatest friends a person could ask for and she was successful in her job. What else did she need to feel content with her life? It was Seth. The most important person in her life apart from Roman. But it seemed that he didn't felt that way. Not anymore.

**...**

Karo had been looking for Roman for a few minutes now. He wasn't in their bedroom or in the living room or the kitchen. The bathroom door was open so he shouldn't be in there as well. She was starting to get worried. Would he leave without telling her where he was going? Ever since becoming the World Heavyweight Champion, Roman had been very deep in thought. He normally was very open when it came to his feelings, but it seemed that this time he wanted to do this on his own. And that was something that really hurt her if she was being honest to herself.

"Roman?" she asked, slightly opening the door to their fitness room but he wasn't in there either.

She wanted to go to the backyard when she saw light in Joshua's room, the door cracked open just a little. He must be in there. And that worried her. For the past few months they both hadn't been in that room much as they needed to come to terms with their son's death. But something must have happened that he felt the urge to be in that room now.

She slowly made her way over there, knocking on the door lightly so she wouldn't startle him.

"Come in," he said, his voice unusually quiet which made her shiver. That didn't sound good at all.

"Hey baby, what are you doing in here?" she asked, clearly nervous as she didn't know what to expect.

The smile on his face and the way he extended his hand to her calmed her down right away. He was sitting on the rocking chair next to the crib. It was the very rocking chair Karo had been sitting on more than one and a half years ago when she told him she wanted to go back to Germany. Something that made her stomach turn into knots.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down on his lap and following his gaze.

His eyes were fixed on the music box that was attached to the crib, the music and lights giving the room a special and soothing atmosphere.

Roman didn't answer right away. His eyes were following the movements of the music box, the weak smile still on his face. Karo was confused. It was as if he was in his own world. She had the feeling she couldn't even reach him. It felt as if she had lost him somehow.

"I've been thinking, babygirl," he suddenly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was between them although the music was playing quietly in the background.

He gently squeezed her hand and turned his head towards her, his eyes immediately meeting hers and making her weak in the knees. She would probably still be on cloud nine when he looked at her like this in fifty years.

"What have you been thinking about, honey?" she asked curiously, raising her hand and fondling his facial hair, tracing his goatee with her fingernails.

"I...uhm..." he sighed, closing his eyes for a short moment before licking his dry lips, trying to retain his composure for what he was about to say. "We've been married for more than 6 months now. And things couldn't be any better. You make me the happiest man in the world. We've achieved so much together. You're back in the title run for the Diva's championship, I'm the World Heavyweight Champion...it's...perfect. Everything's perfect. But I can't shake off the feeling that something's missing."

She looked at him confused, not sure where he was going with this so she decided to remain silent, waiting for him to continue but he seemed to be lost in thought once again. He turned his head into the direction of the music box again. And that's when it hit her. He missed Joshua. Joshua was missing and he always would be. Although seeing a therapist, they felt like they would never be able to get over his death. He would always be in their hearts. There wasn't a day going by without one of them thinking about him. Their son was missing. But there was nothing they could do about it.

"We can't bring him back, Roman. As much as I would like to, it's impossible," she said, burying her hand in his long dark hair which surprisingly wasn't held back in a ponytail this time.

"I know we can't. Although I wish we could. But...haven't you ever thought...uhm...you know," he stuttered, once again looking at her with insecurity reflecting in his eyes.

She just frowned at him, not sure if he was thinking what she was thinking but she honestly wasn't brave enough to say it out loud. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he would judge her or even reject her? She wouldn't be able to live with this. She didn't want to be heartbroken again. She wouldn't be able to take any more pain.

"Karolina, babygirl," he sighed, once again squeezing her hand and kissing it softly before looking deep into her eyes. "I think we should try for another baby."

She unintentionally held her breath, her heart beating fast in her chest as soon as he had said those words. Was she dreaming? Did he really just say this? All of this seemed so unreal. As if she wasn't really there_. I think we should try for another baby._ His words echoed through her mind over and over again.

"Karo?" he asked, concerned when she didn't say another word, her face all pale now while she looked at him wide-eyed.

Did he go too far? Was it too soon? Or didn't she want to have another baby at all? They had never really talked about having more children after the very day Joshua had been taken away from them. He wasn't even sure if she wanted to have another baby after all that had happened. He could understand if she didn't want it. She had been suffering so much and he was sure the pain she was feeling deep inside was enough for a lifetime.

"A baby? You and me?" she asked, completely dumbfounded by his words.

She had expected anything but this. She wasn't really prepared for this conversation. But was there ever any way you could be prepared for such a talk? She doubted it. But apart from being shocked by his statement, she was also positively surprised. She honestly hadn't really thought about getting pregnant again. After losing Joshua she wasn't sure if she could ever do it again. And she also had no idea if Roman was willing to try again. After all her first pregnancy was an accident. Who knew if he wanted to go for it again?

"Yes. I...I don't know if you want to go there again. I know this is not easy for you. We've been through a lot. Nobody will ever understand how much in pain you must have been after Joshua. And I absolutely understand if you say you don't want to have another baby. But sweetheart, I think we can do this. I want to be a daddy. And I know that deep down you want to be a mommy. This is not to forget about Joshua. I don't wanna replace him. He will never be replaced. I want for him to have a little brother or sister. This baby will be a sign of our love to each other," he explained, finishing his little monologue by placing a sweet kiss on her trembling lips.

He wanted it. He really wanted it. And her heart jumped when he said he didn't want to replace Joshua. It was important to her that he didn't want to forget about him. He would always be their son. Even if he wasn't with them physically, but mentally he was.

"I'm afraid, Roman," she admitted, her voice almost a whisper.

He looked at her intently and nodded his head. He understood. He really did. He couldn't imagine how it felt to carry a baby below your heart for almost 9 months, only to have it taken away from you right after birth. It must be the most horrible and devastating feeling a woman could ever feel. But he wanted to try. He wanted to give it a shot. He loved her. And she loved him. Their love had never been stronger. And this time they would definitely be more careful during her pregnancy. He wouldn't leave her alone with Seth or any other man for that matter. If necessary he would stay with her at home for 9 months straight. He didn't care. He wanted his baby to be healthy. And he wanted her to feel comfortable and safe while she was carrying his baby.

"I am too, babygirl. But I know that we can do it. We don't have to try right away. Maybe in a month, a year...I don't know. I just need to know if you want this as well," he said, taking a deep breath before burying his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

She ran her hand through his long hair lovingly, hearing her heart pound in her own ears. She wanted it. She really did. But she also knew that this time she needed his support more than ever. She couldn't do this on her own this time.

"I want it. I want to have another baby with you," she said, kissing the top of his head softly when he suddenly moved so that he could look deep into her eyes.

"Really? Do you mean that?" he asked nervously, unsure if she was just saying this but the look in her eyes told him she was genuine and truthful about her words.

"Yes, I do. I'm so glad you brought that up. I'm not sure if I would ever have done it myself. I still have a hard time coping with Joshua being gone. And I was convinced you were through with this idea. But...I'm so happy you want this as much as I do," she said truthfully, a content and relieved smile on her face.

He nodded his head in understanding, lifting his head a little so that he could once again press his lips onto hers softly, his hands running up and down her back which sent chills up and down her spine.

"You can't imagine how excited I am for this. Planning a baby is so thrilling," he said in between kisses, chuckling when she giggled.

"Why? Because we finally have a real sense for having sex?" she asked, cupping his face with both of her hands before pecking his lips once again.

"Well, actually I always see a sense in sleeping with you. But if you wanna call it like that, then yes, we somehow have a real goal from now on. But...uhm...how do we make a baby? Does this work with fucking or with making love only?" he asked, yelping when she slapped his arm lightly.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" she asked, laughing when she saw the innocent smile on his face.

"How did I get you pregnant last time?" he wondered, scratching his goatee and acting as if he was thinking hard about the time he had sex with her around that time back then.

"Oh my god, I don't know. It doesn't even matter, dumbass," she giggled, shaking her head in disbelief. "No pressure, honey. Please. I would say that...well...I'll just stop taking the pill soon and we go from there. Let's just not think too much about it and have sex the way we feel like. I'm sure your sperm doesn't care in which way you squirt it into me, so we can do it how we want it," she said, chuckling when she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"You're such a naughty girl. Watch your dirty mouth, Karolina," he said, looking at her wide-eyed before bursting out into laughter.

"Well, I remember that just yesterday you liked the dirty words that came out of my mouth," she said, brushing her lips against his earlobe and making him shiver.

"Uhhh, there are a lot of other things I like about your mouth as well, sweetie," he replied, theatrically wiggling his eyebrows at her which made her laugh even harder.

And before things got more heated, they switched off the music box and made their way out of Joshua's room, up into their bedroom where they once again practiced how to make a baby before things got serious again.

They were ready. As ready as they would ever be. And hopefully this time things would work out.


	4. That's how we roll

**Well, Happy "belated" Thanksgiving to you all. Although we don't celebrate it in Germany, I know it's a big thing in the States. I hope you enjoyed that special day over there.**

**So, I have a new chapter for you before the weekend rolls on. I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks for the support and the wonderful reviews.**

**Enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 4: That's how we roll

"I'll have a water and the club sandwich please. What about you babygirl?" Roman asked after giving his order to the waiter, looking at his wife expectantly.

"I'll take the Caesar's salad and a water as well, thank you," she said with a smile on her face, closing the menu and putting it back on the table.

Shannon and Dean looked at each other confused before ordering their own meals, deciding not to think too much about the choice of food their friends had taken. It was strange though. At least Karo would never say no to pizza or fries.

"So, I asked Seth if he wanted to join us as well but he said he was busy," Shannon said, taking a sip of her beer and looking at Karo surprised when she sighed heavily.

"Yeah, he seems to be very busy these days," she mumbled, looking at Roman confused when he shook his head in annoyance. "What is it, Roman?"

"Oh nothing, don't even bother," he scoffed, rolling his eyes and sipping at his water.

"Uhm, are you guys ok?" Shannon asked cautiously, seeing the frown on her best friend's faces.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks Shannon. It just seems that my wife isn't. She probably misses her Sethie," he said mockingly, looking everywhere but not at his wife.

"Would you please stop it now? This is ridiculous. I'm just worried about him," she replied, anger written all over her face.

"Well, he seems to enjoy fucking around. Why don't you just let him?" Dean asked, involving himself in the rather heated discussion they were having.

"Because that's not who he is. He's going to be hurt in the end," Karolina retorted, not believing Dean was so easy about this. It was their best friend after all.

"Poor Sethie," Roman chuckled, surprised when Karo slapped away his hand which was resting on her thigh.

She had never told him about the incident in the club the night he became champion. She would never be able to talk to him about anything related to Seth. And she didn't tell Dean or Shannon either. Maybe she should have. Sometimes it was better speaking about problems rather than keeping them to yourself.

"Relax guys. No need to fight because of him again, alright?" Shannon chimed in, not liking where this conversation was going.

They had been in way too many arguments because of Seth and all she wanted was to spend a nice lunch with her best friends without yelling and fighting.

"Yeah, fine...uhm...I'm sorry, babygirl. I was being a dick. I didn't mean to stress you out. You don't need that at the moment," Roman said quietly, moving closer to her and kissing her cheek softly.

Whenever they spoke about Seth, he always felt like he was about to freak out. Although it was fine for them to spend time together, he hated the fact that he still seemed to be such a big part of his wife's life. And in his opinion this was wrong on so many levels. Without Seth they maybe would be sitting here with Joshua now. He still couldn't help but blame his former best friend for everything.

"What does that mean?" Shannon asked curiously, smiling when she saw the intimacy between Roman and Karolina.

"What does what mean?" Roman asked dumbfounded, not realizing what he'd just said.

"Well, you said she doesn't need any stress at the moment. Are you okay, Karo? Are you sick?" she asked, concern and worry reflecting in her eyes now.

Karo looked at Roman expectantly, not sure what to do or say now. They hadn't told anyone that they wanted to have another baby and she didn't know if telling Shannon and Dean was a good idea.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. I mean, what about some big, cheesy pizza, huh? Water and salad? This is so not you," Dean said with a chuckle, winking at Karo when she blushed.

Roman glanced at Karo quickly and wasn't sure how to read her face. It was expressionless. So he decided to go for it. What else could she do than to kick his ass if she wasn't fine with it?

"Well, I must say you guys are very attentive," he smirked, squeezing Karo's hand before continuing. "So, no, she's not sick. And neither am I. We're just making preparations."

"Preparations? What for?" Shannon asked confused, looking back and forth between her best friends.

"We've been talking about this a while ago and we've decided we want to have another baby," Roman said, a huge smile on his face after making the announcement.

He actually wanted the whole world to know that they were trying for another baby but he understood that Karo wanted to keep it to themselves. She hadn't been on the pill for a few weeks now but nothing had happened yet. But they didn't want to feel stressed out. It was normal that it took a few months or even up until a year to get pregnant. It was still frustrating for her. Although she wouldn't admit it. Deep down she was afraid she wasn't able to have another baby after Joshua. Maybe it was a sign for them that he had been taken away from them.

"OH MY GOD," Shannon screamed, jumping up and down on her chair, slapping Dean's arm excitedly. "I can't believe it. That's so awesome."

Dean just looked at his friends dumbfounded, not sure if he had heard them correctly. Another baby? Really? He wouldn't say it out loud but he was worried for them. What if it didn't work out again? What if something bad happened? He was sure they wouldn't make it through another loss.

"Dean, isn't this great? Say something," Shannon said, shaking him slightly with a huge smile on her face.

She had been excited about Joshua before and now she was just as excited for the new baby. She just hoped they would ask her to be the godmother again.

"Yeah, that's...amazing. I'm happy for you guys. So...how's the fucking going then, huh?" he asked, immediately getting pinched by his girlfriend who looked at him wide-eyed while Roman burst out in laughter.

"Well, I'm pretty confident I'm getting the job done. Although I didn't get her pregnant just yet, I know that at least I can satisfy my lady," he chuckled, lifting Karo's hand and kissing it with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah, right. You guys are nuts," she said, giggling and shaking her head at her friends. _Typical men_.

"So, uhm, will you guys use Joshua's room for the new baby or...?" Shannon asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Karo sighed heavily, not wanting to even think about that just yet.

"I don't know. I'm not even pregnant yet. And besides, there are many other rooms in the house. We've originally planned to have more than just one baby. So I think we'll be just fine," she replied, giving her friend a weak smile.

She just hoped that she would get pregnant at all. She just couldn't suppress the fear that was deep inside of her.

**...**

"Do I look okay?" Shannon asked Dean, taking a look at the reflection in the mirror and sucking in her belly.

"Hmm," Dean only mumbled, not really paying attention to his girlfriend and typing furiously on his cell phone.

"Your dick is too small to make me cum. I keep on faking an orgasm, you loser," she said, turning around so that she could face him, staring at him intently and waiting for his reaction.

"Yep, ok," he replied absently, his tongue sticking between his lips as he seemed to be concentrating on whatever he was doing.

"DEAN," she yelled, throwing a pillow at him which hit him on the head.

"God woman, what is it?" he asked annoyed, looking at her angrily while rubbing his head.

"I'm talking to you, for fuck's sake," she replied, placing her hands on her hips while glaring at him.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" he asked, holding up his phone and rolling his eyes. He usually wasn't the kind of guy to be interested in social media or anything that had to do with it but he couldn't help but check out Seth's twitter for some reason.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Did I disturb you while you're texting your hoes?" she scoffed, turning around again and once again checking her outfit in the mirror.

"Shannon, stop it now or...," he started but she interrupted him immediately.

"Or what? You're gonna spank me? That doesn't scare me and you know that," she countered with a sly smile on her face.

She knew she was driving him mad with her attitude but he didn't deserve it any other way. As much as she loved him, but it were things like this that made her furious. He sometimes didn't care about things that were important to her. And she had always been hoping that he would change one day. But he probably never would. Dean was Dean and certain things would never change.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I'm with you," he mumbled, switching off his phone and throwing it to the nightstand of their hotel room.

"Because you love me, dumbass," she replied, moving so that she was now standing in front of where he was sitting on the bed. "Would you now listen to me please?"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but nodded his head.

"Sooo, how do I look? I think my ass looks fat in this dress," she said, turning her head to check out her own back.

"Oh please, Shannon. Let's not have this discussion now. You look ok," he muttered, throwing himself on his back and crossing his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"I look ok? That's all you have to say? Really?" she exclaimed, not believing his ignorance.

This was a very important evening for her and he didn't even care? He wouldn't even dress up in a tuxedo although the party they were going to was very fancy.

"What do you expect me to say? You know I'm not the kinda guy to kiss ass. Just accept it already," he replied, looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Dean, you don't get it, do you?" she asked, sitting down at the end of the bed and rubbing her hands over her face. "This is not just some party. There will be a lot of publishers and I hope to get in touch with a few of them. I'm sick of living off of your money. My book is almost done and I need to earn some money myself."

He just groaned, closing his eyes in annoyance. She would never understand that it didn't matter to him that he was the only one earning money. He was making enough for them both. He didn't get why she was so stubborn about this. He was a man and that meant he was responsible for her as well.

"Great, that's great. I'm happy and excited for you. But do I really have to go with you? I'd rather stay here and have a few beers with the guys," he admitted, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Really? You don't wanna accompany me to one of the most important events of my life because you want to get drunk with your peeps?" she asked, her patience long gone now and she felt like she was about to explode.

"Shannon..." he sighed, wanting to explain himself but she didn't give him a chance.

"No, you shut up now. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you being selfish. It's always about you. You don't even care about me. Just grow the fuck up already. You're not a little boy anymore, Dean. There are things in life you have to do although you don't feel like it. You can get drunk with the boys every fucking day. But why tonight? I...I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going like this. This is not what I want," she said truthfully, getting off of the bed and making her way over to the bathroom.

"What does that mean? Hey...don't fucking do this...Shannon, unlock the door now," he said after he had heard the click of the bathroom door, banging on it with his right fist.

Normally he wasn't worried about a fight like this. It was a daily routine for them, maybe not as intense as it was today, but this is how their relationship worked. They fought, they fucked, they loved each other.

"You tell me I need to grow up? Really? You're the one acting childish now. I say this again, and I say it only once. Open the fucking door or I'll kick it in," he threatened, his anger getting the best of him.

You couldn't say their relationship was violent or aggressive. He would never hurt her on purpose. He had never hit a woman and he never would. Unfortunately he hadn't been taught how to treat a lady the right way, so it was difficult for him to handle her sometimes.

After a few seconds she surprisingly unlocked the door and opened it slightly, peeking her head through it with sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"Let me in, would ya?" he asked softly, seemingly calmed down now, gently pushing at the door so that she would have to move.

He hated to see her like that. Especially when he knew that it was his fault. He couldn't help but fuck things up constantly. That was why he had always been afraid of entering a relationship. He wasn't made for something like this. He was good at being a manwhore. He got what he wanted and kicked the rats out when he was done with them. He couldn't do that with Shannon anymore.

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks," he said quietly, spreading his arms and carefully wrapping them around her midsection. "I acted like a fool, once again."

She just nodded her head and stared at their feet, not being able to look him in the eyes. He had hurt her. More than she would have imagined he ever could. This evening was important to her and he acted as if it was nothing to him.

"Look at me, baby," he whispered, lifting her chin with his fingers and looking deep into her eyes. "I love you. And I'm sorry for what I've said. You look gorgeous and you know I love your ass. Why else would I spank it constantly?"

He was able to make her giggle with his comment, which in return made him smile. She couldn't be mad at him for long. She loved him the way he was, even if that meant that he was a heartless idiot sometimes. And this how it always ended. They yelled at each other, fought...and would most definitely end up having sex.

And so it wasn't surprising that he softly pressed his lips onto hers, licking her bottom lip with his tongue so that she immediately granted him access to her mouth by parting her lips slightly. She moaned when his tongue touched hers, dancing with each other passionately and fighting for dominance. She loved his kisses. They might be rough and demanding at times, but he also expressed his love to her in them.

He moved his hands from her waist to her ass, squeezing it softly before patting it with a little more force which made her smile against his mouth. She loved him either way: the rough side as well as the gentle side. She had never thought it was possible that more than once he made love to her and these were exactly the times that showed her just how much he cherished her.

"Turn around," he demanded, letting go of her gently after pecking her lips once again.

When she did, he immediately grabbed the zipper of her knee-long dress and unzipped it, very slowly, kissing each and every inch of her exposed skin on her back which made her moan softly. When he reached the end of the zipper, he pulled at the garment and pushed it down so that it was around her ankles, leaving her in only her black lace bra and panties. She was a sight for sore eyes when she was like that.

He pressed his chest against her back after she had stepped out of her dress, letting her feel his hardening length by rubbing it against her, smiling to himself when she threw her head back to give him easier access to her neck.

He bit it softly before licking the mark he had left afterwards to ease the pain, feeling how she was putty in his hands now. He knew what to do to make her weak in the knees and she wouldn't have any strength to resist him anymore.

He placed small kisses all along her jawline while unhooking her bra with one hand, pushing the straps over her arms and stripping it off of her in a matter of seconds. He cupped her breasts immediately, loving the way they filled his hands. They were soft but yet firm and he couldn't get enough of them. Ever since knowing her he had definitely become a breast man.

He rubbed her nipples with his thumb and index fingers, making them hard so that he could pull at them slightly, a moan escaping her lips when he did. This man and his hands would be the death of her someday, she was sure of that.

She sighed in frustration when he let go of her, his hands moving to her ass, hooking his fingers into her black panties and hastily pushing them down so that they were dangling around her ankles.

"Bend down and take them off," he ordered, stepping closer to her when she did, pressing his jeans-clad erection against her ass which made her yelp quietly.

He rubbed his crotch against her, his hands on her ass now and caressing it softly before slapping her hard suddenly. He smirked when he saw how her whole body was covered in goose bumps. She liked it rough and this made him love her even more.

He slapped her again. Once, twice...

"Count to ten, baby," he said, his voice deep and sexy.

They had played that game several times before and he was sure she knew what to do. Although she hadn't done anything wrong, it felt like some kind of punishment and she loved it.

He started slapping her again.

"One," she started counting, taking each slap bravely, the wetness in between her legs increasing with each time he hit her behind.

"Ten..." she groaned, happy that he was done with the sweet torture as her flesh was becoming more sensitive now.

"You're a good girl, baby," he said, helping her straighten up again before pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it away aimlessly.

He couldn't take it any longer now. His cock was so hard it almost hurt and he needed to be inside of her or else he would explode.

"Don't turn around. Grab the sink and steady yourself with your hands. I'm gonna fuck you from behind now," he said, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans before quickly pulling them down together with his boxer briefs.

He didn't even bother stepping out of them, but instantly placed his hands on her hips, spreading her legs with his knee and guiding his fingers to her wet core, teasingly running them along her slick folds, making her moan out loud.

"Such a sweet little pussy. So wet for me," he said, breathing against her ear and making her shiver.

He started rubbing her clit, not in a gentle way, but furiously and with much pressure. He knew she was ready to go already but he liked teasing her until she couldn't help but beg him to finally enter her.

He moved his finger away from her swollen nub, guiding it to her entrance and inserting first one, then two and three fingers into her, making her arch her back which made him smile. He loved to make her suffer like that. He knew she wanted him now. But she tried her hardest not to let it show. It was a little game they were playing but she was always the one that lost in the end.

"Dean...please..." she panted, moving her hips against his fingers, her breath unsteady already.

"Please what? What do you want, baby? Tell me. Say it," he encouraged her, his fingers increasing their pace while he was speaking.

"Please...fuck me..." she replied, looking back at him with need and desire reflecting in her eyes.

"You want this cock inside of you?" he asked, retreating his fingers and slapping her clit with his erection before letting it run along her slick folds. "Say it, Shannon."

"Yes...yes. I want your cock. Please, just fuck me already," she begged, making Dean smirk cockily.

He had her exactly where he wanted her. She was his little slave and that made his cock even harder.

He plunged himself inside of her, pushing into her as deep as he could, making them both moan at the sensations they were both feeling. He loved being inside of her. She was so tight, so wet. It felt like home. He felt comfortable when he was with her. And she would never judge him for anything he wanted to try.

"God, baby, you feel so good," he moaned, staying still for a few moments to enjoy this to the fullest, stretching her walls with his hardness until he was sure she was ready for him to move.

He pulled out of her completely before slamming into her once again, repeating this motion a couple of times before he became impatient himself. His strokes were slow and long at first, but he knew he couldn't keep going like that for long. He wasn't making love to her today. Whenever they were, they would take their time, caressing and treating their bodies with as much passion and love as they could. They would always prolong their lovemaking for hours, changing positions, kissing each other passionately. But today they were simply fucking. And he knew she would be able to cum just as fast as he would.

He increased his pace after a few more minutes, her knuckles white from grabbing the sink with all the power she could come up with. Their moans and the sounds of his skin slamming against hers were the only ones filling the bathroom, his balls hitting her sensitive clit over and over again.

He held her tightly by the hips, letting her move them against his thrusts which increased his pleasure even more. She was the first woman who was ever able to make him want only her. He didn't want to be with any other women. It was Shannon. And only Shannon.

"God...right there...don't stop," she screamed, feeling how he was hitting her sweet spot, beads of perspiration building on his forehead now.

He did what he was told, once again speeding up as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

"I'm gonna cum, baby..." he said through gritted teeth, feeling relieved when her walls tightened around his hard cock, signalling him that she was just as close.

"Come on, baby. Cum deep inside of me," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Her breasts were bouncing along with his movements, the feeling of her own climax building in the pit of her stomach overwhelming her.

She clenched her walls around him, making his thrusts even more unorganized and erratic before he finally erupted inside of her, moaning her name out loud while squirting his warm seed into her wetness, feeling the familiar pulsating around him when she had her own orgasm.

He tried to prolong her climax as much as he could, slowly moving in and out of her with his now spent cock before collapsing on her back, their bodies sweaty from the explosive sex they just had.

"That was amazing," he said after a few moments, sliding out of her when he felt how their mixed juices ran down her inner thighs.

"It was," she said quietly before turning around to face him, pressing her legs together tightly. "I just wish we wouldn't have fought before."

He sighed and looked deep into her eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to..." he started but she cut him off by placing her index finger over his lips.

"Shh, it's okay. Let's forget about it," she removed her finger and replaced it with her lips, kissing him sweetly. "To discipline you, you gotta go to that party with me now."

And with that she made her way under the shower, a sly smile on her face. This time she won.


	5. Let's make this work

**New week, new chapter!**

**First of all: Thanks to Shannon5288 for helping me to find an appropriate song for this chapter. And I think it's more than fitting. Thank you, hun.**

**Then a huge thank you to mrsrkoshield who gave me an awesome idea for a special part of this chapter right here. But I don't wanna spill the beans just yet haha Thank you, sweetie.**

**Then, of course, and as always: thanks for all the reviews, mails, messages and feedback in general. It means a lot to me.**

**Now enough of the blabla.**

**Enjoy & review! :)**

**…**

Chapter 5: Let's make this work

Karolina looked into the mirror and wiped away a few single tears that were streaming down her face. It happened again and she couldn't help but feel completely sad and devastated.

"Are you okay, babygirl? You've been hiding in there for the last 20 minutes," Roman said, knocking on the bathroom door lightly and pressing his ear against it, waiting for his wife to answer him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied, her voice quiet and hoarse, immediately giving away that she wasn't fine. Not at all.

"Please open the door, sweetie," he requested after sighing heavily, once again knocking at the door.

It felt like an eternity until she finally unlocked the door, but she wouldn't open it for him which made him worry even more. He slowly opened the door and his eyes immediately found his wife sitting on the toilet lid, her head buried in her hands, her body shaking with sobs slightly.

"What happened, babygirl? Please talk to me," he pleaded, quickly making his way over to her and kneeling down in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs and trying to look into her eyes but she kept hiding them.

"It happened again," she sniffled, straightening up and wiping her nose with the back of her hand,

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her expectantly although he was afraid he knew what she was referring to.

"It's that time of the month again," she mumbled, finally looking into his eyes, afraid she would see disappointment in them.

They had been trying for a baby for three months now and she still wasn't pregnant. What if he started thinking she wasn't capable of carrying his baby? What if he was annoyed by her not giving him what he so desperately wanted and needed?

"Oh babygirl, please don't cry. It's okay. We'll keep trying. We have all the time in the world," he said in his deep voice, trying to soothe her by taking her hands into his and squeezing them gently.

"I just don't get it. Why is it so difficult this time? It clearly was easy to get pregnant the first time. And now this?" she wondered, not really directing the question to Roman but more to herself, another sob escaping her.

Roman had no idea what to tell her to make her feel better. He knew how devastated she was and there was nothing he could do about it other than to comfort her as much as he could.

"Don't ask yourself why. You put yourself under too much pressure. We both do," he said quietly, kissing her cheek softly before standing up and pulling her close to him. "Now don't be sad. Please don't think too much about it. I'll get you some chocolate and we'll make it through those next few bloody days once again."

A huge smile spread across his face when he heard her giggle. He loved her so much and he knew that they would be parents one day. Maybe it would take some time but he kept fighting for it. Even if it was the last thing he would do.

**...**

"Mrs Reigns, please have a seat," Dr Matthews said, a smile on his face when he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "What brings you here today?"

Karo sat down and took a deep breath. Roman didn't know she was here today and she didn't want him to know either. Her period had ended two days ago and she wanted to make sure that everything was alright with her body.

"My husband and I are trying for another baby. I've been off of the pill for about three months now and nothing's happened until now. I'm worried," she admitted.

She looked at the doctor unsure and was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Mrs Reigns, that doesn't have to mean anything. Sometimes it takes some time for a couple to become pregnant. Why would you be worried?" he asked, knowing in the back of his mind that he probably knew the answer already.

"I don't know. I was wondering if maybe I'm not supposed to have babies after what happened to my son. It's just...I..." she started, afraid that the tears were about to escape her eyes so she closed them tightly for a moment. "I wanted to make sure that it isn't about me that I'm not getting pregnant."

Dr Matthews looked at her intently and nodded his head. He understood why she was afraid but in his opinion there was no reason to.

"Okay, let's do some tests and then I'll examine you. Then we can see if you have any health issues that could be a reason for all of this," he proposed, smiling at her reassuringly.

The doctor took as much time for her as needed and took her concerns seriously which relieved her. After taking blood and urine samples, as well as doing some ultrasounds and other corresponding examinations, they sat back at his desk and he skimmed through her medical records.

"So, your ovaries and uterus are perfectly fine, and so is your blood and urine. What I can tell you for sure is that there isn't anything wrong with you," he explained, smiling at her but frowning when he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Could it be my husband then? Is it about his semen then? Maybe something is wrong with his sperm," she mumbled, not even directing her questions to the doctor but he answered them anyways.

"He should be fine as well, Mrs Reigns. You both were able to have a baby once and it will happen again. You need to have patience. How often do you have sex with each other?" Dr Matthews asked, making her blush slightly.

"Uhm...every day at the moment," she replied, not able to look into his eyes.

"I know that might sound weird to you but that's too often. At least for the goal you have in mind. Your husband is not able to produce as much sperm as necessary if you continue like this. Give him some time. It's sufficient if you do it every second day. And please: don't put yourself under too much pressure. Nothing will happen if you're not enjoying this. It's not supposed to feel like you have a job to do. Try to be relaxed, let yourself go. Maybe you could do something different, something special," he suggested, making her nod her head in understanding.

Normally she would be extremely embarrassed by talking to some kind of stranger about her sex life with Roman, but he had a point. They didn't have sex to enjoy it, although they did somehow, but it still felt like an obligation. And that was the worst thing that could happen.

"I'll give you this little device right here," he said, opening one of his drawers and revealing a little package. "With this you can determine when ovulation takes place and when the chances of getting pregnant are highest."

Gratefully she took the device from the doctor and thanked him for the time he had taken for her. She had to admit that she felt a little better after knowing that it wasn't her fault that nothing had happened until now. He had opened her eyes and made her see that she was too focused on nothing but getting knocked up once again.

She had to think of something. Just as Dr Matthews had suggested her, she wanted to make it special. Maybe then it would finally work.

**...**

Karolina checked the little display once again. She smiled when it still said that today would be the best day to try to conceive again.

She looked into the mirror and nodded at herself, a small smile on her face. She was as ready as she ever would be.

The black and red lace corset fit her perfectly, emphasizing her bust size even more while her round ass was covered in a see-through black panty set. She decided to go without any stockings and garters but went for the black three-inch high heels Roman loved so much. She quickly went into the bedroom and closed the curtains before lightening up some candles to give the room a romantic atmosphere.

Her iPod was filled with some sensual songs they both liked and she was sure that he would enjoy what she was about to do with him. Strawberries, whipped cream as well as chocolate syrup and champagne were placed on the cupboard next to the bed where normally some of their wedding pictures were standing. A single chair was placed right in front of the mirror of their closet.

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, checking if everything was the way she wanted it and nodded her head before opening the bedroom door once again.

"Roman, baby, would you come up to the bedroom for a minute? I need your help real quick," she yelled, smiling when he shouted 'Yep, I'll be right there' in response so that she could get back into the room, positioning herself in front of the bed in order to wait for him impatiently.

"What do you need...whoa...what's going on here?" he asked after arriving a few moments later, looking around surprised before his eyes finally caught a glimpse of Karolina.

He licked his lips and looked her up and down, a smirk on his face when he saw that for once she wasn't blushing but looked extremely self-confident. And he liked that very much.

"You look stunning, babygirl," he said, closing the door behind him and making his way over to where she was standing. "You're the sexiest wife a man could ask for."

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, pressing his lips onto hers before getting pushed away by her gently.

"Let your wife show you what she's been hiding deep inside of her until now," she whispered, motioning to the chair she had placed in the middle of the room and making him sit down on it.

She turned around and started her iPod, the first song to play was TLC's 'Red Light Special'. She made her way over to where he was sitting, licking her lips and biting her bottom lip seductively before slowly swaying her hips to the beats of the song.

_Take a good look at it_

_Look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll_

_Have a go round_

_I'll let you touch it if you'd_

_Like to go down_

_I'll let you go further_

_If you take the southern route_

She watched Roman intently, seeing the desire that was reflecting in his eyes which encouraged her to keep going. She had been unsure if she could do something like that or if it even was something he would like but by the look on his face she could tell he was clearly enjoying himself.

_Don't go too fast_

_Don't go too slow_

_You've got to let your body flow_

_I like 'em attentive_

_And I like 'em in control_

She walked around the chair he was sitting on, gently pulling on his ponytail when she was behind him, giving her easier access to his neck which she softly bit before letting go of him again, a mischievous smile on her face when he moaned.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

She was now standing in front of him, her back facing him, looking over her shoulder to meet his eyes while sitting down on his lap and bending down a little, grinding on his jeans-clad crotch. He grabbed her by the hips, pushing his own up to let her feel his hardening length. Her hands were resting on his knees while he dug his nails into the flesh of her hips, grabbing her even tighter.

She straightened up slightly, once again grinding into him before standing up and facing him, her hands roaming over her own body while looking deep into his eyes.

_I know that you want me I can_

_See it in your eyes_

_You might as well be honest 'cause the_

_Body never lies_

_Tell me your secrets and I'll_

_I'll tell you mine_

_I'm feelin' quite sexy_

_And I want you for tonight_

_If I move too fast just let me know_

_'Cause it means you move too slow_

_I like some excitement_

_And I like a man that goes_

She sat down on his lap again, this time facing him, slowly opening button by button of his black shirt, revealing his well-toned chest. She couldn't help but trace his abs with her fingernails, drawing a moan from him which made her smile.

_If you want me_

_Let me know it_

_I'll make time but_

_You've got to show it_

_If you need me_

_I want to see_

_But don't mistake me_

_I don't want you down on your knees_

_I need someone a real man_

_I need someone who understands_

_I'm a woman a real woman_

_I know just what I want_

_I know just who I am_

And this is what she did. She finally knew who she was. She didn't want to be that insecure, little girl anymore. She wanted to be a self-confident, strong woman. And that was how she felt when she looked into her husband's eyes and felt his erection against her soaked panties.

She kissed his lips passionately while stripping him off of his shirt, her tongue invading his mouth and playing with his own before she freed his long, dark hair from his ponytail, burying her hands into them while gently biting his bottom lip.

He placed his hands on her ass, squeezing her butt cheeks gently before slapping her ass with a little more power afterwards.

"Hmm, you like that, don't you?" he whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe before biting it.

She could only nod her head, her hands now moving from his hair, over his chest and stomach only to stop at his belt which she unbuckled with ease.

She quickly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, looking into his eyes when she slipped her hand into his boxer briefs, clasping his cock and slowly stroking it.

She raised her hips for a short moment, freeing his hard erection from his boxers before sitting down again, her hand never stopping to tease him.

She couldn't stop looking at him. She was a lucky woman. She knew that many girls would do anything to be her right now. But he was hers. Only hers. And she would make sure that it would stay like that forever.

Karo stood up again, only to spread his legs and kneel in between them, pushing down his jeans and boxer briefs so that he was finally naked in front of her. She stuck out her tongue, her tongue piercing licking along the slit on the head of his cock, absorbing the precum that had built there before.

"Lay down on the bed, baby," she ordered, smiling when she saw how he raised an eyebrow at her.

He knew she could be dominant as well but she hardly ever showed it. He had no idea why she decided to do it like that today but he didn't complain. He liked and enjoyed it. He did as he was told, placing his head on the pillows and laying on his back, waiting for her next move.

Another song had started playing in the background and she once again started moving her hips to the beats which made his cock even harder. His wife had curves to die for and he could never get enough of her.

She turned around and took the bowl of strawberries and the chocolate syrup before carefully making her way over to the bed, placing the stuff on her nightstand before crawling over to him, sitting on his lap with a seductive smile on her face.

"I'm a little hungry...and I'm craving for some chocolate," she whispered, taking the bottle of chocolate syrup from the nightstand, opening it and letting drop after drop fall onto his stomach.

He watched her intently, involuntarily holding his breath until he felt her tongue on his hot skin, licking away the liquid chocolate but she surprisingly left a little just below his pecs.

She took one of the strawberries and dunked it into the rest of the chocolate, guiding it to her mouth afterwards where she licked away the sweet delicacy before taking a bite of the fruit.

"Hmm, delicious..." she mumbled, licking the rest off of his stomach before letting him eat some of the strawberry as well.

He let out a frustrated sigh when she climbed off of him, getting off of the bed to get the whipped cream and champagne as well. She put the bottle of champagne on the floor next to the bed while she kept the can of whipped cream in her hand before crawling onto the bed again, kneeling beside him so that her ass was at his side for him to touch her.

Roman's breath was shallow and he was beyond excited about the things his wife was doing to him. He watched her as she sprayed some whipped cream along his erection, a yelp escaping her lips when he absently slapped her ass hard.

He pushed her panties aside, his fingers immediately finding her clit which he started rubbing slowly, his eyes fixed on her tongue which now licked up and down his hard cock, making him moan out loud.

"God...baby..." he panted, quickening the pace of his fingers the more she licked the whipped cream off of him.

He let go of her clit and moved his arm so he could reach for the bowl which was on the nightstand, taking one of the strawberries and letting it slide along his shaft, covering it with the rest of the whipped cream before feeding her with it.

"Lick me clean, babe," he said, his voice deep and sexy.

He knew that this time she wanted to be the dominant person and he really enjoyed it, but he couldn't just let her do this all alone. He wanted to make her feel good as well.

He moaned when she took him into her hot mouth, inch by inch, until he hit the back of her throat, making him lose his mind. She had to stop or he would cum then and there.

"Now stay on your knees and be a good girl," he said, getting up and placing himself behind her, his chest pressed against her back.

"But Roman..." she started but he cut her off.

"It's okay, baby. Let me just get you out of that sexy lingerie. I want you naked," he whispered into her ear, unclasping each and every hook of her corset, throwing it away aimlessly when he was done, immediately cupping her now freed breasts with his hands and squeezing them gently.

He started placing kisses on her back, letting go of her breasts and kissing down along her spine until the thin fabric of her panties came into his way.

"We need to get rid of these as well," he mumbled, kissing each of her butt cheeks before snapping her panties between his teeth and slowly pulling them down until they were around her knees.

In one fell swoop he turned her around, making her lay flat on her back which made her yelp. He chuckled and hooked his thumbs into her panties, pulling them down and stripping them off of her over her heels which he wanted her to keep wearing.

He hovered over her and immediately claimed her mouth, licking her bottom lip until she granted him access, both their tongues dancing passionately with one another.

He straightened up, kneeling in between her legs, before stretching slightly so that he could reach the bottle of champagne.

He looked down at her with a cocky smile before cautiously opening the bottle so that he wouldn't spill anything. He didn't want to waste the delicious beverage after all.

He raised the bottle and slightly moved it so that the sparkling liquid landed in between her breasts, running down to her belly button and even lower but he was quick enough to stop it, going deeper by sticking out his tongue and licking it off on her clit which made her moan out loud.

He licked his way up again, absorbing the champagne until he stopped in between her breasts, cupping them both with his hands after placing the bottle onto the floor again.

His still slightly chocolate- covered chest mixed with her sticky champagne-covered one, rubbing them together which sent chills up and down their spines. He crawled over to the nightstand, grabbing the can of whipped cream before laying down next to her, a sly smile on his face.

"Will you ever let me finish this without your interference?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed but she knew he wouldn't believe her.

"A man needs to satisfy his lady's needs. Don't deny me that, babygirl," he whispered while spraying whipped cream on each of her nipples, throwing the can to the other side of the bed before prepping himself on one of his elbows.

His grey orbs locked with her blue ones as he stuck out his tongue to encircle one of her nipples with his lips, letting his tongue swipe around it to lick away the creamy substance which made her bury her hand into his long, dark hair. He did the same with the other one while teasing the one he just licked clean in between his thumb and index finger. She was putty in his hands and he loved it.

This was the first time after endless weeks that they were both enjoying sex. It wasn't just the typical 'in and out' kind of thing, no, this was different. It was intense and meaningful. And not so stressful.

"I want you now," she whispered, pushing her breasts together and looking down at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"And what about that yummy food and champagne?" he teased, knowing that she really didn't care about that anymore.

"I'll feed you with it after you made me cum," she replied, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow which made her giggle.

She spread her legs now, signalling him that she wanted him in between them to finally make love to her. Her heart started beating a little faster when she thought about that maybe in a few minutes she and Roman would be able to make a baby.

He knelt down in between her, taking his shaft into his hands and teasing her by moving it along her slick folds, even rubbing its head against her clit, before guiding it back to her wet entrance, very slowly and inch by inch pushing inside of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

They both moaned out loud at the sensation, their bodies now covered in goose bumps while he started moving in and out of her agonizingly slow, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. He grabbed her by the ankles, hovering over her after putting them over his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper and increase the pleasure for them both. He kissed her lips sweetly while his skin slammed against hers, his hair shrouding her.

Soon he increased his pace, the position they were in giving them so much pleasure that it was hard to hold back for much longer.

"I love you so much, Karolina," he whispered in between kisses, his thrusts unorganized now.

"I love you too, baby," she whispered back. "I want you to cum for me. Please...I'm so close."

Her words encouraged him to go even faster, the tightness of her walls showing him that she was indeed close.

"Oh God...I'm cumming...Roman...yes," she screamed, clenching her walls around him when her climax washed over her, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

That was all he needed to finally let loose himself, roaring out loud while squirting his hot cum deep inside of her before collapsing on top of her, her ankles still on her shoulders.

They both tried to catch their breaths, but they didn't want to waste any more time for the - momentarily - most important act of their lovemaking.

He slid out of her gently and let go of her for a few seconds before grabbing her ankles once again, pushing her legs together and keeping them in the air which made her giggle.

"Don't laugh or this is senseless," he grumbled while at the same time holding her legs in place.

They had been told that she should keep her legs high in the air so that his semen could reach her uterus more easily before half of it slipped out of her again. Laughing wouldn't help to keep it inside.

"I think it'll work this time," she said quietly, trying to look at him over her legs.

"You think so? How come?" he asked, leaning over so that he could look into her eyes.

"Because it's ovulation day," she said and tried to suppress a giggle when he looked at her confused. "Dr Matthews gave me this device to calculate when the possibility of getting pregnant is highest. And today is the day."

He just nodded at her with a smile on his face, thankfully not questioning her any further about the doctor's visit.

"Plus, we were both relaxed. Well, at least I was. Thanks for this, babygirl. I really liked it. You still have to feed me with those strawberries later," he chuckled, finally letting go of her legs and laying down next to her. "I'm sure we did it this time."

And hopefully he was right. Because he had no idea how much more Karolina could take. Now all they could do was crossing their fingers. And pray to God that this time he would have mercy on them.


	6. You can leave your hat on

**Tadahhhh…I have a new chapter for y'all!**

**So, as always, a huge thank you for the awesome reviews, messages and all of the feedback. I don't know if I would still be writing without them.**

**ShannonTheAwesomeOne, here is what I did with your idea and I hope you like it. You'll probably also find a few of your lines in there as well :)**

**Pezziecoyote, you know you're the best, right? Beta-Reader of the year. Give her a slammy, WWE!**

**Now enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 6: You can leave your hat on

Seth thrust into Lilly, or Maddie, or maybe her name was even Claire, he couldn't really remember, one last time before he emptied himself in the condom, immediately sliding out of her and gently pushing her aside so that he could lay down on his back.

It felt as if he was done with a daily routine and although he was satisfied sexually, he felt horrible mentally. It wasn't even worth mentioning that today's prey was a tall, blonde and blue-eyed girl. He was always lucky enough to find one of these types. But maybe he would feel better if he went for another kind of girl next time.

He frowned when he felt the girl place her head on his chest, quickly getting out of her embrace and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boxer briefs before getting up.

"Get out," he said, not even looking at her when he searched for his shirt which landed on the back of a chair just a few minutes ago.

He didn't really take his time when he was with these women. No foreplay, no oral sex...nothing. Just the usual _'in and out'_ until he reached his own orgasm. He sighed in frustration when he once again realized what kind of asshole he had become. He had always promised himself not to use women for his own pleasure, but here he was, kicking out a young, beautiful woman after he was done with her.

"What? Why? I thought we..." she started with a confused and sad look on her face but he cut her off immediately.

"Stop thinking and leave me the fuck alone. We're done here, aight?" he more stated than asked, throwing her clothes on the bed and waiting impatiently for her to get dressed.

Who was he and where was the Seth he had always been before? He was confused. And his heart was aching for the woman he was just treating like a piece of shit but he just couldn't help it. He just couldn't show any kind of emotion when his own feelings hadn't been returned by the one person he loved so much.

It was stupid to still be in love with Karolina after all this time. But maybe he wasn't anymore. Maybe he just got used to feeling miserable of not having her that he kept on living his life like this. He just wished he would find someone he could finally fall in love with. Someone who wasn't Karolina. He missed her. But it was his own fault. He had been the one to recently distance himself from her. He wouldn't answer her calls, only text her back monosyllabically and reply to her whenever she asked him a question. He knew he wasn't being fair and he could see in her eyes that he hurt her but maybe it was time for her to understand how much he had been hurt by her.

"Fuck you, asshole," his ring rat of the night yelled before slamming the door close behind her, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

Women could be such drama queens.

**…**

"So, you will never believe what I did last night," Karo said excitedly, feeling the urge to talk to someone about her mind-blowing night she had with Roman.

She had called Shannon the minute her husband left the apartment to run some errands, wanting to get this off of her chest and if she knew Shannon well enough, then she would definitely be proud of Karo's actions.

"Spill the beans, baby," she encouraged her friend, raising her eyebrow when she heard her giggle.

"Well, you know I was all frustrated because of not getting pregnant and stuff, right? So I went to the doctor's and long story short: he told me to relax and make sex special again," Karo started but Shannon cut her off immediately.

"You talked about sex with your doc?" she asked confused, bursting out in laughter when Karo sighed in frustration.

"It was my damn gynaecologist. But anyways, I then decided to do something special and believe it or not, I danced for Roman," she announced proudly, feeling as strong and self-confident as ever.

"You fucking danced for him? Like...seriously?" her friend asked dumbfounded, not being able to fathom what she had just been told.

Although she knew that Karo was open to trying new things, she had always imagined her as too shy of a person to do something like that. It was a pleasant surprise though. Roman had changed her a lot. She still had a lot of insecurities but she was becoming more and more confident in herself.

"Yeah, seriously. So, I didn't do striptease or stuff like that, I'm too clumsy for that, but well...I actually used some strawberries, whipped cream...you know...that sort of thing," she said with a chuckle, a huge smile on her face when she heard Shannon gasp.

"You naughty little girl. So, I'm sure he liked it, huh?" she asked, not doubting for a second that Roman had been enjoying this.

"Come on girl, I licked some whipped cream off of his dick, what do you think?" she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand while gripping the phone tightly.

She loved talking to Shannon about things like this. Ever since Seth had been out of the picture, it was Shannon who she could be open with about anything that was on her mind. Nothing was too dirty or even off-limits when it came to any sexual-related things.

"God, who are you and what have you done to Karo?" Shannon asked, sighing theatrically and shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Now come on. I try to be a tough girl here, alright? Don't ruin my fun. But seriously Shannon," Karo started, suddenly becoming serious, not sure how to bring it up but she decided to just go for it the direct way. "I can only bet that you and Dean only have rough kinky sex all the time so... maybe you can try it! I mean, doesn't your bum start to hurt after all those spankings?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes. Karo had no idea if she went too far with her assumption but she just wanted her friend to be happy. Shannon always acted like she was invincible but deep down she was just as vulnerable as everyone else was.

"Yeah...yes, you're right. I mean, I love all the kinky fucking with him but sometimes a little lovemaking would be great as well. We do it once in a while, and it's always awesome, but it's becoming stale from time to time," she admitted, feeling guilty for what she had just said but it was the truth.

She knew that Dean always tried his hardest to make her happy and satisfy her needs. Lovemaking to him meant a long foreplay and slow but intense thrusting. But he would never do anything special. It was the same routine every time and maybe spicing it up by a little striptease wouldn't hurt.

"See? Go for it, babe. I'm sure he's gonna love it. I mean, my man did," she replied with a cocky smile on her face which Shannon unfortunately couldn't see.

"Your man is easy to please, princess," her friend countered, drawing a shocked yelp from the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Go fuck yourself, Shan," she countered, trying to suppress the laughter as much as she could.

"Nah, I'll let Dean do that. Byyye," she said and without giving her friend a chance to answer again quickly hung up the phone.

Stripping for Dean? Oh hell yeah, let the show begin...

**…**

She looked around and nodded her head contentedly. She was very pleased by her work and she was more than ready for her little 'dance act' she had prepared for Dean. The whole room was set up all romantic with lit candles which were placed on the cupboards while rose petals were scattered all over the floor and the bed as well.

She had to admit that she was extremely nervous but she tried not to let it show. Her heart was beating fast in her chest when she heard Dean's footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. He must have been searching her all around the apartment and she had heard him shout her name. Finally he must have realized that there was only one more room she could have been hiding in.

"Shan...why haven't you...oh...wow...what's up with this?" Dean asked, completely stunned by the scene in front of him.

Candles? Rose petals? He actually wasn't the kind of guy for this whole romantic _'bullshit'_ - how he liked to call it - but ever since being with Shannon, his whole life had changed. He enjoyed the movie nights when she would fall asleep in his arms, he loved the way they would cook together or even do the dishes. His life was becoming somewhat normal. It was kind of scary on one hand, but on the other hand he was happy that he finally found peace.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a little fun tonight," she said, trying to sound as seductive as she could which was difficult considering she had never done something like that before.

"You wanna tell me we don't have fun otherwise?" he asked, placing his hand over his chest where his heart was and acting all hurt. Playfully of course.

"Dean...please..." she mumbled, looking at him pleadingly which made him raise his hands in defense and shrug his shoulders innocently.

He still had a hard time taking certain things seriously. Sex was one of these things. It always took a toll on him not to just revert to old behavior patterns and fuck the living shit out of her. But he was in love now. And he knew that this meant that the meaningless fucking was over with. As much as it pissed him off sometimes. He honestly was bored by making love sometimes. But that wasn't about Shannon. It was about him not being used to it.

"Sit down on the bed," she ordered, her voice quiet but still determined.

Ever since dating Dean, she had let him be the dominant part in their relationship. At least most of the times. Normally she had always been the one to play that kind of role, but with him everything was different. They both were strong independent people. And that was what made being in a relationship with each other difficult sometimes.

Dean just nodded his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her every move and enjoying the sight that was in front of him. Her back was facing him, her thong-covered ass right in front of him. He wanted to slap it so badly but he tried his hardest to retain himself. She didn't seem to be in the mood for a spanking today.

She looked sexy with only wearing her lingerie but he would rather see her naked. Preferably 24/7.

He grinned when 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails started playing on the loudspeakers of her iPod. He knew each and every word of the lyrics and could easily sing along. But he didn't, hoping that she would whisper these words into his ear. The thought alone made him hard already.

Shannon turned back around, facing him again with a sly smile on her face. She took a deep breath, telling herself mentally that she could do it when she finally started bouncing her hips to the beat of the song, her eyes never leaving his.

_You let me violate you.  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

She wished she could read the expression on his face but his stare was blank. He kept watching her every move, his eyes fixed on her hips and the way they swayed back and forth. She was hoping he enjoyed the show and tried to relax a little by closing her eyes for a few moments, letting the music soothe her.

_(Help me),  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me),  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me),  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,_

She was surprised to see him mouth the lyrics to the song when she opened her eyes again, feeling relieved that he seemed to be relaxed enough to act like that in front of her when he seemed to be so reserved most of the times.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed,  
You get me closer to God_

_You can have my isolation_  
_you can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith_  
_you can have my everything_

He had no idea why she had chosen this song when clearly all she wanted was a lovemaking session. This song was anything but romantic although he loved the way she danced for him and didn't want to think too much about the _why's_ and _how's_.

He grinned when she started singing the next part of the song with him together, turning him on even more whenever she used this kind of language with him. He couldn't help but cup the tent of his pants with one of his hand, rubbing himself through the thick fabric of his jeans.

_(Help me),  
Tear down my reason  
(Help me),  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me),  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else,_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to God!_

_Through every forest, above the trees,_  
_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees,_  
_I drink the honey inside your hive_  
_You are the reason I stay alive!_

She started stripping off the straps of her bra, revealing her naked shoulders to him before slowly guiding one of her hands to her back where her bra was still hooked. _It is about damn time you get out of that sexy ass lingerie_, Dean thought to himself.

She looked deep into his eyes but soon a frown spread across her face even though she tried to remain as cool as she could. Her other hand reached her back as she didn't seem to be able to unhook her bra with just one of them but even that didn't seem to work. She started fumbling with her bra clasp for endless seconds until she finally got frustrated.

What made things even worse was the fact that Dean had started laughing his ass off. And that must have been the most humiliating thing she had ever experienced in her life. Here she was, trying to strip for her man and all he could do when she fucked up at getting out of her bra was laughing at her?

Not only did she become angry but insecure as well. How could she even be so stupid to try this?

"Ugh...screw it, I'm not good at this," she yelled and with that she rushed out of the bedroom and quickly made her way over to the bathroom, locking herself into it to get away from Dean as fast as she could.

But Dean wouldn't be Dean if he left her alone for a few moments. No, he was right there in front of the bathroom and started banging on the door.

"No no no come back out, sweet cheeks. It's fine! Keep going, babe! I liked it! Really," he tried to reason but she just huffed.

He liked it? Was that the reason for him to laugh at her? _What a class act, Mr Ambrose_, she thought.

"No! I fucked up! Fuck it, I don't want to anymore! I ruined it and I'm not in the mood anymore," she yelled back, sinking down to the ground and resting her back against the bathtub, placing her chin on her knees.

Dean went back to the bedroom quickly, turning up the volume of the iPod before making his way back to the bathroom door as fast as he could, once again knocking on it.

"Hey baby, how about I give YOU a striptease then?" he asked, holding his breath when he waited for her to answer.

He had no idea why he even suggested that but he loved her so much and he didn't want her to feel embarrassed about what had just happened. He wasn't a good dancer and he doubted he was good at stripping but he wanted to try at least. Just to make her smile again.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked sheepishly, slowly getting up again and making her way to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"Not really. But I would do it for you if it makes you happy. Let me be your Magic Dean. Come on, baby. Get outta there," he pleaded, smiling when he heard her giggle from the inside.

She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out, a small smile on her face when she saw his apologetic expression. He extended his hand to her and she took it gratefully, letting him drag her out of the bathroom softly.

"Now YOU sit down and enjoy the show, baby," he said after a few moments and pointed to the bed, making her sit down on the place he had occupied just a few minutes ago.

He had a mischievous smirk on his face when he started moving his hips to the song that was playing in the background, a giggle escaping her lips when he stuck out his tongue in concentration. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, swinging it up in the air with his right hand which made her chuckle even more.

He made his way over to her, throwing the shirt around her neck and pulling at it to move her head to his crotch which was right in front of her face now as he had put one foot on the bed next to her. He started swaying his hips and almost rubbed himself against her face when he suddenly let go of her only to go back to his original position.

He unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving hers, and wanted to pull it out of the loops in one fell swoop in order to swing it like a whip when it got stuck in between two of the loops of his jeans which almost made him lose his balance.

Now it was Shannon's time to burst out laughing. She held her stomach and fell backwards onto the bed, crying tears of joy when he seemingly still tried to get undressed, grumbling under his breath.

"Hey, what's so funny, huh?" he asked, trying to sound as annoyed as he could but he just couldn't help but to join her in her laughter.

He once again made his way over to her and stood right in front of her, his still clothed crotch at eye-level with her now.

"How about you show me how to get out of these pants while I show you how to unhook your bra?" he whispered, looking down at her and licking his lips seductively.

She couldn't even answer him as his voice sent chills up and down his spine, so she just nodded her head and cautiously pulled his belt out of each and every loop until she had it in her hand, pulling at both ends with a playfully innocent look on her face.

"Stand up," he ordered, offering her both of his hands which she gladly took so that she could get up easily to stand in front of him.

He raised one arm, moving it to her back and in one movement and with only one hand unhooked her bra, stripping the straps over her arms and letting it fall to the ground.

"See? That was easy," he said with a cocky smile on his face, making her giggle once again.

She would never understand how men were able to get their women out of their bras that easily when she seemingly had a lot of trouble doing it with both of her hands. But she didn't really care right now. She was standing in front of her man half-naked and she definitely wanted to get him out of his clothes as fast as she could. She was hungry for him.

She fell down on her knees, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper before glancing up at him one last time as she hastily pushed them down, his boxer briefs following directly behind.

His hard cock literally sprang out of his boxers, tempting her to immediately take him into her mouth but he had other things in mind. He slapped her lips with his erection, holding it up so that she instantly knew what he wanted her to do. She started licking his balls, scratching them lightly with her teeth so that a moan escaped his lips. He started stroking himself when she kept pleasuring him with her hot mouth, the sensations overwhelming him.

He gently pulled her back up by her hair, helping her to get up again so that he could claim her lips, kissing her passionately and with much desire. He rested his hands on her ass now, squeezing her butt cheeks, feeling the urge so slap them but he refrained from doing so.

He hooked his thumbs into her thong, pulling it over her curvaceous backside and letting it fall to the ground so that they were dangling around her ankles.

"Where do you want me to make love to you today?" he whispered into her ear while they both stepped out of their clothes, pressing his body against hers, skin on skin.

Shannon honestly didn't care how and where they would do it as long as he would be inside of her soon. She was dripping wet by now, the relaxed atmosphere between them making her feel carefree and excited.

"Karo's bed?" he asked when she didn't answer, making her chuckle and shake her head in disapproval.

Karo still had a bedroom in their San Francisco apartment although she was married to Roman now. It didn't have a special meaning though. They just didn't have the opportunity to get rid of her stuff just yet.

"No, I think there are still some _souvenirs_ on the bed Roman left there for us, so I'd rather not do it there," she said, laughing at the disgusted expression on his face.

She let go of him and switched off her iPod before blowing off each and every candle before extending her hand to him in the almost pitch black room. He took it and cautiously followed her out of the bedroom, frowning when she made her way through the hallways, over to the living room until she stopped in front of the balcony door.

"Let's do it outside. I want you to make love to me under the stars," she whispered, smiling at him shyly before opening the door and stepping out into the dark.

The only lights brightening the dark night where the stars shining in the sky, the quietness of the normally so loud and hectic city surprising Dean.

"Outside? Here on the balcony?" he asked dumbfounded, looking around and checking if there were any people around or maybe even other apartments which could possibly catch a glimpse at them.

"I'll be quiet, I promise," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

She wanted this. It was her idea of being romantic. Of course there was the danger of getting caught but she doubted there would be somebody watching them. Not at that time of the day.

Dean just nodded his head, looking around once again before letting her drag him completely out into the slight coldness of the air.

"Sit down on the chair and get comfortable. I think the pillows should be comfy enough. Otherwise I will..." she started but he silenced her by kissing her lips softly. "Shhh."

He kept her hand in his, making his way over to the chair in the far corner of the balcony before sitting down. He pressed his legs together, giving her own legs enough space next to his hips so that she wouldn't hurt herself by being pushed against the armrests.

She let go of him for a second only to prop herself on his shoulders with her hands, carefully lifting first one leg and then the other so that she could kneel down on her knees next to his body.

He immediately grabbed her by the hips, making her sit on his lap astride without entering her, his hard cock teasing her entrance slightly without him even wanting it. She cupped his face with both of her hands now, her lips touching his lightly, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you so much, Dean," she whispered against his lips, guiding one of her hands to his erection, clasping it gently before slowly moving it to her slick folds. She lowered herself onto him, inch by inch letting him enter her, their eyes fixed on each other while soft moans escaped their lips.

"I love you too, sweet cheeks. I love you more than I could ever love anyone," he panted, closing his eyes for a brief moment when he was fully inside of her.

He had no idea making love could be that sweet. He had tried so many times before but nothing had ever felt like this. The foreplay itself was not only sexy but funny as well. She was the first woman he could ever laugh with in bed and that gave her some extra brownie points.

She started moving her hips slowly, his hands still at her sides so that he was able to guide her on his cock. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was even more beautiful now that she was riding him. It was the look in her eyes, the feeling of her wanting to be as close to him as possible. It was the love he could see when he looked into her face. And that was one of the most amazing feelings ever.

She finally increased her pace after endless minutes of moving up and down on him slowly, his hips meeting her movements thrust by thrust.

"Oh God...Dean..." she moaned out loud when he suddenly hit her sweet spot, her whole body covered in goose bumps now. "That feels so good. Don't stop."

He tried to make her quiet down by placing his lips onto hers but unfortunately one of their neighbors had already heard them.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking weirdos," someone yelled from above, making them both chuckle.

"Shh baby, you promised me to keep quiet," he whispered to her, trying to suppress his laughter.

She just nodded her head, biting her bottom lip and shrugging her shoulders innocently before starting to move her hips again. They had no idea how long they were sitting there, making love to each other. It certainly felt like an eternity as they were hardly able to catch their breaths while their bodies were covered in sweat.

She increased her pace one last time when Dean starting rubbing her clit, his lips circling one of her nipples while he let his tongue slide over it, making it hard. He was silently telling her that he was close, the movements of his fingers even faster now, rubbing her furiously.

"I'm about to cum, baby," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes now.

His lips were slightly parted now, letting her take control over his body by stopping to thrust into her. He rested his head against the back of the chair, watching her closely when she closed her eyes tightly, her lips pressed together as if she was in pain. It was a sweet torture.

Her body started shaking uncontrollably, her walls tight around his cock and as soon as he felt the familiar pulsating around his erection, he knew that she just had her orgasm.

He stopped rubbing her clit, digging his nails into the flesh of her hips and with one last intense thrust he emptied himself deep inside of her.

She collapsed on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck while he ran his hands up and down her back, making her shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, whispering into her ear and brushing her earlobe with his lips.

"I'm fine. As long as I'm in your arms I never feel cold," she whispered back.

A small smile spread across his face. She wasn't only sexy but adorable as well. He loved her so much that he could even imagine spending the rest of his life with her.

But maybe soon, making this decision would be taken away from him by somebody else...


	7. The next chapter of our lives

**Wow, your response to the latest chapter was overwhelming. I'm so glad you liked it.**

**Before we all go into the well-deserved weekend, I have a new chapter for you. The third one for this week. Wow, I'm on a roll ;-)**

**Enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 7: The next chapter of our lives

"You know that no matter what happens nothing will change, ok? I love you and I believe in you...in us," Roman said, kissing Karolina's cheek softly, curling some strands of her blonde hair around his finger.

They were both sitting in the living room, Karo on Roman's lap, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"I'm so nervous, Roman. What if..." she started to say but he cut her off immediately by placing his index finger over her lips.

"No ifs. No buts. Nothing. It is what it is and we can do nothing about it. Relax, babygirl. It's all good," he tried to soothe her, taking her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

She had been in that situation quite some time already. And it never got any better. It still felt horrible to wait for five long minutes in order to know if your life would change completely or not.

Three weeks ago Roman and Karolina deliberately tried for another baby. It was the day of her ovulation. They had been sleeping with each other many times after that as well, but this very night was their biggest hope. They hadn't put too much pressure on themselves anymore. Only having sex if they felt like it. And most importantly: she hadn't taken any pregnancy tests every few days like she had done before.

Now here she was, sitting in their living room in Pensacola, Roman's arms around her while the pregnancy test was on the table in front of them, placed on a kitchen tissue.

_Tick tock, tick tock..._

After what felt like an eternity, the alarm clock on Roman's cell phone went off, telling them that finally the time had come.

He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand gently and looking deep into her eyes, nodding at her and giving her an encouraging smile. He was ready. He wanted to know and he knew so did she.

"Come on, babygirl. Let's do this," he said in a whisper, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before bending forward slowly, grabbing the pregnancy test that would probably change everything they had known before.

He was surprised to see that she hid her face in the crook of his neck, her whole body shaking slightly. She had never been more excited in her whole life before. This was the moment of truth.

"Would you like me to look?" he asked, still holding the test in his hand without looking at it.

He so badly wanted to know what it said but he needed her approval first. He wouldn't do this without her. He knew she was afraid. And so was he. But the worst thing that could happen was that once again she wasn't pregnant.

"Yes...please..." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her eyes closed.

Roman swallowed hard, nodding his head in understanding before licking his suddenly dry lips in anticipation. It was now or never.

He held up the pregnancy test and looked at it intently, his eyes fixed on the little blue line that was shown on the small display of the device. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. He couldn't believe it. It happened again.

"Babygirl..." he said, letting out a deep breath while still holding the test tightly in his hand. "Sweetie...open your eyes."

She sighed heavily, not sure how to interpret the quietness of his voice. It sounded as if he was stuttering. It was as if she could feel his beating heart against her skin. What did this have to mean?

She slowly and cautiously straightened up, not once looking at the test he was still holding in his hand but fixing his eyes with hers. And what she saw in them confused her even more. Tears. Unshed tears. What did this have to mean?

"Roman..." she just said, not really sure what else she wanted to say. She felt like she was voiceless.

Suddenly a huge smile spread across his face, a single tear escaping his eyes and streaming down his face.

"You're pregnant. We're having another baby," he whispered, raising the pregnancy test and showing it to her so that she could see herself.

And there it was. The little blue line that made her the happiest woman in the world. She was pregnant. They did it. They finally did it.

"Oh God...I...you..." she stuttered nervously, covering her mouth with one of her hands while she held onto him tightly with the other one. "We're going to be parents. I'm having a baby."

She didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. She was so incredibly happy. She had never been happier in her whole life. They had tried so hard and finally they were rewarded. They would give Joshua a little brother or sister. She couldn't be any more proud.

Suddenly and very gently, Roman placed a hand over her stomach, caressing it softly while a huge smile spread across his face now.

"A baby..." he just said, not being fully able to fathom what they had just learned.

That was what they had been desperately waiting for during the last three months. All the pain they had endured finally paid off.

She placed her hand over his, looking deep into his eyes while single tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she was once again carrying a baby below her heart. His baby. But despite all her happiness, there was also a lot of fear deep inside of her.

"I'm afraid, Roman," she whispered, taking a deep breath when she saw the worry in his eyes.

She didn't even need to tell him what she was afraid of. He knew instantly. She was afraid of once again losing her baby. And he would lie if he said he wasn't. He would do everything in his power to protect her and their child from day one. He would stay by her side 24/7 if that was what she needed and wanted. Nobody was going to hurt her. He would make sure that at no point she would be stressed out over anything. He would pay attention to what she was eating, accompany her to each and every doctor's appointment and not miss one of her prenatal classes. He would support her in any way he could.

"Don't be, babygirl. Everything will be fine. I'll be with you this time. I won't leave you alone again," he said, his voice deep and soothing. "Let's enjoy this now. We're having a baby, Karolina."

He could say it over and over again. A baby. They were having a baby. It was the best gift a woman could give to a man. There was nothing that would make him any happier than her carrying his child. A child that was a sign of their love.

Nothing could stop them now. _Nobody_ could. They would make sure that all that mattered was Karolina and Roman...and their little baby.

**...**

"Karooooo, girl, damn...you have impeccable timing. Dean was just trying to seduce me but I'm not in the mood. You're my saving grace," Shannon said with a chuckle, glad her friend called her before things got heated between her boyfriend and her.

"Uhm...I really don't wanna disturb. You sure you have a few minutes for me...well...for us? We would like to tell you something," Karo said, excitement written all over her face although unfortunately Shannon couldn't see it.

"Sure, sweetie. What's going on?" she asked, plopping down on the couch of her San Francisco apartment while Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a coke in his hand.

"Is Dean there with you? You guys up for a little face-time?" Roman chimed in, hearing every word Shannon said as she was on loudspeaker.

"Uhm...yeah...okay. Hold on a second," she said, taking the phone away from her ear and touching the 'face time' button on her iPhone's display.

After a few more seconds she and Dean were on a video chat with their friends, confused looks on their faces by the sight in front of them.

"Guys, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean asked dumbfounded, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend who only shrugged her shoulders. "You know I'm really into porn and stuff but I didn't think you would give us another show again."

They all heard Karo giggle, making her body shake slightly. What was displayed on their phones was Karo's more or less flat stomach, and all of a sudden there was Roman's face right next to it which made Shannon yelp in surprise.

"Dude, you scared the shit outta me," she said, a chuckle escaping her lips when she saw the happy expression on Roman's face.

"So, you're probably wondering why you're looking at Karo's belly now, right?" he asked, his question more rhetorical than anything else.

"No shit," Dean said amused, rolling his eyes at his Samoan friend.

"Well, that's what I thought," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his friends. "Well, actually I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Shannon and Dean looked at each other and then back to Roman – and Karo's stomach -, not sure what was wrong with him. So they simply waited for him to continue.

"Shannon, Dean, this is my munchkin. Munchkin, these two weirdos are going to be your godparents," Roman said, kissing Karo's belly softly before smiling back into the camera of the iPhone.

Shannon held her breath for a few moments, not able to fully understand what Roman was trying to tell her.

"Munchkin?" she asked, completely stunned. Was it what she actually thought it was? Or was she imagining things?

"You guys...are you...is this..." Dean stuttered, a huge smile on his face when Roman already nodded his head in approval without hearing him out.

"Yes, we're pregnant. We're having a baby," he announced, covering Karo's tummy with her shirt again and letting her sit down next to him, now both of them grinning into the camera.

"Ahhhh, THAT'S SOOOO AWESOME," Shannon squealed, clapping her hands excitedly like a little toddler.

And Dean also couldn't be any more proud and happy for his best friends. They deserved it. They had been waiting for this baby for so long and he hoped that this time everything would work out. Their life would soon be complete. Just like his way. At least that was what he thought.

**...**

Seth was scrolling through his cell phone, checking out old pictures and reminiscing about good old times. He not only missed Karo, no, he also missed Dean and Roman. He sometimes felt as if he was alone in this world and that was breaking his heart.

All these women he brought back to his hotel room every single night would never be able to give him what he was craving for deep inside. It was love. Love and friendship. And whenever he wasn't on tour, he would go back to Davenport and spent his days all alone by himself while Dean and Roman would enjoy their time with their girls.

He closed the photo album folder on his cell phone and searched for Dean's number in his contact list. He needed a friend to talk to and Dean would be the best choice for that matter. He was sure that calling Roman would be a big mistake.

He finally found Dean's contact data und hit the call button, waiting impatiently for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Rollins, what's up man?" Dean asked cheerfully, surprised his friend called him all of a sudden.

They met once in a while when they were on tour, chatting about things like the on-going storylines and where they were going to be the next day. It was just typical small talk they held when they met each other in the hallways of the different arenas. It was a sad fact, but that was what their life was about nowadays.

"Hey dude. Just wanted to check up on you and see what you're up to," Seth said, getting comfortable on his hotel room bed and leaning against the headboard.

"Well, getting prepared for the next PPV. And dealing with the drama queen that is called my girlfriend. So, same shit, different day," Dean chuckled and Seth joined him immediately. "What about you? Haven't heard from you in a while."

Seth swallowed hard. He couldn't help but hear the reproach in Dean's voice. It wasn't his friend's fault that they hadn't been in touch recently. It was his fault alone. He preferred to live his life without his Shield clique ever since they had been broken up. Of course he spent time with them here and then, even attending Karo's and Roman's wedding and various other festivities, but that was about it.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to a bar or something. Catch up and stuff. What do you say?" Seth asked, hoping his friend would agree but as soon as he heard him sigh heavily, he immediately knew that he wouldn't have time for him.

"I'd love to, man. But...uhm...so...Roman and I wanted to go out for drinks and...well...we wanted to celebrate Karo's pregnancy," he said quietly, closing his eyes tightly and impatiently waiting for Seth's reaction.

He knew he would break his friend's heart with the news but one day he would find out anyways. Although Seth wouldn't admit it, Dean knew for sure that he still had feelings for Karo. He could tell by the choice of women he would take with him after a show each and every night. They resembled Karo so much that it was pretty obvious he still had the hots for her.

"She...she's pregnant again?" Seth asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Although he somehow expected that something like this would happen again, it didn't mean he was prepared for it. He never would be. It was final now. Karo would stay with Roman forever and there was no more hope for him whatsoever. Not that he had any hope left. Deep down he was convinced that they already had been done for good. There had never been anything between them if he was being honest to himself.

"Yeah, it's still early. She's only three or four weeks along," Dean replied, running a hand through his messy short hair. "Hey, how about you join us? Lemme call Roman and..."

"I don't think this is such a good idea, man. I'm sure Roman wouldn't want me to be there," Seth quickly said, sighing heavily.

Although Roman acted normal when he was around, he knew that deep inside there was still a lot of hatred he had towards him. Especially when Karo was around. They had talked things through the day of the intervention at Dean's place in Cincinnati but other than being civil around each other, they couldn't be the friends they always had been before.

"Dude, it's just him and me. No girls. No one else besides that. And we sure as hell won't talk about Karo and the baby all the time. Come on, bro. Let's bring back The Shield. If it's only for one more night," he literally begged, wanting to unit his two best friends to have a fun night out.

"Ugh...why you gotta do this to me?" he sighed in frustration, rubbing a hand over his face. "But fine. Yeah. But call him first and ask him if it's okay. I really don't wanna bother you guys."

Dean nodded his head eagerly although Seth couldn't see it. He was excited like a little boy on Christmas morning which made him chuckle about himself. He would bring Roman and Seth back together. Just him and the boys. Just like the times when they hadn't met Karo and Shannon yet. He was beyond thrilled.

**...**

"Seth should be here in a minute. He said he would take a shower and meet us here," Dean said, looking at Roman intently.

The man beside him only nodded his head, sipping on his beer and looking around curiously. He didn't want to talk about Seth just yet. He would be here in a few and he had to prepare himself mentally for meeting him again. He didn't even know how to greet him. Of course they had met each other on various occasions, but they had never been in such a small group for what felt like an eternity. Should he just nod his head at him? Fist-bump him like they always had or even hug him?

"So, how's Karo doing?" Dean asked, interrupting his friend's thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"She's fine. Still totally psyched about the pregnancy. It still seems so unreal," Roman admitted, a small smile on his face.

He couldn't believe that she was indeed pregnant again. They had been waiting for that moment for so long and finally it was there.

"So, is she already throwing up her insides or is it too early for that?" he asked with a chuckle, getting slapped by his Samoan friend immediately, rubbing the spot he had just been hit on.

"Shut up. That time will come soon enough. And it's not funny. It's horrible to see how bad she feels when there is nothing you can do about it," Roman countered, shaking his head in disbelief but still with a smile on his face.

"No more deep-throat action for the next few months, bro," Dean teased, remembering how Roman had told him once that she woke him up with a blowjob but had to throw up when he went in too deep.

"There seriously isn't anything I can tell you without you using it against me, right?" Roman asked, smirking at his buddy before rolling his eyes at him theatrically.

"Don't trust Ambrose with anything, Roman. You should know that by now," someone suddenly said, interrupting their conversation and immediately getting their attention.

And there he was: Seth Rollins. The man they normally considered their best friend. But at the same time he was also the person that felt more like a stranger than anything else in this very moment.

Roman wanted to say something about trust when Dean cut him off before he even could start his little speech, not wanting the evening to take such a turn right at the beginning.

"Seth, it's good to see you," Dean said, standing up and giving his friend a quick hug. "Glad you could make it."

Seth nodded his head at him and swallowed hard. His heart was beating fast in his chest when he turned around to face Roman. But he seemed just as nervous as he was and that calmed him down somehow.

He watched as Roman raised his arm, clenching his hand into a fist and extending it to him. Seth immediately copied his movement and bumped his fist with his, a weak smile on his face.

"Sit down, man. You're up for a beer?" Roman asked, waving at the waitress and ordering another round of beer for him and his friends.

"Long time no see," Roman added, looking at his friend intently.

He knew that this wasn't just Seth's fault. Maybe it wasn't his fault at all. It was Roman who unintentionally forced him into distancing himself from them. He felt a rush of guilt running through his veins. What had he done? Why was he acting like this? Of course he had his reasons. But maybe he took it too far with his behaviour.

"Yeah, I know. I've been...busy," Seth replied, gratefully taking the beer the waitress had just put in front of him and taking a huge gulp. "Congrats on the baby."

He looked at his Samoan friend expectantly, impatiently waiting for his reaction while he could hear his heart pound loudly in his own ears. Strangely enough he really meant it. He was happy for them. They deserved all the happiness and luck in the world after what they had been through. It might sound stupid but losing Joshua was hard for him as well. He couldn't even imagine how tough it must have been for Roman and Karolina.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Roman said, his voice almost a whisper and even a little shaky.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, the tension was almost tangible. Neither one of them knew what else to say. What was there left to say anyways? It was difficult for Seth to say those words anyways and there was nothing else Roman could do but to be genuinely grateful for his friend's words.

"Alright, who's up for a few shots? My treat, gentlemen," Dean announced, checking the drinks menu and ordering at least six shots for each of them so that finally the atmosphere would ease up and they could spend an evening amongst friends without thinking too much about their fucked-up past.

**...**

About two hours later they all stumbled out of the bar, holding their bellies while laughing their asses off about one of the stupidest jokes Dean had ever come up with. It was needless to say that the joke wasn't funny at all but in their current state that didn't even matter to them.

"God, Rollins, can you remember this one French chick we banged back when we were still in NXT? Damn boy, the good old times," Dean chuckled, high-fiving his two-toned friend while stumbling and almost falling to the ground which made them all laugh even harder.

"Dude, she was hot as fuck. I mean...I didn't understand a word she was saying but it turned me on big time," he replied, wiping his eyes while thinking about the strange things that girl had screamed while they had been fucking her.

"These European girls are the best, right Roman?" Dean asked, patting the bigger man's back and winking at him with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm convinced they are. Not sure what Shannon would think about that theory though," he teased, tousling his friend's short hair.

"My girl is out of reach, gentlemen. Although she's quite bitchy at the moment. It's probably that time of the month. At least that's what I think 'cause I'm not even getting any," he whined, acting as if he would shoot himself in the head.

"Well, the ring rats are always available, my friend," Seth said, finally being able to catch his breath after laughing so hard just a few seconds ago.

"I most definitely have blue balls but I don't think I would go for these sluts again," Dean replied, sensing that the fun was over now as Roman had tensed up next to him.

"You really should stop fucking those cheap bitches, Rollins. Go and get a girlfriend," Roman said, fixing his ponytail while looking at his friend from the side.

"Don't tell me what I need to do, Reigns. I'm fine," he snapped, stopping dead in his tracks and looking at the dark-haired man next to him challenging.

They'd really had a great evening so far and it felt as if nothing bad had ever happened between them in the past. They were chatting about everything under the sun, laughing at each other's stupid jokes and drinking shot after shot. Neither Karo nor Shannon had been a subject until now but from this moment on everything was back to _'normal'_.

"You're fine? Is that why you keep banging these poor Karo look-alikes? Grow up, man," he replied mockingly, an annoyed expression on his face.

And that was the moment Seth lost it. He wouldn't let Roman talk to him like that. Without a warning he raised his fist and punched his Samoan friend hard in the face, making him tumble backwards but thankfully Dean caught him just in time.

He was so sick of this. He was sick of Roman blaming him for everything that had happened. He had enough of him saying that everything he did was wrong. But what bugged him the most was that Roman was right. Yes, he was sleeping with these girls to comfort himself over the fact that Karo was out of reach. But he honestly didn't even know why he was _really_ doing it. He was so confused by his own feelings. He didn't have these butterflies in his stomach anymore when he saw her. His heart was back to normal when she was around. Why did he have the feeling to fuck these look-alikes when he wasn't even sure if he really still loved her after all?

"Okay...stop it you two...STOP IT," Dean yelled, getting in between his two friends and keeping them away from each other so that this wouldn't end up in a bloody brawl. "Boys, dammit, is this really necessary? I thought we were all good," Dean said through gritted teeth, looking back and forth between them and noticing that Roman had a small cut under his right eye.

"Why don't you ask HIM why it's necessary to be a dick when it comes to me and Karo spending time with each other? Don't you trust her?" Seth asked, directing the last question to Roman who was seething with anger.

"It's YOU I don't trust," he spat back, rearing up and trying to get back at Seth but Dean held him back with as much power as he could muster.

Roman was completely out of control. He had no idea why he was acting the way he was. He had actually enjoyed spending time with his two friends but then one wrong word was being said and he was seeing red again. It was stupid. He was stupid. And he hated himself for being such a dick to Seth.

"Get a grip, Reigns. It's been almost two years now. You have no fucking idea what you're doing to her by keeping me away from her. You'll never get it, will ya?" Seth asked, slapping away Dean's hands which were keeping him away from Roman, giving them both one last death glare before turning around and getting away from them as soon as possible.

He was mad. He was mad at himself for punching Roman. He was mad at Dean for inviting him. He was mad about drinking too much and letting them all get to this point in their drunken state.

He just wanted his friends back. Was that too much to ask for?


	8. I just don't want this

**I'm sooo sorry it took me that long to get this one out but I was sick and didn't feel right. **

**But here we go with another chapter and it's full of surprises. So I guess this should make it up to you lol**

**Thanks to ShannonTheAwesomeOne for brainstorming with me over this chapter. It was a lot of fun and we're sure you guys are gonna freak out on us after reading this haha Sweetie, there will be a few of your lines in here…thanks for them :)**

**Thanks to my awesome readers and reviewers as well as the amazing PezzieCoyote.**

**Now enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 8: I just don't want this

Shannon kept glancing at her watch constantly, her right leg bouncing up and down nervously while she was waiting in her doctor's examination room. The WWE was in San Francisco for the next few days which meant that she could stay in her apartment together with Dean. Due to a Thyroid dysfunction she had to see her doctor at least every six months just to make sure that everything was okay with her. Today was just another one of these appointments and she couldn't wait to be home again soon. Patience wasn't one of her best features.

Roman and Karo, on the other hand, had decided to stay in Pensacola. They had talked to Hunter and asked him for a couple of days off so that they could go to different doctor's appointments to see if their baby was okay. It was only natural that they were more carefully with this pregnancy after what had happened to Joshua.

First of all they had wanted to know if the pregnancy test was right so that they wouldn't be head over heels in love with a baby that didn't exist. But Karo's gynaecologist immediately took away their fears and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Hunter was positively surprised by the news and happily approved their holiday request, even though Roman had a lot of media stuff to do as the World Heavyweight Champion, but some things were more important than wrestling and Karo's pregnancy definitely was one of them.

"Miss O'Brien," the doctor said, interrupting her thoughts of Dean waiting for her at home and bringing her back to reality. "I've just received the results of the blood samples and the urine test."

Shannon just nodded her head at him and gave him a weak smile. She knew what he was going to say. _Stop eating so much pizza. And no more beer for you, young lady._ She knew her blood cholesterol level wasn't really healthy but she loved eating and wouldn't even think about giving up the good things in life.

"Shannon, dear, how long has it been since you last had your period?" the doctor asked, still checking the results which were right in front of him on his desk.

"Last month. I should be getting it any day now," she said without hesitating, shrugging her shoulders as she couldn't remember exactly when her last period ended. She was never good at these things.

She watched the doctor curiously, wondering why he was sighing heavily. The look on his face told her that something wasn't right and once again she was afraid that her insides were even more messed up than they had been before. She truly was damaged goods.

"Well, you're not going to get it this month, dear. Your urine tells us that you're pregnant," he said, suddenly a happy smile on his face as if he was giving her good news.

Shannon involuntarily held her breath, her heart beating fast in her chest. What had he just told her? She was pregnant? No, she must be dreaming. God, she really was suffering from a lack of sleep due to all the fucking she did with Dean that she even started fantasizing about something like _that_.

"W…what? Nope, that's impossible. I can't have kids. My gynaecologist said so after my aborted pregnancy when I was younger," she insisted, shaking her head feverishly.

"Well, your gynaecologist probably meant to say that the odds of becoming pregnant were slim and…" he started to explain but was cut off immediately.

"She said it was a one in a million chance, doc," she countered, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"It looks like you just won the lottery then, haven't you? Let me take some more blood samples and we'll test that. Your urine could be giving off a bad read," he stated, a reassuring smile on his face while nodding his head at her.

Shannon on the other hand was shocked, dumbfounded even. Pregnant? A baby? No way.

As much as she had been dreaming about having children one day, she knew that with Dean she didn't have the right partner for something like that. They weren't supposed to have kids. They would probably still be in an easy-going relationship when they were 80. This thing between them wasn't serious enough.

She just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. She was sure the doctor was wrong and that he had mixed up her test results with someone else's. Or had he?

**…**

After 20 more minutes, she was sitting in her car, her hands holding the steering wheel tightly so that her knuckles turned white. The doctor wasn't wrong. He was right. She was pregnant.

She knew that Dean was impatiently waiting for her at home. He had promised her to cook dinner for them which was another first for him. A small smile spread across her face when she thought about how adorable and good-hearted her man was. But she also knew that if she told him about the baby, the plates wouldn't be filled with food, no, he would probably throw them after her.

He didn't want to have kids. His childhood had been awful and he didn't want his own child to experience anything like that. He kept telling her he wouldn't be a good dad. He would probably be just like his father when all a baby deserved was unconditional love. That was something he didn't have in him. He sometimes couldn't even love himself.

But what was she supposed to do now? Keep it from him? Not telling him and keeping it to herself? She immediately shook her head. She couldn't do that. He would find out sooner or later and then he would be even angrier at her.

She started the engine and slowly made her way back to her apartment, even going a long way round so that she could collect herself. She tried thinking about how she should tell him. But she knew there wasn't a good way to let him know. She probably just had to spill the beans to make him understand what was going on.

She took a deep breath when she was standing in front of her apartment door, hearing Gavin's dog Fabio bark excitedly in the apartment next to hers. Gavin. If she had chosen him, she knew he would be happy about a baby. He was everything Dean wasn't. But he wasn't the man she fell in love with. It was Dean who had her heart.

"Good god, where have you been for fuck's sake?" Dean immediately started bitching when she entered the kitchen. "Dinner has been ready for ages. It's probably even cold now."

She watched him as he took the plates and made his way over to the living room, following him as he set them down on the table in front of the TV before he looked at her expectantly.

"Whatcha waiting for?" he asked, looking at her wide-eyed when he finally realized that she probably had been crying. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Dean, we need to talk," she said, looking him straight in the eye while she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Uhm, can this wait until after dinner? I'm really hungry," he said, grabbing his fork and picking up a piece of meat.

"No, it fucking can't wait," she yelled, taking away the fork and throwing it away aimlessly. "It's really important."

Dean looked at her surprised. He knew she could have a hot temper but he had never seen her like that before. Now he was convinced that it was definitely _that_ time of the month.

"Relax, woman. No need to lash out," he mumbled, raising his hands in defence. "Go ahead then, I'm listening."

Shannon swallowed hard and sat down in the armchair across from him, looking at him intently as if she was expecting him to say something when it was clearly her who had to do the talk.

"So?" he urged her, raising an eyebrow when she once again had tears in her eyes.

He had no idea what was wrong with her. He probably should have listened to her when she told him about her illness but he was too busy watching a football match on TV at that time. He could be such a horrible boyfriend sometimes.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes for a split second before finally having the courage to tell him the news that would change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant, Dean," she simply said, her voice almost a whisper.

She felt as if she was in trance after saying those words. It was as if she was dreaming and all of this wasn't real. What made things worse was the fact that Dean just kept staring at her without saying anything. He remained silent, probably waiting for her to say that she was joking. Was it April 1st yet again?

"Dean, say something. Please…" she begged, the tears that she had tried to keep back finally escaping her eyes.

He still kept staring at her, watching as tear by tear slid down her cheeks but he couldn't even feel anything. No joy, no hate, no nothing. He was numb.

"No you're not," he suddenly said, taking the fork he had gotten for her and starting to eat again.

She just looked at him dumbfounded. _No you're not?_ Was he serious? And how could he even think about food now?

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just told you that I'm pregnant and all you can think of is 'No you're not'?" she asked, her voice rising to another octave.

All of a sudden he took the plate and, as she had suspected before, threw it away so that it ended up against the wall, shattering to hundreds of pieces.

"You're not. You're not pregnant. You can't be," he said through gritted teeth, standing up and looking at her challenging. "Or have you set this up, huh? You did this on purpose, didn't you? Telling me how you can't have babies so that we don't give a fuck about protection so you could pin a kid on me. Very clever, Miss O'Brien."

Shannon looked at him shocked, her heart breaking in her chest. Was he really accusing her of doing something like that? Lying to him about something that was so essential and important?

"What are you even talking about? I didn't plan this, goddammit. Why would I?" she started to yell, eventually losing her patience with him.

"So you can keep me. You did this so I wouldn't leave you anymore," he yelled back, moving closer to her with so much hatred and anger in his eyes that she could definitely say she was afraid of him.

He suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, hastily pulling her with him to the front door where she was fortunately able to stop him.

"What are you doing? You're hurting me, stop it," she groaned, pulling her arm back and rubbing her wrist which already had his imprints on it.

"We're going to the hospital," he stated nonchalantly, opening the front door which she immediately slammed close again. Nobody needed to hear what they were arguing about. Most importantly not Gavin.

"And what do you think we're going to do there?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at him expectantly.

Dean's lips were in a thin line, having them pressed together while he was breathing heavily through his nose.

"Getting rid of that thing in your belly. That's what we're gonna do," he said, once again grabbing her wrist but she shoved him away.

"You wanna kill our baby?" she gasped, covering her mouth with one hand in shock.

She couldn't believe he just said that. Who had he become? Who was this man in front of her that she loved with all her heart? He was gone. That wasn't him anymore. It felt as if she didn't know him anymore.

"Killing sounds so harsh. Let's just take the appropriate name for this whole procedure. Let's just abort it. I'm sure you know how this works, right?" he asked, a sly and dirty smile on his face.

But his smile soon vanished when he felt her hand on his cheek, getting slapped by her with full force. He looked at her wide-eyed while holding his cheek, anger flowing through his system.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?" she screamed, taking a step back and looking him up and down.

Her body started shaking uncontrollably with sobs while tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had been sure that Dean would freak out about her pregnancy but she had no idea it would be that extreme.

He wanted her to abort their baby. He wanted to kill it.

"I swear to God, Shannon. Me or the baby…you gotta choose," he threatened, looking her dead in the eye.

She was taken aback when she heard him say those words. He was serious about this. He wanted her to get rid of their baby or else he would leave her. She would have never expected him to react the way he did and she had never been that hurt before.

"You can't make me abort our baby and…" she started but he cut her off.

"Your baby. This isn't mine. Who knows if you've been fucking around," he spat, almost getting in her face.

Shannon was speechless. She didn't know what else to say. First he denied her pregnancy, then he wanted her to abort it and now he accused her of cheating on him?

"You know what? I'm outta here. I'm sick of you and your bullshit," he simply said when she didn't answer him, taking his cell phone and the keys to his rental car and making his way out of the apartment, loudly slamming the door behind him.

And the moment he was gone, Shannon broke down crying.

Here she was, pregnant with his baby while he made it crystal clear to her that he didn't want to have a family with her. He was gone. He had left her. And she didn't even know if it was for good. She had never felt more alone in her life. She was heartbroken.

She somehow was able to make her way over to the couch, throwing herself onto it and crying her heart out with all she had. Millions of thoughts were running through her mind and she was scared to death. Not only was she alone, but her baby wouldn't even have a dad. She would be a single mother and her child would always wonder why her or his daddy wouldn't want to be a part of its life.

What made things even worse was that she didn't even have a job. Dean had never really supported her career as an author and therefore she hadn't had the possibility to publish the book she had been working on for so long. She didn't have the money to support her child. Her life was a mess. She was fucked.

She desperately needed to talk to someone before she would lose her mind. She knew that stressing herself out would do her no good and who else knew better about this than Karo?

She took her cell phone and called Karo's house phone in Pensacola, hoping she was at home as she probably had a doctor's appointment marathon ahead of her.

It rang once, twice…and finally somebody picked up.

"Reigns?" Roman said after picking up on the third ring, sounding a little tired.

"Uhm…hey Roman, it's Shannon. Can I talk to you Karo please?" she asked, trying to control her crying but she failed miserably.

"Well, she's under the shower right now. Do you want her to call you back?" he asked, not yet sensing that she was sobbing.

"No…uh…well, yeah, but no hurry. I'll be home anyways," she stuttered, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Okay, what did Dean do now?" he asked in a joking manner when he heard her sniffle, expecting it to be a small fight between her and Dean, as that was how they both led their relationship.

"It's nothing," she lied, another sob escaping her.

"Sunshine, you know you can talk to be about anything," he said in his deep and soothing voice, sensing that something seemed to be terribly wrong.

She couldn't help but let it all out after he had said those words. She knew she could trust Roman and maybe it would help to tell him everything so that she could just get it all off of her chest.

"I'm pregnant," she said sniffling, the tears not stopping to stream down her face.

At first Roman didn't know what to say. She was pregnant? They hadn't even told them that they were trying for a baby which made the news even more surprising.

"But that's a beautiful thing, Shannon," he said after a few moments, he himself being an expecting father and everyone knew how excited he was about it. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations? Dean just fucking left me a few minutes ago," she snapped at him, immediately regretting treating him that badly when all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"He left you? Why the fuck would he do that?" he asked perplexed, ignoring her snappy comment, too shocked about what he had just been told.

"He denied that I was pregnant first, telling me that I couldn't be pregnant. Then he wanted me to abort the baby and in the end he made me decide between him and the kid, even accusing me of cheating on him," she explained, her cheeks puffy from all the crying by now.

"And you chose the baby?" he asked quietly, not sure what all of this meant.

It felt as if she was talking nonsense. All of this didn't make sense for him. Why would someone leave their woman because she was pregnant? After all this should be THE reason to stay.

"I didn't choose anything. He didn't even give me the chance for any decision. He just left," she cried, blowing her nose with a tissue.

"Okay, listen to me sweetheart. Stop crying now. It's not good for the baby. And forget about Dean for a moment, ok? He's not worth it if he's treating you like this. Close your eyes and take a deep breath," he said, trying to calm her down as much as he could.

"I'm alone, Roman. And I'm scared. I can't do this by myself," she said, not being able to stop crying although she knew that Roman was right.

"You're not alone. You have me and Karo. We will always support you," he quickly said, his heart breaking for her when he realized just how afraid she seemed to be. "Don't worry about anything, ok? Listen, come here. Come to Pensacola. I don't want you to be alone. I'll check some flights and will get back to you as soon as I can. Let me pay. Don't worry about anything, ok?"

Shannon didn't know what to say. Is this what she really wanted? To go to Florida and be a burden for Roman and Karolina? But maybe Roman was right. She shouldn't be alone. And being with her best friends would probably the best solution. At least Karo would know how she felt.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna disturb you guys or anything," she said, finally able to calm down a little.

"Really? Don't be ridiculous. Karo will be thrilled to have you here with us. She will freak out when I tell her you're pregnant," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least she'll be happy about it," she mumbled, her heart heavy in her chest when she once again realized that Dean had left her.

"Hush now, beautiful. Promise me to calm down and I will call you in a few, ok?" he asked, smiling to himself when she promised to behave for the time being.

When he hung up the phone, he ran a hand through his long dark hair, taking a deep breath. He knew Dean wouldn't pick up the phone if he tried to call him now. So there was only one more person he could try to reach and this would honestly cost him quite an effort.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket, searched through his contact list and after contemplating if he should really do it, he pressed the call button and waited for the other person to answer the phone.

"Hey Roman. How's it?" Seth said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

He would lie if he said he wasn't surprised about Roman's call. Ever since punching him in the face, they hadn't been in touch again. So why would he call now? To once again tell him that he was a useless, pathetic idiot?

"Hi Seth. Listen man, I need your help. I know you're probably still pissed at me about what happened but this isn't about us this time," he quickly explained, not wanting to get into another fight with his former best friend when for once they needed to stick together again.

"Is something wrong with Karo or the baby?" he instantly asked, afraid that once again something had happened to them.

"No, they're alright, thanks for asking though. It's about Shannon. She's pregnant and Dean decided to be a dick and leave her," Roman explained, sighing heavily.

"He what? What the fuck is wrong with him?" he asked, more himself than Roman. "I suppose that baby wasn't planned then."

"It wasn't. Look, I know you guys are in San Fran right now. I'm sure Dean will probably get shitfaced tonight. Would you mind keeping your eye open for him should you all head into a bar?" Roman asked, hoping that Seth would do him this favour.

"Of course. God, how fucked up is that? Thanks for calling me, man. I'll let you know as soon as I've found him," he promised, saying his goodbyes to Roman before calling his other mates, telling them they would go out partying tonight, hoping he would find Dean in one of the bars that night.

Meanwhile Dean was driving around San Francisco aimlessly. It was slowly getting dark and he still had no idea where to go. Should he check into a hotel? Or should he even sleep in the car?

_I'm pregnant_. Her words echoed through his head over and over again. He was shocked. He was absolutely dumbfounded by this news. After the false alarm a while ago, he was sure something like that would never happen to them again. And now he was going to be a father?

He was mad at her, furious even. Why wasn't she careful enough? She knew he hated using condoms, so it was her responsibility to take care of protection. But she was negligent and now they were in this mess called pregnancy.

This wasn't his fault. It was hers and hers alone. And that's why she had to take care of this herself. He didn't want that baby. It didn't fit into his life now. Maybe it would never. He would even agree on paying for this abortion but she wouldn't want that. He was convinced that she had planned this. She wanted him to stay with her forever and that was the only way she could keep him to herself.

He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't go back to her. Not until she had gotten rid of that thing in her belly. Their life had been perfect. They had been happy with each other, he had even given her his heart. And that was what made him even angrier. He had finally allowed himself to love and be loved. And now this is what he got for trusting someone. He had been used and betrayed.

He regretted ever entering a relationship with her, letting her into his heart when he had always known one day she would break it. He was so stupid, so incredibly dumb for allowing someone to be a part of his life.

He passed a few bars on the left side of the street, finally having an idea of what he wanted to do. He needed to get drunk. He needed to forget about everything that was happening. And what could be better than alcohol…and women?


	9. Things are so complicated

**Sooo, I somehow was able to write another chapter for you. I guess this is only fair as I won't be able to write again until Tuesday next week.**

**I have to say that the current chapters are difficult and exhausting to write. I hope all of this makes sense to you as I need to keep thousands of things in mind in order not to mix things up :D**

**ShannonTheAwesomeOne, here is what came out after our brainstorming session yesterday. And once again, there are some of your amazing lines in there.**

**22 reviews so far for the latest chapter. I guess this is another record. Thanks so much :)**

**Enjoy & review, my lovely friends!**

**...**

Chapter 9: Things are so complicated

"Hey baby, who have you been talking to?" Karo asked curiously as she entered the living room, drying her hair with a towel while Roman pushed his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Seth," he simply said, running a hand over his face before sighing heavily, knowing she would be surprised and maybe even concerned about this.

"Seth?" she asked appalled, her eyes wide in shock. Why would Roman deliberately talk to Seth? Something must be terribly wrong.

"Yeah. But no worries. We didn't fight," he quickly said before smiling at her warmly. "Come here for a minute please. I need to talk to you."

Roman extended his hand to her and made her sit on his right leg, her arm around his shoulder now while she waited for him to talk.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when he didn't start to speak right away.

She cupped his cheek with her free hand, caressing it before tracing his bottom lip with her index finger. Oh, how she loved his lips. They were full and plump and she just loved kissing them.

"I'm not really sure to be honest," he said, swallowing hard before continuing. "Shannon called a few minutes ago. She actually wanted to talk to you."

"So?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him when the look in his eyes reflected worry and sadness.

"She told me she's pregnant," he breathed in sharply, licking his suddenly dry lips nervously.

"She what? Oh my God. She's having a baby? That's just….ahhh….this is great," Karo yelped, clapping her hands excitedly as if she had just been given the greatest news of all time.

"It's great, indeed. But listen babygirl," he started before taking her hands into his, squeezing them gently before continuing. "Dean left her."

The smile on Karo's face immediately vanished. She finally understood why Roman seemed to be so saddened and desperate when he told her about the news. Her best friend was pregnant, but her boyfriend decided to leave her alone.

"Dean left her?" she asked dumbfounded, looking deep into his eyes when he slowly nodded his head. "But why would he do that?"

Roman wished he could give her a reasonable explanation for this whole mess but the facts he had been given by Shannon were everything but reasonable. So he just had to be honest with her.

"He's blaming her for all of this. Accusing her of planning to pin a child on him, even denying the baby and saying she had cheated on him," he stated, seeing how Karo pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"That no good son of a bitch," she said through gritted teeth, not believing what she had just been told. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'm gonna kick his ass. I'll cut off his balls so that he'll never be able to use his dick again and then I'll…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop it, babygirl. Calm down," Roman tried to reason, concerned when he saw how anger was written all over her face.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? That asshole decided to leave my best friend while she's pregnant with HIS baby. And you tell me to calm down? I'm gonna kill him," she exploded, suddenly jumping up and running back in forth in the living room.

"Sweetie, I mean it. Calm down. I understand that you're angry as fuck. But that doesn't change anything," he admonished, stopping her by placing his hands on her hips. "Remember that we promised each other not to stress you or the baby out again? Karolina, I don't wanna risk anything. Please keep that in mind."

She closed her eyes tightly, nodding her head in understanding. She knew he was right but it was very difficult to keep calm when something like that was happening. She felt horrible for Shannon. She must feel so heartbroken and alone.

"I'm so mad at him," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his midsection before placing her head on his chest. "Somebody needs to talk some sense into him."

Roman let his hands run up and down her back, soothing her as much as he could. He knew that deep down she was furious. She was full of adrenaline and it took her a lot of control to keep her anger in check. But he was happy that she at least tried.

"That's why I called Seth. Maybe he's able to open Dean's eyes. I don't even have to try calling him. He definitely won't pick up. But Seth's right there. I'm sure he'll find him in some bar," Roman explained, kissing the top of her head and rocking her back and forth.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity but they didn't want to let go of each other. In this very moment they once again realized just how lucky they were. Lucky for being so in love with each other, for having the same goals and dreams. Shannon wasn't so lucky and that broke Karo's heart into a million pieces.

"I told Shannon to come here. I don't want her to be alone," he said before gently letting go of her, taking a step back so that he could look into her eyes. "Just imagine this: You guys can be pregnant together, how does that sound? You can go shopping for baby clothes together and then you can help Shannon on how to baby proof her apartment and hey, you can both hold each other's hair while throwing up in the mornings. Isn't this just awesome?"

He yelped when she slapped his arm with all her power, but smiled at her when she suddenly started to giggle. He loved to see her like that; a happy expression on her face was what made her even more beautiful. He knew that she was still angry with Dean, very much so. But after what happened during their first pregnancy, she was now responsible enough to not let her anger get to her.

"Don't even think about shifting this task to her. You're quite good at holding my hair while I throw up my insides because of YOUR baby," she teased, placing a sweet kiss on his lips while he chuckled.

"Alright boss," he said and saluted her which made her laugh. "But now I have to book a flight for her. So if you'll excuse me..."

He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, looking deep into her eyes before winking at her. God, how he loved that woman.

**…**

_*When you're not at the clubs, stick with Shannon. I don't want her doing something drastic.*  
_  
This was the first text message Seth had gotten from Roman in over two years which he didn't immediately delete. Normally his messages were irrelevant or even full of hatred, but this one had a lot of meaning.

He was happy that they were both finally able to talk to each other in a civil manner again. The sad thing was that it only happened because of Shannon's fucked up situation.

But he didn't want to think about this that much. Roman was right and he had to make sure that Shannon was safe.

He didn't even call her beforehand. He knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to him anyways. Therefore he simply made his way over to her apartment and was there in a matter of just fifteen minutes. He knocked on her front door, his heart breaking when he could hear that on the other side of the door she was sobbing uncontrollably.

She opened the door just a crack, afraid that it would be Dean who wasn't done accusing her of things. She wouldn't be able to handle this now. Not only did she have to get over the fact that he had left her, no, she also had to fathom that she was pregnant. She was having a baby and she didn't even have the chance to process that herself.

"Open the door, sweetheart. It's just me," Seth said calmly, trying to look into her eyes but she immediately looked down at her feet, hiding them from him.

She slowly opened the door for him to enter, not saying another word and just watching as he made his way into the living room. He was shocked by the sight in front of him. Food was lying on the floor and sticking on the wall, pieces of porcelain shattered all over the ground while the living room table was covered with used tissues.

"I'm sorry. Lemme just…," she started but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"No need to clean up. It's fine," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

He had seen this before. In his own apartment. But instead of food lying everywhere, he had bottles of beer and vodka all distributed over the living room. He was relieved to see that this wasn't the case here.

"Who told you?" Shannon asked, not needing to mention what exactly she was talking about because she could tell both she and Seth knew.

"Roman called me," he simply said, shrugging his shoulders and taking her hand into his, softly dragging her to the couch so that they could both sit next to each other.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for what Dean's doing to you. I knew he could be an asshole but even I didn't know he was able to be such a dick," Seth said apologetically, feeling horrible that his friend was doing this to her.

She needed all the love and support now, no hate or even stupid accusations.

"It isn't your fault. Don't apologize for him. It is not your place to do so," she said, another tear streaming down her face.

"I honestly feel like it is. You will never know just how mad I am at him. He deserves a good ass-kicking. And he'll get one, trust me," he promised, her hand still in his, squeezing hers gently.

He looked at her intently, the tears not stopping while her whole body was shaking with sobs. He wished there was anything he could do for her but there was nothing else other than comforting her with his words.

"I'm so afraid, Seth. I can't do this on my own. I need him. My baby needs a father. How am I supposed to do this?" she asked, not even sure if those questions were directed at Seth rather than at herself.

"If Dean doesn't pull his head out of his ass, I'll be here for you and that baby. I promise that," he says before putting his hand on her stomach gently. "Every child deserves to have a daddy."

That was all Shannon needed to hear to once again break down crying. She had no idea if her hormones were to blame already, but Seth's words touched her deeply. He was definitely a guy to fall in love with.

"Shh, don't cry, sweetheart. It's all good. You're not alone. You'll never be alone," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his heart feeling heavy in his chest when he felt how her whole body was quivering.

She didn't deserve to be treated like that. She deserved somebody who loved her unconditionally and with all his heart. But yet again here she was, an expectant mother all by herself while her useless boyfriend 'escaped' the madness he had left behind.

He just held her in his arms and let her cry. She needed to let it all out. It didn't make sense to fight the tears. She probably hadn't cried in months. Dean had never been the kind of guy who knew how to handle a crying woman, which only told him that Shannon probably had always tried to be strong in front of him. It wasn't fair.

After endless minutes, her sobs finally quieted down. Her tears had wetted his grey shirt thoroughly but he didn't mind. It felt good knowing that he could at least be there for her when there was nothing else he could do otherwise.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, gently letting go of her to look into her eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy.

"Not really. But there are no more tears left to cry at the moment. Thanks Seth," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and grabbing another tissue, blowing her nose.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Seth had no idea what else to say. He wasn't sure if she was done talking about Dean. Or if there was anything else she wanted to talk about. He decided he would let her decide the next move. She was the one who was hurt and he would do whatever she needed from him.

"How are you doing, Seth?" she finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. Did she just ask him how he was doing after she had just been left by the father of her unborn baby? Shannon really was one of a kind.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her expectantly before he continued. "This isn't about me, sunshine. This is about you."

She took his hand into hers and looked deep into his eyes, confusion and even insecurity reflecting in them.

"It's been about you for quite some time now but we've all been so busy with ourselves that we left you outside alone. And that's not fair. And trust me, I'd rather listen to you than listen to the stories of my own pathetic life right now," she insisted, running her thumb over the back of his hand gently.

He just looked at her puzzled, completely at a loss of words. He didn't know what she expected him to say now. What was she referring to?

"Sleeping with ring rats. That's not who you are," she started but quickly stopped when she saw the annoyance on his face.

"Really? Do we have to discuss this now? I'd rather not talk about it. It doesn't mean anything," he immediately defended himself, remembering he had a similar conversation with Roman not too long ago. And they all knew how this night had ended.

"Listen Seth. I know there's a lot you need to get off of your chest. You're here for me and I wanna be here for you. I won't judge, I won't tell you what to do. I just offer for you to tell me what's on your mind. Nobody ever asked why you are acting the way you are. I just wanna know why and try to help you with whatever is heavy on your heart," she stated, looking at him with a weak smile on her face.

Maybe she really just wanted to distract herself from the situation at hand. She would have enough time to worry about Dean and that he had left her alone with their baby. She didn't want to think about it 24/7. And she was sure Seth also needed a friend he could talk to.

"I don't know, Shannon. It's just that I…damn…I don't even know myself," he mumbled, sighing heavily before resting his back against the backrest of the couch.

"Do you still love her?" she asked directly, looking at him intently while she was waiting for his reaction.

He immediately broke the eye-contact, not being able to look into her eyes. He knew that to his friends he was an open book. And he wasn't sure he wanted Shannon to see what he was feeling deep inside.

"I'm not sure honestly. I mean, it's been two years already. I miss her terribly but there are no more butterflies in my stomach whenever I see her. I think I've accepted that she's with Roman and I don't really have the feeling of wanting to sleep with her anymore. This sounds so weird, doesn't it?" he asked, more himself than her.

But it was the truth. He missed her. But he was sure he just missed her as a friend. He admitted he would give anything to have just one more of her kisses, but deep down he knew that he didn't have a chance. And he never would. He just wanted his friend back.

"Why all these women who looked like her?" she questioned, knowing that this question would take him aback but she wanted to know.

"Coincidence?" he more asked than stated.

He looked at Shannon unsure when she chuckled. What was so funny about that?

"We both know this wasn't coincidence," she said firmly before continuing. "Listen Seth, you need to let go of her. I'm sure you don't love her anymore. You just love the idea of loving her. You're so used of trying to win her that you made it a bad habit to act the way you do. Stop banging cheap ring rats. Stop thinking about the past."

Seth took a deep breath, trying to process what she had just told him. And it all made sense. He had been so unsure of his feelings for months now. He thought he still loved her but maybe Shannon was right. Maybe he just loved the idea of loving her although he was over her already.

"It just felt good to get the satisfaction while it lasted. I felt horrible the moment I kicked those skanks out of my hotel room," he admitted truthfully, once again realizing what an asshole he had become.

"You deserve better than this," she said, once again squeezing his hand gently.

"I'm not sure if I even deserve to be loved. I've fucked up big time. Over and over again," he grumbled, letting go of her hand and rubbing his eyes.

He didn't want to cry. Not in front of her. He needed to be strong for her and not the other way round. It wasn't fair to cry his heart out when it was clearly her who needed the support and comfort now.

She inconspicuously moved closer to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and closing the distance between them. She pulled him close to her body, letting him feel that he could trust her with whatever he had on his mind.

But there was nothing else left to say. All he needed to do was to let loose. And he did. He cried. All these tears he had fought for endless months or even years were finally escaping his eyes. He had tried to be strong. He had wanted to forget about all the pain and he was sure that just having fun with random chicks was what he needed. But that wasn't who he was. Seth Rollins was a sensitive guy. All he needed was love and the feeling of being safe with someone.

"It's okay. Let it all out," she whispered into his ear while he rested his face in the crook of her neck.

She couldn't help but cry with him. She cried with him because she was both sad for him and herself. She felt sorry for having treated him like that in the last two years. She had always tried to bring him back into their clique but things had been difficult. And she felt bad for not once asking him what he felt deep inside. Then again she also cried because of Dean. The man she loved with all her heart, the man who was the father of her unborn child.

They both sat there crying in each other's arms, caressing one another to calm down and let the other one know they weren't alone.

"One day I'm going to find a person that loves me, right?" he asked after endless minutes, gently breaking the hug and looking at her with puffy eyes.

"Of course you will. There are millions of women out there that would be lucky to call you their boyfriend. Just let it happen," she said quietly, smiling at him weakly while caressing his cheek softly.

"Thanks Shannon. Thank you for everything," he whispered, once again moving closer to her and kissing her cheek quickly.

"No, thank YOU," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

She was happy to have him in her life. And she hoped that one day he would finally find that woman that would capture his heart and soul. He deserved it.

**…**

About an hour later, Seth, Antonio, CM Punk, Jimmy, Jey and Zack made their way into the Waikiki's, a hip bar in downtown San Francisco which was said to have the best beer in town. Seth had convinced his buddies to go there although they had planned to go to another club at the other end of the city, but Seth was sure that he would find Dean wherever the beer was tasty.

And so it was. Just after a few more minutes, Seth found Dean, sitting at the bar counter, a beer in one hand while the other was placed on another woman's ass. What made things even worse was that Dean was making out with her. It shuddered him when he saw their tongue action from what felt like miles away.

He had to stop that. He was disgusted by the sight in front of him and he knew where this would lead to and this definitely couldn't happen. Not tonight, not ever.

"Dean, what the fuck man? What are you doing? Shannon sits at home, crying her eyes out and you make out with some slut? Dude, that woman loves you with all her heart and you think she's pinning a fucking baby on you? You've been together for two and a half years. Did you really just fucking leave her? You told her to abort your child!? YOU TOLD HER TO KILL YOUR BABY!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seth yelled, not caring if people were watching them. Dean definitely needed to get that lecture.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Seth? I don't want kids. This bitch told me that the chances of her having a kid were one in a billion 'cause her fucking insides were screwed up. And what the hell happens? She gets fucking pregnant? She's doing this to make sure I never leave. That's what I told her 'cause it's the fucking truth," he slurred, ordering another shot by waving at the bartender.

"She's not purposely pregnant, you idiot. Who the hell would do that? She's not some scummy ring rat who you've been with for a month. She's your girlfriend of more than two years. You love her, goddammit. If she wanted a happy-go-lucky relationship that was perfect all the time that turned into marriage and kids, she could have chosen that pansy Gavin. But for whatever reason she chose you, Dean. There's a difference between forcing you to take her out to dinner and forcing a baby into your arms, you know?" Seth kept going, not letting Dean get away with his bullshit excuses.

"Deanie, what's this guy talking about? You have a girlfriend?" his prey of the night, Amanda, asked him.

She was the epitome of a ring rat: short skirt, knee-length high heeled boots, a belly top that revealed more cleavage than necessary and a whole lot of make up on her face.

"Nah, I don't. Don't worry about it, babe," he said, smirking at her mischievously before pressing his lips onto hers again, quickly pushing his tongue into her mouth only to fight with hers for dominance.

"Dean, what the hell?" Seth asked perplexed, shaking Dean's shoulder to get his attention back.

"Fuck off, man. I'm busy. Just leave me the hell alone, ok? I'm done talking about this," he spat, giving Seth a death glare before turning back towards Amanda, claiming her mouth for another passionate kiss.

Seth couldn't believe this was happening. What was he supposed to do now? Dean wouldn't listen to him and he sure as hell wouldn't let him stop him from making a mistake. He took a deep breath, watching as his friend practically ravished this slut in front of everyone to see, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He decided to send Roman a text message, asking him for his advice. Although Roman could be quite childish as well, he was the one of them to act the most mature at times.

_*Hey bro. Found Dean. He's in a bar with us, getting totally shitfaced. He's not listening to me. He's making out with some chick and I don't know what to do. Any ideas? Seth*_

He quickly sent the message, hoping for Roman to answer as fast as possible. He knew how Dean was. He would drag that girl into the bathroom and fuck her against a wall. It wouldn't be the first time that something like that happened.

_*Just make sure he doesn't leave with that chick. We both know he'll regret fucking her, so try everything you can to stop him. Call me if you need my help. Roman*_

Just a few seconds after reading that message, Seth caught a glimpse of Dean and wasn't even surprised to see that he and this Amanda girl were making their way out of the door. He couldn't let that happen. He would not only feel responsible for this himself, no, he was sure that Roman would kick his ass as well. And he was sick of fighting with him, that was for sure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth panted after catching up with them, standing in front of them now and blocking their way.

"Haven't I already told you to fucking leave me alone?" Dean babbled, trying to push Seth away but he wouldn't back down.

"Dean, you're making a huge mistake," Seth tried to reason, trying to look into his friend's eyes but it seemed he couldn't even look straight anymore.

"Mind your own business, little puppy," Amanda said, throwing her hair over her shoulder and huffing at him.

"How about you shut your dirty mouth, you fucking bitch?" he bellowed at her, having none of her shit.

He knew how these ring rats were rolling. He had been fucking a whole lot of them for quite some months now and he honestly had to admit that he started getting disgusted by them. They didn't care if you were in a relationship or if you were even married. Kids? So what?

"Don't talk to her like that or..." Dean began to say but he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Or what? You wanna fight me? It's this whatcha wanna do right now? Bring it on Ambrose, come on," he urged him, slightly shoving him to get under his skin.

He could see that Dean clearly wasn't in a position to win a fight right now. It wasn't as if Seth wanted to beat down his friend in front of anyone else. Although he probably deserved it.

"Listen to me now and listen closely: fuck off, bitch," Seth said, glaring at Amanda intently, letting her know that he was dead serious about this.

And it seemed as if she understood which quite frankly surprised him. She wasn't as stupid as she looked like.

He watched Dean as his gaze followed her, his eyes fixed on her ass while he was licking his lips in anticipation.

"Listen dude, I was at your girl's place earlier and she cried her heart out. She loves you man and..." Seth suddenly broke the silence, starting his little speech but was immediately cut off by his drunken friend.

"What? Wait a minute. You've been with my girl? What the hell? You're trying to put the moves on my pregnant girlfriend now?" he roared, grabbing his friend by the collar of his shirt but he was too drunk to have much power over him, almost falling backwards as the world started spinning around him.

"Shut up, Dean. You know I wouldn't do something like that anymore. Been there, done that. Cut that shit now," he yelled back, supporting his friend by holding his arm and dragging him to a taxi that was waiting just a few feet away from them.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I'm gonna bang Emily now," he barked, trying to get out of Seth's grip but he couldn't.

"Her name is Amanda and you're not gonna bang anyone," he insisted, grateful that they finally reached the taxi.

He opened the door and pushed Dean inside, ignoring his bitchy attitude and quickly telling the driver where to go.

Now this was going to be a night full of fun. He was sure they wouldn't get a lot of sleep, that was for sure.


	10. What has my life become?

**Sooo, here's another chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you for your support. It makes so much fun reading your reviews and messages :)**

**Now enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 10: What has my life become?

When Dean woke up the next morning, he had no idea where he was. He very slowly opened his eyes, immediately closing them tightly again when he was blinded by the sun that was shining through the curtains. His head was pounding and he felt slightly nauseous, a sign showing him that he probably had way too much to drink the night before. He hadn't been that drunk in almost two years now. And when this realization hit him, he was immediately reminded of the events that had taken place the day before.

Shannon. She was pregnant.

He quickly jumped off of the bed and rushed into the bathroom, opening the door with so much force that it almost hit him after it bounced off of the wall.

"God Dean, you fucking startled me..." Seth yelped, resting his hand over his bare chest where his heart was beating fast now.

Dean couldn't even answer as he barely made it to the toilet, emptying his stomach's contents into the bowl as Seth watched him disgusted.

"Dude, you're not used to drinking these shots anymore," Seth said as soon as he was done, extending his hand to his hungover friend which he gratefully took.

"What happened yesterday?" Dean asked with a husky voice, looking at himself through the mirror.

He looked horrible. He was pale all over, his eyes blood-shot with dark circles under them. His hair was messy and his neck was covered with numerous hickeys. Edward Cullen was nothing compared to him.

"Other than you being a complete dick to Shannon and..." Seth started but was instantly cut off.

"Leave Shannon outta this. I know what happened between us and I'm not in the mood to discuss this now, got it? I just wanna know why I'm here," he snapped before turning on the faucet and splashing some water into his face.

"Well, you met this slut at a bar yesterday and were about to leave with her but I thought I might as well save your ass before you do something you would regret later," he replied, staring at Dean while he was inspecting his hickeys.

"Stop thinking next time and just let me leave with a chick. I don't need a babysitter. I have everything under control," he said quietly, drying his face with a towel before throwing it at Seth, quickly making his way out of the bathroom.

"You have everything under control? Are you fucking kidding me? Your pregnant girlfriend is sitting at home, probably crying her eyes out 'cause the father of her baby decided to fucking leave her because he is a damn coward. And you wanna tell me you have everything under control? Dean, you almost cheated on her yesterday," Seth yelled, causing Dean to grimace and hold his head in pain.

"Don't scream, for fuck's sake. I wasn't about to cheat on her. If you ask me, then we're done," he spat, throwing his shirt over his head before kneeling down and tying his shoelaces. "Stay outta my business from now on, Rollins."

And with that he passed his friend, even slightly bumping into him with his shoulder which made Seth stumble, but he didn't even care. He didn't need anyone to tell him what he had to do. It was his life and nobody would ever dictate it again. Not Shannon, not Seth…nobody.

**…**

It was around 7pm when Shannon finally landed in Pensacola. Roman had been able to get her an early flight just a day after Dean had left her, not wanting her to be alone for too long while she was still heartbroken and unsure about how to feel about the pregnancy.

He hadn't reached Dean just yet, but kept in touch with Seth who thankfully had stopped him from making a mistake. But that was something he wouldn't tell Shannon about. He didn't want to worry her any further.

He waited for her in front of the airport, his car parked just a few feet away from him on a reserved taxi spot but he truthfully was too lazy to walk too far. He knew Shannon had already landed and should be there in a matter of minutes, so he decided to take the risk and break the law.

A huge smile spread across his face when she finally exited the airport. Although she looked sad and exhausted, he couldn't deny saying that he was happy to see her. He knew Karo was thrilled to have her friend with her and he was looking forward to spending some time with his two pregnant ladies. He just wasn't sure if it would be pleasant the whole time. Their hormones might get the best of them.

"Sweetie, hey, it's good to see you," he said when she finally reached him, wrapping his strong arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Shannon couldn't even find the right words, too overwhelmed by his warm welcome that she felt like she couldn't hold back the tears. Recently she had experienced more love from Roman's part than she had from Dean. It was a sad but true fact.

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay. You're not alone anymore," he tried soothing her after hearing her sniffle.

His heart broke in his chest when he felt how her whole body starting shaking with sobs. She didn't deserve to feel like this. She deserved love and support. Something his idiot friend Dean couldn't or didn't want to give her. He was so mad at him.

He gently let go of her and took a step back, wiping away the tears with his thumb and giving her a small, reassuring smile.

"Welcome to Florida," he grinned happily, kissing her forehead before taking her suitcase and bags, carrying them over to his SUV which was still in its spot. Thankfully.

"So where's Karo?" Shannon asked as soon as she slid into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt and getting comfortable after having to sit in a small plane just 30 minutes ago.

"She's at home waiting for us. She wanted to prepare dinner as she was sure you haven't eaten a lot since yesterday. And I'm bet she's right," he said as he was manoeuvring his car out of the taxi spot, taking off as fast as he could as a meter maid was about to make her way over to them.

"I wasn't hungry," she sighed, running a shaky hand through her messy hair.

She was tired and exhausted. All she had done the whole night was crying. The whole fighting scenario between her and Dean replayed in her mind over and over again. And instead of coming to terms with it, it made everything so much worse. She didn't even have the courage to call or even text him. It wasn't her place to do so. He had been the one that decided to leave. So it was his decision to see what he wanted to do next.

"Shan, you're not only taking care of yourself anymore. You're having a baby and you need to be more careful from now on," he admonished, giving her a sideway glance which made her see of the fact that he was dead serious about this.

She just nodded her head and decided to look out of the window, not wanting to argue with him when deep down she knew that he was absolutely right. Maybe she had a hard time accepting this as she still hadn't had the chance to realize that she was indeed pregnant. All she had done was worry about Dean and where he was or what he was doing. It still felt so surreal thinking about the fact that she was expecting a baby.

"One day he'll come back on his knees, begging you to give him another chance," Roman said after a few moments of silence, looking into rear-view mirror as he was taking a left at the lights.

"I seriously doubt it. But thanks for making the effort to try to cheer me up," she huffed, rubbing her face with one of her hands when once again her stomach turned.

How could she possibly eat when she felt constantly sick? But knowing Roman she was sure he would not let her get away with any excuses. She would have to eat, even if he had to feed her himself.

Roman decided to let the subject drop. Maybe she didn't want to talk about Dean anymore and that was only understandable. She looked like she had been crying for endless hours now and all he wanted was to see her smile again. But that seemed like _mission impossible_ at the moment.

After 10 more minutes, they finally arrived at what they liked to call 'Casa del Reigns'. Shannon was happy she could finally take a shower and get comfortable as the last few hours had been extremely exhausting for her. She wasn't sure if she would ever fly back to California, even making plans of having Roman and Karo adopt her so that she could live with them happily ever after. She rolled her eyes when she realized how ridiculous this sounded.

"Ahhh, there you aaaare," Karolina yelped, clapping her hands excitedly after seeing how Shannon followed Roman into the house, a huge smile on her face.

Shannon couldn't help but smile weakly, opening her arms for her friend to hug her, both of them sighing contentedly when they were finally in each other's arms. They had seen each other just a few days ago, but being together on tour made it hard being without each other again just after only a short amount of time.

"Thanks for having me. You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were about to escape her eyes and thankfully this time she was successful.

"You're family, sweetheart. No need to thank us," Karo said, gently letting go of her fellow pregnant friend and looking at her intently. "So, how far along are you?"

Karo looked at Shannon expectantly and was confused to see how her friend was shrugging her shoulders blank-faced.

"You don't know?" she asked curiously, shaking her head in disbelief when Shannon nodded.

"I don't. The doc told me I was pregnant but asked me to go and see my gynaecologist for further examinations," she explained, a tired expression on her face.

"And you didn't have the time to do so yet?" she questioned, sighing heavily when she once again nodded her head in confirmation.

"How about we take her with us to Dr Matthews on Monday? We have another appointment anyways and maybe he could examine her as well," Roman suggested, a smile on his face when Karo looked all excited about his idea.

"That would be awesome. Oh my God…I still can't believe we're pregnant together," Karo squealed, once again wrapping her arm around Shannon and hugging her tightly.

It seemed as if Roman and Karolina were more excited about her pregnancy than she was. She could only hope that one day this would change. She wanted to be happy as well. But without Dean by her side she felt lost.

**…**

He slammed the door shut behind them, his mouth still on hers while their tongues were fighting for dominance. Her hands were buried in his short her while his were placed firmly on her ass, squeezing her buttcheeks through the thin fabric of her black miniskirt.

He hastily pulled at her thong, tearing it to tatters which made her yelp, putting a mischievous smile on his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. He loved the effect he had on women. That was something that would never change.

She moaned out loud when his middle and index finger found her clit, rubbing it furiously for a few moments before he guided them to her entrance, feeling just how wet she was for him.

He had no idea what her name was. And he certainly didn't care. He just needed a good fuck and names didn't matter in that kind of situation. He would never see her again afterwards anyways.

She started fidgeting with his belt, after a few seconds finally able to unbuckle it before she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down so that they were dangling around his ankles. He was hungrily attacking her neck when she guided her hand in between his legs, cupping his balls. And that was the moment she abruptly shoved him away.

She looked at him confused, pushing down his boxers and letting out a frustrated sigh when she saw what was in front of her. Or what wasn't in front of her.

"What's up with that?" she asked annoyed, looking back and forth between his non-existent erection and his face.

Dean looked down at himself and sighed. It had happened once again. It had been over a week since he had left Shannon and ever since then he'd been trying to get laid but he simply couldn't. He was in a different bar every night, picking up some random girl and taking her back to his hotel room. Seth had surrendered and let him do what he felt was his right to do. They both knew he was making a big mistake but Dean simply didn't want to understand. So here he was again, back in his hotel room with a hot, blonde and long-legged chick that was dripping wet for him and he once more couldn't get a boner. He was frustrated with himself.

"Relax. No need to start bitching," he snapped back at her, grabbing her by her hair and pushing her down on her knees. "Why don't you just get to work and make my cock hard?"

He knew that even if she gave him the best blowjob he had ever gotten, that he wouldn't get an erection. All he did when he closed his eyes was seeing Shannon right in front of him. It made him angry but there was nothing he could do about it. Even Angelina Jolie couldn't satisfy him when all he could think about was his pregnant woman.

"Fuck you," she yelled, getting up quickly and straightening her skirt before slapping his cheek hard and opening the door so that she could get out of his hotel room as fast as she could.

"Fucking ring rat," he yelled after her, hastily pulling up his pants before slamming the door shut and kicking it angrily.

He threw himself onto his bed, grabbing his cell phone and opening his photo album app. And there she was: his Shannon. He had hundreds of pictures of her on his phone and he wouldn't delete one of them. He wouldn't admit it to anybody but he missed her terribly.

Maybe that was why he simply couldn't fuck all of these girls. While his body was aching for a release, his heart wasn't into it. But how could it if it was Shannon who had stolen it. It was still with her and he wasn't sure if that would ever stop. He loved her with all his heart and even all these shots and beers couldn't make him forget about her. And then there was that baby. That baby that he had been denying ever since she had told him she was pregnant. He hated himself for treating her the way he did. He wanted to force her to abort it, even rubbed it in her face that she had already done it and that it probably was a routine for her. He had accused her of cheating. He shook his head in disbelief. How could he do that when it was him who was trying to become that manwhore again that he had always been before he had met her? He was such a hypocrite.

He had been thinking about her constantly. But not only about her, no, this baby wouldn't leave his mind either. It must be his. She wouldn't be with anyone else. She had always been faithful and honest with him and he was sure he didn't even deserve her love. This baby was definitely his and if he didn't want it to have the same childhood he had lived, then he had to change something.

He had to see her again. He needed to fight for her. Now.

**…**

_*Hey bro. Seth told me Shannon is with you. Is she still in Pensacola? I need to see her. Dean*_

Roman had no idea if it was coincidence that this text message reached him in this very moment but he was just sitting in Dr Matthews' examination room with Karo on his lap while the doctor currently did a quick ultrasound check up with Shannon to see how far along she was and if everything was fine.

It was Dean who should be by her side now, not him or Karolina. He shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips, something that made Karo look at him curiously.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, her arm wrapped around his neck lazily while she looked at him intently.

After having her check-up just a few minutes ago where the doctor confirmed to her that she was now 5 weeks' pregnant and that their baby seemed to be developing perfectly fine, she was excited to see what Shannon's results said. But seeing Roman with a frown on his face made her worry.

"Look yourself," he whispered, handing her his cell phone so that she could read the text message he had just received from his best friend.

"Forget about it," she immediately said, a little too loud as Shannon seemingly had noticed the anger in her voice.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking at both Roman and Karolina expectantly.

"Sure, sunshine. It's all good," Roman said with a fake smile on his face while he pinched Karo, giving her a death glare.

It was neither his nor her place to decide what was good for Shannon and Dean. Roman was sure Dean would never come to Pensacola to act like a dick towards Shannon. Not again and definitely not with him in the same house.

"Well, Miss O'Brien, that looks really good. Do you see that little spot right there?" he asked, pointing to the monitor when she nodded her head. "That is your baby. Everything looks perfectly fine."

Shannon watched in awe as the Dr Matthews took several ultrasound pictures, immediately printing them out for her to take back home. She was fascinated by the little thing she was carrying below her heart and she couldn't help but shed a few singles tears. It finally settled in. She was pregnant. She was having a baby.

"So, I'm not really sure if this was planned by you all, but it seems as if you're just as far along as Karolina is. You're both 5 weeks' pregnant, ladies," he said with a smile on his face which made them all giggle.

"Oh my God, that's just so exciting. Just imagine us being in the same delivery room on the very same day," Karo shrieked, covering her mouth with one of her hands as she continued giggling.

"Well, I don't wanna crush your hopes but regarding Miss O'Brien's past difficulties, I'm not really sure if a normal birth is possible in this case. But we will find out about this after some other examinations. It's still very early," the doctor explained while at the same time handing Shannon a few tissues so that she could clean up.

She didn't really want to think about that day yet. It didn't matter if she would give normal birth or if her baby would be brought into this world via a C-section. All she cared about was that Dean would be at her side. But after not hearing from him in over a week, she was losing hope.

**…**

It was two days later that somebody knocked on the door of Karo's and Roman's house in Pensacola. It was already late and Shannon had gone back to her guestroom a while ago when the couple decided to watch some TV before going to bed.

"Who could that be?" Karo asked curiously, moving slightly so that Roman could get up so that he could make his way over to the door to open it.

"I don't know, baby. Lemme check real quick," he replied, shrugging his shoulders innocently although he very well knew who was knocking at their door.

He had been arguing with Karo a lot about that text message Dean had sent two days ago and she was anything but happy about him coming over. She was still so mad at him for treating Shannon like a piece of shit that she even wanted to end their friendship. Not wanting to stress her out with another fight, he had decided to keep it to himself that Dean would come to Pensacola, and had even talked to his best friend to act as if it was a surprise visit he would make. He hated lying to Karolina but in this case it was the best he could do.

"Hey man. It's good to see you," Roman said quietly after he had opened the front door, giving his friend a manly hug before stepping aside. "Come in."

Dean took his bag and carried it into the hallway, putting it down next to the garderobe and leaving it there as he didn't know how fast he had to leave again. One thing he was sure about: either Karolina or Shannon would kill him. He could only hope that Roman would defend him somehow.

"Baby, who is it and…" Karo started but immediately stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that it was Dean who was the mysterious visitor. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Listen princess, let me explain. I just wanted…," he started but she instantly cut him off.

"I don't care what you want. Nobody cares about what you want. You're a selfish, ignorant no good son of a bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?" she started yelling, making her way over to him until she was right in front of him.

"I know I've fucked up but don't you think I deserve a second chance?" he asked, clearly annoyed with Karo now.

Roman desperately wanted to interfere but both his wife and best friend were too furious for anyone to stop them.

"A second chance? Are you kidding me? All you deserve is a good ass-kicking," she snapped, pushing him slightly but he was strong enough not to tumble.

"Alright babygirl. That's enough. How about you go upstairs and wait for me in bed? Take a deep breath and…" he tried to calm her down but she wouldn't even let him finish his sentence.

"No. Fuck that. He's coming here to hurt my friend again and I'm not letting this happen. Don't expect me to calm down now," she barked at him, clearly having lost her temper.

"Karolina," he said warningly, looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

He hated when she wouldn't listen to him and he was having none of her shit. She kept forgetting about their promise to each other and it was starting to piss him off. How dare she freak out like that when stress probably had been one of the biggest factors of them losing their precious baby boy?

"Roman, I don't want to…" she said, her voice almost a whisper now.

"Nobody is going to hurt Shannon. That's a promise. Right, Dean?" he asked, turning his head towards his best friend who only nodded his head in agreement.

He would do anything but hurt her again. He wanted her back. Her and their baby.

Karolina sighed heavily and looked at Roman unsure and even apologetically. She didn't have a good feeling about this but she trusted that her husband would make the right decision by letting Dean see their common best friend.

"Now go and be a good girl," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly and giving her a nod, silently asking her to leave them alone.

And without any further comment, she did as she was told and left the boys alone, quickly making her way upstairs into their bedroom while both Roman and Dean sat down on the couch in the living room.

They hadn't talked about this whole scenario since the very day Dean had left Shannon about nine days ago. Roman wanted to give Dean as much time as he needed and he had been sure that it was him who would come back after realizing how much he had fucked up. Dean was a sensitive guy. He wouldn't want anyone to know about it but he couldn't fool Roman. He could look right through him.

"Dude, I don't know what to do," he immediately said, watching Roman as he switched off the TV.

He looked at his friend expectantly, the look in his eyes reflecting both insecurity and sadness. He knew that Dean had been lost ever since being told that he was becoming a father and he couldn't even blame him. It was an overwhelming feeling when you suddenly realize that your life is about to change completely and being a father was definitely a huge responsibility. A responsibility he knew Dean was afraid of.

"You've fucked up, man. Big time," Roman said quietly, looking at his friend intently before continuing. "All a woman wants and needs when she tells you she is carrying your baby is your love and support. But what did you do? You've accused her, humiliated her and broke her heart. You left her alone when she most needed you. Do you honestly expect her to forgive you again?"

Dean knew that Roman was absolutely right. He knew he had made a huge mistake but hearing it all over again made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I can't blame her if she doesn't. But I want her back. I need her back," he confessed, looking at him desperately.

"But you won't get her back if you don't accept your baby. Dean, this is some serious business now. You can't run away and come back whenever you feel like it. She needs you. And that baby needs a daddy that it can rely on," he replied, running a hand through his long dark hair.

"I know, I know. I've been thinking about this for days now. Let me be honest with you," he started, taking a deep breath and continuing when Roman gave him a nod. "I've been trying to get laid but it didn't work. I wasn't even able to get a boner, dude. All I could think about was Shannon and that baby. I know it might take me some time to fathom that in a few months I'm gonna be a father. But I'm sure that with your help I'll be able to be the man she needs at her side. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid."

Roman nodded his head in understanding, patting his best friend's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm afraid too. It's normal. Do you really think I'm totally relaxed about becoming a father?" Roman asked him, wanting him to see that it was only natural to have these kind of fears.

"Roman, we both know that you're gonna be an amazing dad. Me? Not so much. I've had a fucked up childhood. I don't want this to happen to another little human being," he said, trying to defend his own feelings although he clearly didn't have to.

"That's just one more reason to try to make this better. You're better than your dad, Dean. You're not him and you never will be. You just have to believe in yourself," he encouraged him, once again patting his shoulder before he added. "But you know what? Don't tell me. Tell her. Tell her about your fears. You have to stick together and work through this."

Dean closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He knew that Roman was right but he was afraid of facing Shannon and he wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

"First floor, second room on the left. I think you know where that is. I'll let you go there by yourself. But as soon as I hear any yelling, I'll pull you out there by your balls, got it?" Roman asked, looking him dead in the eye.

He was serious about this. He wouldn't let him hurt Shannon again. She was like a little sister to him and no woman should ever be treated the way she had been. He didn't care if Dean was the one he would have to beat should this ever happen again.

Without saying another word, Dean slowly made his way upstairs. With each and every step, his heart started beating faster. What was he supposed to say? How in the hell should he apologize to her? Would she even listen to him? Would she forgive him and take him back? There were so many questions flooding his mind that he didn't even realize that he was already standing in front of her door.

He felt numb, empty even. And he was so afraid.

He swallowed hard, once again taking a deep breath before raising his hand and with a little hesitation he finally knocked on her door softly.

Waiting for a reaction felt like an eternity although it only took mere seconds for her to yell a quiet 'Come in'.

He closed his eyes tightly, mumbled to himself that he could do it before finally and very slowly opening her day.

It felt as if his heart stopped beating as soon as he saw her. And it looked as if she felt the same. She looked at him wide-eyed, involuntarily holding her breath while he just stared at her in silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked full of hatred, anger written all over her face.

And in this very moment all of his hopes had been dashed by just this simple question. She wasn't going to forgive him. He just knew it.

Never in his life had he felt that heartbroken before.


	11. Forgiving isn't easy

**Hellooo my lovely readers!**

**I actually wanted to have this done way earlier but I was so busy at work that I didn't find the time :(**

**Which also makes me think about telling you that from Tuesday, December 24****th**** until Monday, January 20****th**** I will not be able to make updates. I will be on vacation over Christmas and together with the hubby will go to Tenerife to finally have my "honeymoon". I hope you will still stick with me during that time so that I do not lose you as a reader which would really hurt me. I actually try to write during my vacation so that I can post a few chapters when I'm back home.**

**But hopefully I'll have another chapter for you coming Monday...:)**

**Enough blabla from me now…here we are with the next chapter. **

**Enjoy & review! :* 3**

**…**

Chapter 11: Forgiving isn't easy

Dean just stared at her without being able to say another word. He was speechless which was definitely a rarity when it came to him. But what was he supposed to say anyways? A simple _'I'm sorry'_ would definitely not be sufficient. He knew that all too well.

"Get outta here," she snapped when he remained silent, his behaviour making her see red.

Who in the hell did he think he was anyways? He couldn't just come there and act as if nothing had happened. Because there was clearly enough that had. Although she had missed him with all her heart, she couldn't just forgive him for all the pain she had been going through because of him.

"I'm here to apologize, sweet cheeks," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

He was extremely nervous and could even hear his heart pounding in his own ears. He was afraid of losing her for good and he knew that if he did, then he would never be able to be happy again. She meant so much more to him than he had ever wanted to admit. Hopefully it wasn't too late now.

"Apologize? What did you want to apologize for? For being a dick? For acting like a heartless, selfish piece of shit? Tell me, Dean. I wanna know why the fuck you came here," she started to yell, getting up from the bed but still keeping her distance to him.

She didn't want to be too close to him. She knew that as soon as she would inhale his scent, that she would become weak in the knees again. And that would be so wrong after what he had done to her.

"There are so many things I want and need to apologize for but I need you to give me a chance and listen to me," he insisted, sensing that she was completely irate with him, but he couldn't even blame her.

"No fucking way. You know what? YOU will listen to ME now," she barked, giving him a death glare which made his whole body shudder.

He knew she could have a hot temper and he also knew that she would have none of his shit. She normally was a strong, independent woman who had grown close to him which made her vulnerable. He actually didn't want to have the power to hurt her but it seemed that he had more power than he ever thought he would have. And that was both scary to him but her as well.

Dean just looked at her expectantly, ready for her to give him a speech and he would let her vent all she wanted. He was mentally prepared for this and there was no turning back now.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Not only by your actions, not only by running away. Your words hurt more than any physical beating you could have given me. You denied this baby. You wanted me to kill it. You even rubbed it in my face that I've had an abortion when I was younger," she barked at him, seeing how he raised his finger to say something but she just slapped his hand away. "I'm not done talking yet, asshole."

Against her earlier intentions, she made her way over to him, only to be standing right in front of him to let him feel just how angry she was. She was sure he could see it in her eyes. He could probably feel it by listening to her shallow breath.

"You accused me of cheating on you. You of all people, Dean," she said through gritted teeth, looking him dead in the eye.

And then she did something she didn't know she was capable of, but she grabbed him by the balls and squeezed as hard as she could, making him scream out loud in pain which normally would put a smile on her face. But even his agony couldn't give her the satisfaction she needed for what she had been going through these last nine days.

"Stop it, for fuck's sake," he whined, trying to push her away but she had so much more power over him with the grip on his balls.

"Why should I stop, huh? You don't wanna have kids? Fine, I'm just helping you not to get stuck in this kind of fucked up situation again," she snapped, squeezing one more time before finally letting go of him.

She watched him as he almost fell to his knees, both of his hands covering his crotch area as if he wanted to protect it. It seemed as if all the blood drained from his face as he was all pale, his breathing uneven and the look in his eyes full of fury but also fear.

"What do you expect of me, Dean? Do you really think I should forgive you? Do you think an easy 'I'm sorry' does it? I can't trust you anymore. How do I know you didn't just come here to make sure that I go back to the hospital again so that we can get rid of that baby, huh? I don't need you for anything. Not anymore. My baby deserves better than a father like you," she spat, swallowing hard when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

His breathing was back to normal now and he was finally able to straighten up again. Her words had hurt him more than he ever thought was possible. She had just confirmed his biggest fears of being a sorry excuse of a father. He just couldn't do it. But he so badly wanted to. He wanted it with all his heart. Not only to be with her again, no, but also because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with both her and their child.

"I guess this is what I deserve," he started, still grimacing a little due to the pain she had caused by squeezing his balls. "I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life but this showed me just how low I could sink. And that's terrifying. I've fucked up big time, Shannon. And you don't even know how sorry I am."

"You're not. You're not sorry. You just came here to see me on the ground. You enjoy doing this to me. You love torturing me," she yelled, the tears she had tried to suppress finally escaping her eyes. "Why? Tell me why! I wish I would have never met you. I wish you didn't exist."

She had started to talk herself into a rage, her voice rising to another octave while the tears were streaming down her already puffy cheeks. And it didn't help matters that Dean just stood there and endured it. He let her do this to him without complaining. He knew he deserved it but it confused Shannon even more that he didn't even react to her tirade.

"Say something," she screamed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him violently. "Say something, Ambrose."

But Dean remained silent. This must have been the most heart-breaking moment of his life, apart from the day Joshua died. But this right there felt as if he was dying as well. His heart felt heavy in his chest when he saw how broken she was. She was the love of his life but he was afraid that the feeling wasn't mutual anymore.

Suddenly she started slapping his cheek, not too hard at first, but she kept going, slapping him over and over again. Her slaps stung but he wouldn't even flinch. He knew she needed this to get all of her anger out and he would deserve each and every bruise she would cause by hitting him.

"I hate you, Dean Ambrose. I HATE YOU," she yelled, slapping him with as much power as she could come up with.

But it wasn't her hand that hurt him the most. It was her words that killed him. She hated him. She seemed to hate him with all her heart. And that was the most horrible thing he had ever heard. He would rather be ignored than be hated. It was a sad truth.

Both of her hands started punching his chest now. It was as if she used him as a punching bag and he had to admit that she had more power than he thought she would have. But once again he wouldn't grimace. He would let her do everything to let out her frustrations. And maybe the pain even made him feel alive again. Because without her his life was senseless and empty.

"Go away. Go away and never come back again, you son of a bitch," she continued to scream, but suddenly all of her strength was gone.

She tried to keep hitting him but he immediately caught her arms, grabbing her wrists and trying to stop her from punching him. He could see the exhaustion written all over her face, whereas the tears were not stopping to fall down her cheeks.

"I hate you so much," she cried while her body was shaking with sobs, her voice almost a whisper now as she felt weak and stressed out.

She tried to fight him when he tried to hug her but she didn't even have the strength to do that anymore. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her hands rest on his chest while she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just cry. Let it all out," he whispered into her ear, rocking her back and forth so that she would be able to calm down as soon as possible so that she wouldn't harm their baby.

The baby. How would he be able to convince her that he really wanted her back? And not only her, but their baby as well? He hoped she didn't mean it when she said she hated him. Hopefully she only said those words in her rage and they didn't have any meaning. He wasn't sure if he could handle the truth.

They both didn't say a word for what felt like an eternity, her sobs and tears finally coming to an end as his warm embrace soothed her. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She was still mad at him, hurt by his actions just a few days ago. But she didn't even give him the chance to talk. She just ranted on and on and on without giving him a break. She had not only hurt him mentally but physically as well. But that was something she didn't regret. He deserved it and they both knew it.

"Will you give me a chance to talk now?" he finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them and gently breaking the hug, taking a step back to look at her.

Her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks puffy. She looked like she had been crying for days and she probably even had. He felt horrible for making her feel like this. He hated himself for being such a dick sometimes but most of the times he simply couldn't control his temper or behaviour.

She just nodded her head as he wiped away the last few tears with his thumbs, taking her hand into his and dragging her to the bed where they both sat down next to each other.

It took Dean a couple of minutes to retain his composure. He tried to think of ways to apologize to her but in the end he would say whatever came to his mind. He honestly wasn't good with words but he trusted that Shannon would understand their meaning with whatever he had to say. She was the person who knew him inside and out, better than anyone else.

"When you came home to tell me you were pregnant, it felt as if someone put the weight of the world on my shoulders. It felt so surreal, so not true," he started, gently squeezing her hand that was still in his. "I was so convinced you couldn't have any babies that this was the most surprising thing that had ever happened to me. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind but the only thing that sounded plausible to me was that you were lying."

He sensed that she wanted to speak up but he immediately stopped her by putting his index finger over her lips.

"Please let me carry on. I deserve that much," he said, sighing out of relief when she nodded her head. "I didn't want to believe it. It's as simple as that. I felt betrayed and lied to. We've been told that we couldn't have any babies and suddenly there you are telling me you're pregnant. It felt so wrong."

She swallowed hard when she listened to his words. She could completely understand his point of view as she had been surprised as well. But that didn't give him the right to act like he had.

"I understand that you freaked out. Just imagine how I felt. But why...why would you..." she stuttered, tears building in her eyes once again. "Why did you want me to abort it? We could have talked things through. But no, you decided you wanted to get rid of our baby. You wanted me to kill it."

Dean wanted to punch himself for doing this to her. How could he even think about pushing her to have an abortion? How could he be so cruel and heartless? He was disgusted by himself and the tears that were yet again escaping her eyes made him feel even worse.

"I know there is no way this can be forgiven and my explanation probably isn't even worth listening to, but I really want you to know what I feel inside," he stated, turning towards her so that he was able to look into her eyes before he continued. "I'm afraid, sweet cheeks. I'm afraid of becoming a father, of raising a child. I don't wanna fuck up. I don't want my kid to have the same childhood I had. It deserves better than this."

"But by leaving you're not doing anything to stop that. You're giving your own child what you have been given. A life without a father, an unstable environment," she said, interrupting him immediately.

Dean just nodded his head and ran a shaky hand through his short hair. He knew she was right. Just because he was a coward didn't mean he could just run away and let her do this all by herself. He knew she wouldn't be like his mother though. She would take care of their baby rather than getting addicted to alcohol and drugs. But a kid still needed a father after all.

"I was acting irrationally. I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't even control my words or actions. I wanted to convince myself that this isn't true. That we had to stop this madness before it even started. Now I know that I've been wrong. I've been wrong all along and I don't even deserve your forgiveness. I came here to apologize and that's what I do. I'm sorry, Shannon. I'm sorry and I really mean it. I love you and I will forever love you, no matter what happens between us from now on. I accept if you want me to leave now. But before I go I want you to know that I will fight for you. Even if you tell me now you're done with me, I'll keep going. I want you back. Both you and that baby. My baby. Our baby," he said, meaning each and every word with all his heart.

He expected for her to be perplexed by his words and so it didn't surprise him that she had a confused look on her face.

"Why?" she simply asked, her voice almost a whisper.

She didn't understand how all of a sudden he wanted that baby. She would have understood if he wanted her back, while still insisting on aborting that baby. His words didn't make sense to her and she had no idea if she could trust him.

"Why? I can tell you why. Because I love you. And that baby is something we created. I'm into this as much as you are. It doesn't mean that I'm all cool and relaxed about it now, it's still a shock to me. But I will try to be the man you need me to be. I will support you as much as I can, be at your side for whatever you need me to. But..." he explained but stopped when he once again realized what he feared the most.

"But what?" she asked, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand while she looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure if I can do this. I'll be a horrible father. I don't even know how to raise a child. I don't know how to show love. This baby deserves all the love in the world and I'm afraid this is something I can't give to him or her," he confessed, making her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Although his words and explanations didn't justify his actions in the past, it made her understand how he felt deep inside. The reason he didn't want this baby in the first place was his fear to fail. He was afraid of giving their child the same childhood he had experienced. He didn't want it because he thought it deserved better than him. And it hurt her to see him like that.

"Dean, you will be an amazing dad. Just see how you've changed in the last two years. Can you still remember how you weren't even able to let me touch you in a loving way? Do you remember how it took you ages to tell me you love me? You've come so far and I'm sure you can do so much better still. I'm here for you. And so are your friends. Hell, if you think you fuck up you can still ask Roman for advice," she said, sighing heavily before carrying on. "I need you to mean it, Dean. I need you to tell me that you really want us. Both me and the baby."

He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face, a sign that he was exhausted and out of strength.

"There is nothing I can do but give you my word. I know I have to earn back your trust. I have to show you by words and actions that I mean it and I will. I will worship the ground you walk on, I will kiss your feet...I'll do whatever you want. Please...give me...give us another chance, sweet cheeks," he pleaded, the look in his eyes reflecting fear and sadness.

He meant it. She could tell by the look on his face that he really did. And as much as she was afraid of being hurt again, she wanted to give him this chance. As soon as he fucked up, she would dump him. For good, no turning back.

"Just imagine lying in bed with our baby on your chest, both of you falling asleep to each other's heartbeat. Just imagine how you would teach him how to make the ladies weak in the knees, should it be a boy," she said, trying to convince him that he could indeed be an amazing father, a smile on her face when he chuckled.

"What if it's a girl? I doubt I could handle a girl," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders innocently while trying hard to think about something he could teach his daughter.

"I sure as hell hope you would let her paint your toenails pink," she joked, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her.

There was a comfortable silence between them but there was something Dean still needed to tell her. He hoped it wouldn't make things worse again, especially after they somehow made up, but he wanted and needed to be honest with her and she definitely deserved the truth.

"There is something else I need to tell you, baby," he started, his voice almost a whisper.

She looked at him intently, preparing herself for the worst when she saw the insecure expression on his face. She just hoped she was wrong and that she was probably just imaging things. But what could be worse than telling her to abort a baby? Clearly nothing. So she tried to relax as much as she could.

"You know it took me a few days to realize what I wanted. Which we both now know is you and the kiddo. But while I was trying to forget about all of that, I...well..." he said but couldn't even finish his sentence, too afraid she would once again slap him across the face.

"How many?" she simply asked, sensing what he was about to tell her.

And it hurt. It hurt her so much to know that he had indeed fucked around while she was at her friends' place crying her eyes out because he had treated her like a piece of shit.

"Actually none," he replied, not missing the look of confusion on her face. "I tried, Shannon. But it didn't work. All I want, the only person I want, is you. All I could think about and I could see in front of my eyes was you. These girls meant nothing to me. I didn't even get a boner."

Shannon didn't know if she should cry or laugh. It was funny to think about him not getting an erection, but at the same time it was painful to even think about him trying to sleep with other women. She knew he would never do that when he was with her. He clearly did that to distract himself, in his mind probably even thinking he was single.

"I'm so sorry. You can't..." he started but was silenced when she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hush now. I don't wanna think about this. Nothing's happened and that's what I wanna keep in mind," she said - probably even trying to convince herself rather than him - before adding. "Don't ever do this again. Or your nuts are done for good."

He couldn't help but chuckle and she immediately joined him.

In this very moment it felt as if all the pain and trouble was gone. And they wanted to think it really was. But deep down they knew they had a tough journey ahead of them. But maybe their love was strong enough to overcome this. Dean and Shannon – two people that belonged together, no matter what. And although a life with a baby would be a rollercoaster for them, they were confident that together they would make it through every obstacle there was.

All they needed was to trust each other.

**...**

"Would you please relax, babygirl?" Roman asked Karolina while they were both sitting on the bed, him reading a book while she stared into space.

"Why the fuck are they so quiet? Maybe he choked her and now she can't breathe anymore," Karo said, looking at Roman wide-eyed before she was about to jump out of the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop it now, young lady," he said, giving her a warning look. "Maybe they're just talking. And maybe you should stop watching those damn horror movies."

"But Roman..." she tried to say but he would cut her off immediately.

"No buts. Let them be, babygirl. I'm sure they're fine. Shannon would have kicked him out otherwise," he replied, extending his hand to her which she gratefully took. "Now come here and let me make you feel good. You really need to calm down."

He spread his legs and let her sit in between them, her back facing him so that he could start massaging her shoulders and back, very slowly and gently. She had been so upset the last few days that her whole body was tense, which they both knew would not be good for her and their baby.

He didn't want their child to join Joshua in heaven, no, he wanted his baby to be healthy. And most importantly: he wanted it to be with them.

And that's why he had been thinking a lot ever since he knew she was pregnant. He knew she wouldn't like his idea, probably even trying to make him change his mind, but he wouldn't let her. He had already called Hunter, asking him for a meeting so that they could talk about what he had been thinking about. And that was a simple but also extraordinary request: he wanted to lose the World Heavyweight Championship. As soon as possible.


	12. Have you lost your mind?

**Here I am with one more chapter before Christmas.**

**I have another one which is in the works and hopefully I'll be able to post it before I'm gone for my honeymoon.**

**For now I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have an amazing time with your family and friends.**

**Love y'all! :***

**Now enjoy & review!**

**...**

Chapter 12: Have you lost your mind?

A light breeze blew through the curtains of her room, the sounds of seagulls and the waves hitting the shore invading her ears which made her smile slightly in her half-asleep state. She loved being in Pensacola. It made her feel at ease, secure even.

When she went to turn around she was stopped by a heavy arm which was draped over her midsection, making it difficult for her to turn around. She opened her eyes quickly, turning her head to the right only to look into Dean's beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous," he whispered, a smile gracing his face.

In this very moment she remembered what had happened the day before. He had apologized and she knew he sincerely meant it. He had been genuine and honest with her and that was all she needed to know to be able to try to trust him again. They both knew they had a long way to go to be the couple again they had been before. But she was positive that they would get there again if they stuck together.

"Good morning handsome," she whispered back, returning his smile when he brushed his lips against her forehead, kissing her softly.

"Sleep well?" he asked, his right hand now starting to caress her belly gently.

"Like a baby," she replied, making him chuckle quietly.

A baby. He still couldn't believe it but they were expecting a baby. But even after making up with Shannon and having her encourage him that he would be an amazing dad, he still couldn't push away the fears of failing. But maybe one day he would be self-confident enough to believe in himself.

"Speaking of babies. How are you feeling? I mean…uhm…do you also have this morning sickness issue? Roman told me Karolina had a hard time with it when she was pregnant with Joshua. I was wondering if…well…you know," he stuttered, not sure if this was something she wanted to speak about or not.

"Well, I'm six weeks' pregnant now and the doctor told me that I would probably experience some nausea and stuff. And unfortunately he was right. I've been feeling sick for the last three days, but not enough that it made me throw up," she explained, caressing his cheek when he looked at her wide-eyed. "Don't worry about it, Dean. It's all good."

"How can it be all good if you feel like crap?" he questioned, not really directing his question to Shannon but rather to himself. "I don't want you to feel sick. Isn't there anything I could do?"

Shannon giggled when she saw the horror in his eyes. It was unreal to see how all of a sudden he was worried about her when not 24 hours ago he didn't even care about her and the baby at all. But she didn't want to question it. She was happy that he was with her now and him worrying about her only showed her just how much she meant to him.

"Well, you could carry that baby if that's what you want," she replied, bursting out laughing when he shot himself in the head with an imaginary gun he had made with his hand.

There was a comfortable silence between them, both of them looking deep into each other's eyes and simply enjoying being so close together again. She had missed him terribly and she knew he had felt the same, even if he had a hard time admitting it. But that was how he was and she loved him that way. And now that he told her he wanted both her and the baby, it made her love him even more.

"Are you hungry, sweet cheeks?" he asked, his fingers still drawing circles around her bellybutton. "'Cause I'm starving."

She looked at him with a small smile on her face while she nodded her head. Did he really ask her if she was hungry? He had missed a lot during the last nine days because all she could think about most of the times was what she was about to eat next.

**…**

Roman was preparing breakfast when Shannon and Dean entered the kitchen, happy when he saw how they were holding hands as if nothing had ever happened.

"Good morning, guys. How's it?" he asked them, watching them as they sat down on the barstools in front of the kitchen counter.

"A little sick, but otherwise ok. Where's Karo? Is she still asleep?" Shannon asked, intertwining her fingers with Dean's and smiling at him when he squeezed her hand gently.

"I wish she was but she's hanging over the toilet bowl," he sighed, turning the eggs in the pan with a frown on his face.

"What? She's puking up there and you're standing here preparing breakfast? What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?" Dean asked, not believing that his best friend could keep his calm just like that.

"Listen Ambrose, my wife threatened to kick my ass if I didn't leave her alone. And when a pregnant woman threats you like that, then you fucking leave, trust me," he explained, raising an eyebrow at Shannon when she giggled.

"He's right. I don't think I would want you to watch me while I'm throwing up. There isn't much you could do anyways," she said, bending over a little so she could see how much longer it would take until she could steal the pan to eat the scrambled eggs all by herself.

"I just need to get her to eat something. I know she doesn't feel like it but she needs to be strong for our baby," he said, switching off the stove before motioning with his head to the kitchen table which was already set for four people.

After a couple more minutes, Karolina was finally able to stop the puking and made her way downstairs to join Roman in the kitchen. She knew that this morning it took her a little longer in the bathroom but she still hoped she could help Roman with preparing breakfast.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw how Roman was joking with Shannon and Dean, all of them having happy smiles on their faces which somehow made her angry. How could they act as if everything was fine after all Dean had done? She couldn't believe they could forgive him so easily after he had insisted of aborting Shannon's baby.

"Mornin'," she mumbled, sitting down next to Roman without even looking at the couple sitting opposite of her.

She knew that maybe she was acting childish but it hurt her too much how Dean had acted recently and she couldn't just forget about it that easily.

"Good morning, babygirl. You better now?" Roman asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Karo just nodded her head and bent forward to get the coffeepot when suddenly Roman cleared his throat. She looked at him expectantly but he just looked back and forth between her and the coffeepot that was still in her hand, telepathically telling her to let go or he would do it himself.

"Now come on, Roman. Just one cup," she whined, already being annoyed by Roman's overprotectiveness when it came to her drinking and eating habits while she was pregnant.

"Caffeine isn't good for you or the baby. No need to discuss this any further," he said with a firm voice, the expression on his face sternly and telling her he was done talking about this specific subject.

Karo just rolled her eyes at him and instead took the bottle of orange juice, pouring some into her glass. Not only was she annoyed by her overprotective husband, no, there was also Dean who she could feel was staring at her constantly. But she wouldn't talk to him. If he wanted to say something, then he should do it on his own.

"Do you intend on ignoring me for the rest of the day now, princess?" he asked after a minute of silence, almost making her choke on her scrambled eggs in the process.

She lifted her head and stared at him blankly, not sure what he expected her to say. She somehow felt bad for treating him like that as Shannon seemed to have forgiven him but she didn't have any control over her mood swings at the moment. And therefore she preferred to remain silent.

"You know that eventually you need to talk to me again," he kept going, knowing that he would push her buttons but that was the only way he could make her react.

"I know, asshole," she snapped at him, pushing another fork full of eggs into her mouth, feeling how Roman placed a hand on her thigh to calm her down.

"Karolina, please," Shannon started and looked at her friend pleadingly. "We all know he's fucked up big time. But he knows it and he wants to change. He apologized and I'm positive he really means it. He deserves another chance. And if I can forgive him, then you should as well."

Karo looked back and forth between Shannon and Dean, not sure what to say now. Should she just go ahead and forgive him just like that? She knew that Shannon was right. Everybody deserved a second chance, even Dean did. And after talking to Roman for hours about why Dean was the way he was, she probably even understood how he felt when he had been told about the pregnancy. But that didn't justify his actions.

"He hurt you, Shannon," she insisted, taking a sip of her orange juice before covering Roman's hand with hers.

"I know I did. And I also understand how you feel so much hatred towards me now. But come on, princess. Let me make it up to all of you, I deserve that much," he answered, looking at her intently, a smile on his face when he saw how she was finally caving in.

Karo looked at Roman who nodded his head at her with a small smile on his face, encouraging her to forgive their friend. He knew she was stubborn when it came to something like this, especially with her being pregnant again. She was rather emotional in her current state, more than she was when she was pregnant with Joshua. But that didn't have to mean anything. His mother had told him that every pregnancy could be different.

"Fine," she mumbled, shyly looking at Dean and shrugging her shoulders innocently. "But if you ever think about hurting my girl again, I'm gonna grab you by the balls and…"

"Oh God, don't even mention this. My balls still hurt," he winced, protectively shielding his crotch with both of his hands which made Shannon laugh.

"Uhm…anything we need to know?" Roman asked curiously, raising his eyebrow in a typically The Rock style.

"Oh well, I wanted Dean to feel just how much he hurt me. So I decided to give his nuts a rather aggressive massage," she giggled, looking at Karo surprised when she almost spilled orange juice all over her by snorting with laughter.

"That's my girl," she said, raising her right hand to give Shannon a high five.

Karolina hoped that her friend made the right decision. She knew what a stressful pregnancy could do to her and the baby, and she didn't want her to experience anything similar. She could only hope that Dean was man enough to be by her side whenever she needed him or else she would have to kick his ass herself.

But when she looked at them now, she could tell just how much in love they both were. And if their love was just as strong as hers to Roman, then everything would be fine again at the end of the day. At least that was what she was hoping for.

**…**

Roman closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drying his sweaty hands off on his jeans before raising one arm to finally knock at the door with his right hand.

It felt like an eternity until finally someone asked him to enter, making his heart beat fast in his chest.

"Roman, hey, it's good to see you. Have a seat please," Triple H said, shaking his employee's hand and smiling at him before sitting down on his massive chair on the other side of his desk. "What brings you here?"

Roman smiled at his boss nervously, his breathing already becoming shallow and he had no idea how to start this conversation. He knew that his request was rather uncommon and he was afraid that Hunter wouldn't approve, but he wouldn't let anyone stop him this time.

"First of all I wanted to once again thank you for being so supportive of Karolina and the baby. I know it must have been difficult for the creative team to rewrite everything but I'm glad you understand that she had to stop wrestling right away," he started, licking his suddenly dry lips nervously. "But that's not what I'm here for."

Hunter looked at Roman expectantly, having no idea why the Samoan man was so nervous all of a sudden. He had never seen him like that, maybe once after the whole Joshua incident, but other than that Roman always seemed like a tough and strong guy.

"Go ahead," Triple H encouraged him, leaning back in his chair and resting his legs on the desk in a typical 'I'm the boss' manner.

"So, you know what happened to our baby the first time around. And I certainly don't want anything like that to happen again. Without going in too much detail about the whys and hows of the last pregnancy, I wanted you to know that I intend of spending more time with my wife during the next few months," he explained, sensing how Hunter seemed to understand where he was going with this. And his boss didn't look too amused about that.

"Which means?" he asked, now sitting straight in his chair again, impatiently waiting for Roman to continue.

"Which means that I think it would be better if I drop the World Heavyweight Championship," he said without hesitating, happy that he was finally able to get it off of his chest.

It had been heavy on his heart ever since he had decided he wanted to take that step. It was especially difficult for him to handle this as nobody else but him had known about his decision but now that Hunter knew, he could finally tell everybody else about his plan.

"You wanna drop the title? Just like that?" Hunter asked perplexed, running a hand over his face while he tried to process what he had just been told.

Normally the other superstars would storm into his office to demand a title shot, whining how they deserved the chance and that they desperately wanted to be champion. Yet here he was, Roman Reigns, asking his boss to take the World Heavyweight Championship away from him.

"I love being champion. I love being in the main event, doing all the media stuff and representing the company. But my wife needs me now. I want to be at her side. I wanna support her and be there for her. And that doesn't work when I'm gone 6 days a week," he explained, hoping Hunter would understand how he was feeling deep inside.

Triple H took a deep breath, a frown on his face. He was more than satisfied with Roman's performances as a champion and he hadn't planned on letting him lose the belt anytime soon. But what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't deny him his wish to spend time with his pregnant wife, especially after what had happened to their first baby.

"I don't like doing this, Roman. But there's nothing I can do but to comply. I know that even if I insisted on you continuing the way you do now, in the end you would keep asking me for time off," he started, opening the first button of his shirt to be able to breathe easier. "How fast does this need to happen?"

Roman smiled to himself when he realized that his boss accepted his wish to stay at home with Karo. He had no idea what the consequences were down the road, maybe he had even risked ever having another title shot again, but he didn't care in this very moment. The most important thing was that both Karolina and his baby were fine.

"As soon as possible. I don't know how fast you can come up with a storyline," he replied, running a hand over his goatee to calm his nerves.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Hunter seemed to be deep in thought while at the same time Roman had no idea what to say. He kept thinking about Karo's reaction whenever he would tell her about the news. He was sure she would be mad at him for sacrificing so much but in the end he was sure she would see why he was doing it.

"Our plan was to have you feud with Seth next year. He is supposed to lose the US title to Antonio at TLC next month. I have to think about how we are going to make him the number one contender for the title so fast when we had planned for him to feud with you only after next year's Summerslam," Hunter said, still thinking hard about what they could do with the coming storylines. "Your feud with Big E will also end at TLC. But instead of you winning clean, we will have Seth interfere in the match, causing Big E to win via DQ."

Roman looked at Hunter confused, not understanding how he came up with something like this when clearly their storylines didn't have anything to do with each other.

"I know, I know, it sounds confusing. But think about it that way: Seth is pissed off after losing the US title. He once again sees how you and Dean are so successful after the Shield's breakup, becomes furious and wants to get back at you for stealing his spotlight. Boom, we have a storyline filled with jealousy and hatred," Hunter explained, rubbing his hands together with a mischievous smile on his face. He was such a genius.

If he only knew how much hatred and jealousy was really involved in that storyline, then he wouldn't be so happy about his. But Roman wanted to remain positive. Now that he thought about it, this storyline somehow even made sense. And deep inside he was happy that it would be Seth getting the title instead of somebody else, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Which leads to?" Roman asked, wanting to know how exactly this would end up.

"Which leads to you dropping the title to him at the Royal Rumble, making it an 'I quit' match or something like that as we need you to be out with an injury for the next few months afterwards," Hunter finished explaining his idea, the smile on his face even bigger now.

The Royal Rumble? The PPV was still more than two months away but in the end he could live with that. Karo would be fine until then, even being able to tour with him as far as she felt comfortable enough to do so. He was content with that idea, feeling that it was realistic for the WWE Universe to believe that Seth was indeed jealous of Roman's success.

"Look Roman, right now I can't promise how fast we can get you back to the top after you return. I mean, in the end it's you who decided to follow this path right here," Triple H said after Roman remained silent, being sure that the Samoan sitting opposite of him must be asking himself these kind of questions.

"I know. And I respect that. As long as my family is alright, I can set aside everything else. Even if some people might think it's crazy," he answered before slowly getting up and extending his hand to his boss, shaking it with a smile on his face. "Thanks Hunter. You don't know how much this means to me."

Now he only hoped that Karolina would accept his decision just that easily. But he couldn't be too sure about that.

**…**

Roman chuckled when he saw how Shannon's head was placed in Karo's lap, her light snoring filling the room while Karo watched the TV screen attentively. She had a bag of chips in her right hand and stuffed more and more of the chips into her mouth without really chewing.

"Hey babygirl, are you guys alright?" he whispered so that he wouldn't wake Shannon, surprised that she was even asleep again after only waking up an hour or so ago.

"Yes, the four of us are fine. Shannon kept yawning all the time so I told her to just sleep because I was really annoyed," she replied, filling her mouth with another load of chips. "I on the other hand need to pee pretty badly but I really don't wanna wake her up."

Roman smiled at her before kissing her forehead softly. It was too adorable to see how Shannon and Karo took turns with the negative side effects of their pregnancies. While Karo's morning sickness got better, it was Shannon who was now throwing up like there was no tomorrow. And while Karo constantly had to pee, it was Shannon who seemed to be tired 24/7. One thing they both liked to do was eat and it really didn't matter in what combination.

"Come on, I hold her head and you get up," he offered, softly pushing his hand under Shannon's head and holding it up so that his wife could finally make her way over to the toilet.

He would never understand why a pregnant woman would have to pee every 30 minutes without really drinking that much. Pregnancy was a wonder of the world in his opinion.

He decided to take Karo's place and let Shannon rest her head in his lap, running his hand through her hair while he waited for Karo to return. He loved being around these two girls and he was happy that Dean finally accepted the fact that he was becoming a father.

"So where have you been?" Karo asked after a few more moments, interrupting his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"Uhm…I was with Hunter. We had a meeting," he replied truthfully, taking a deep breath when she frowned at him. "No worries, honey. It's all good. It was me asking him for that conversation."

Karolina wanted to question him further but it was Dean who interrupted them by storming into the room this time.

"For fuck's sake, why haven't you…," he started yelling but stopped immediately when he saw that his girlfriend was sleeping, completely out of breath after running through the hallways of the arena. "God, I was trying to call her a thousand times and she didn't pick up. I was worried."

Karo smiled when she saw how concerned Dean was about Shannon. She knew he kept asking Roman a lot of questions about how to treat her in certain situations or what to do if she started crying without any reason. But he tried. He really tried his best to be supportive as much as he could. And he was doing quite a good job at that.

"Would you take over, dude? I need to talk to my wife…alone," Roman said, holding Shannon's head once again while she was stirring slightly. "Shh, it's alright sweetie, keep sleeping."

Dean quickly made his way over to the couch and took Roman's spot, looking at him with a questioning look, worried about the serious tone in his friend's voice. But the Samoan just nodded his head at his friend, giving him a small smile before taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the room to give Shannon and Dean some space and alone time.

"Are you sure that everything is fine, baby?" she asked him when he kept dragging her down the hallway gently. "You seem to be a little tense."

"I'm okay, sweetie. Let's just find a place where we can speak without anyone interfering," he replied, looking around curiously and finally finding a room which he was sure nobody would poke their head into at this time of the day.

"Okay, this is perfect," he said after closing the door to the make-up room, making her sit down on one of the chairs while he preferred to be standing. "So, we need to talk about something. Actually, I wanna talk to you about why I met Hunter earlier."

Karo looked at him confused, a frown on her face once again when he just looked at her without saying another word. What did he expect from her now? Was she supposed to speak up now?

"You know, after what happened to Joshua, I'm really concerned about you and the pregnancy. I'm afraid of what might happen and I hate leaving you behind so much when I'm on the road," he started to explain, the confusion written all over her face not helping him to relax one bit. "I just think that being by your side through the whole thing might be good for the both, actually for the three of us. I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone. I wanna be there for you and our baby as much as I can."

She watched him intently, not liking where he was going with this but she would let him finish before she would get mad at him for no reason.

"So I decided to take a break from the business. I wanna spend the next few months with you," he said, his voice loud and clear. "I'm dropping the title, Karolina."

She involuntarily held her breath as soon as he had said those words, not believing that he had really said them. He was going to drop the title? Only to be there for her during the pregnancy? He must be kidding.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" she huffed, standing up from the chair and making her way over to him, poking his chest with her index finger. "Have you lost your fucking mind? You can't just decide to lose the title. Have you ever thought about talking to me beforehand? No? That's fucking selfish, Roman."

Roman was taken aback when she started yelling at him. He knew she would be upset about his decision but he had no idea she would be that pissed off. In the end he only did it to make her happy and feel safe. And now she kept barking at him?

"But Karolina…," he started but was immediately cut off.

"Don't Karolina me. That was the stupidest decision you've ever made. How could you be so dumb? God, you're the fucking World Heavyweight Champion and now you're going to lose all of this just for this?" she asked, pointing to her still more or less flat stomach.

"Just for this? Karo, I'm doing this for US. You, me and the baby," he yelled back, not being able to keep his temper in check now.

"You know what this is _really_ about? You wanna control me. You're afraid I might fuck things up again. Roman, that's not gonna happen. Don't worry about me cheating on you. You've done a good job of keeping Seth away from me. Nothing's gonna happen, you know?" she scoffed, completely losing her mind over this conversation.

Roman took a step back, not believing she had just said that. Was she doubting his trust to her? Did she really think he was afraid of her cheating on him? He would lie if he said he didn't have this whole scenario in the back of his head ever since knowing she was pregnant, but all he really wanted was for her to be safe and secure. And he would only be convinced she was when he would be around. And now she even accused him of thinking something like that?

"You know what? We shouldn't be having this conversation right now. You're completely outta your mind and I don't wanna listen to this nonsense anymore," he started, turning around to open the door before turning his head towards her again. "I'm dropping this fucking belt to be there for you. I wanna support you, be by your side. And you know why? Because I love you. I hope that one day you'll see what I'm sacrificing for you and our baby."

And with that he turned around only to leave the room and slam the door shut behind him.

He knew she was extremely moody, her hormones as always getting the best of her. But this fight was unnecessary in his opinion. Maybe she was right when she said he should have talked to her before going to Hunter. But he didn't want her to worry too much. He was sure she would have blamed herself for doing this to him, even trying to make him want to change his mind. But he didn't want that. All he wanted was his family to be happy and healthy. Was that too much to ask for?


	13. Life changes constantly

**One more update before I leave you all for my vacation!  
**

**Now be patient till I come back...and don't forget about me :)**

**And last but not least: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Now enjoy & review! :)  
**

**...**

Chapter 13: Life changes constantly

She was straying around the catacombs of the arena for what felt like an hour. She still couldn't believe that Roman deliberately wanted to drop the title just to be at her side during the pregnancy. She had thrown some pretty nasty words at his head and she immediately regretted them. But she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Why didn't he talk to her about this? Why did he keep it to himself? Didn't he trust her?

She had no idea where she was and finally she started panicking. Not only did she have to pee badly, no, she was absolutely lost. There was nobody in the hallways, it was getting darker and darker. Maybe she deserved this for being so lost in thought about that stupid fight she had with Roman. She was such a dumbass sometimes.

She had already tried calling Dean and Shannon but they both wouldn't pick up the phone. And who else was there left to contact but Roman? She actually didn't want to ask him for help. It would only reassure him that without him she was in too much trouble. But she really needed his help this time. Instead of calling, she had decided to send him a text message, maybe even trying to be sweet with her words so that he wouldn't be too mad at her anymore.

_*This is the ungrateful, pregnant woman that you call your wife. I got lost in the catacombs of the arena and I really need your help. If nobody finds me I have to pee into some corner. I'm somewhere called Level 6, rooms 655 to 675. Please come and get me. Your loving wife. P.S. don't forget to bring some chocolate*_

Although she honestly didn't feel like being all funny, she thought that maybe it would cheer him up a little. The more she thought about the fight, the more she had to accept that it was her fault things got out of control. She still was a little mad at him for not asking her for her advice. It actually hurt her a little.

She kept fidgeting from one leg to another, her bladder feeling like it was about to explode any minute. She knew that Roman had read her message and she hoped he wouldn't let her stand there for too much longer. She had no idea how she could be so dumb to get lost in an arena where everything was signposted. She had clearly lost her mind.

"There you are," someone suddenly said, the voice almost a whisper.

But Karo wasn't startled. She knew by the sound of the voice that it must have been her husband.

"Hey," she said quietly, suddenly feeling kind of shy around him.

It wasn't because of him, no, it was because of the situation they were in. Just a few hours ago she had yelled at him for being a selfish asshole and now that asshole saved her own ass after getting lost because of her own stubbornness.

"I've brought you a Whatchamacallit. Hope that's fine," he said, giving her the chocolate bar and smiling to himself when she looked at the chocolate wide-eyed.

He couldn't be mad at her for too long. She was too damn adorable and he also knew that she probably didn't mean the words she had said to him. The hormones, what else…

"So, before I give you a lecture about running away and getting lost, I guess we should bring you to a restroom as soon as possible," he said, extending his hand to her which she gratefully took.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her mouth full of the sweet delicacy which once again made him smile.

No words were spoken until they finally found a restroom. He had never seen her run faster than she did the moment she saw the corresponding signs on the ceiling of the arena. It was actually quite comical.

He watched her intently when she came back to stand in front of him, feeling how insecure she was about what she wanted to say. But he didn't want her to feel like that. He wanted her to stand her ground and be the person she wanted to be. And if she insisted on being in the right, then she should make her point.

"So, should this selfish asshole right here bring you back to the locker rooms?" he asked when she remained silent, thinking that a little humour never hurt.

But she wasn't laughing, not even smiling. She took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through her long blonde hair. She needed to apologize to him but she had to admit she had a hard time doing so. She felt as if not only she had to say sorry but he as well.

"Roman, please wait a minute," she started, taking his hand into hers and stopping him from moving. "I think we need to talk."

Roman nodded his head and leaned against the wall with his back, still holding her hand and feeling how she squeezed his softly.

"It wasn't fair of me to yell at you like that. I know you're only doing this to protect us. And I really appreciate it. But that doesn't change the fact that I feel you should have talked to me," she said, looking down at her feet when she was done talking.

He lifted her chin with his index finger, wanting her to look at him when he was talking to her. He wanted her to see the sincerity and love in his eyes when he was trying to defend his actions.

"I love you, babygirl. And I wanna do this to be with you as much as I can. This is not about not trusting you. Because I do. I trust you with all my heart. But I exactly know how alone you felt when I was gone. I know it hurt you and I don't want you to be sad. There is no need to have you stressed out over something like this," he explained, hoping she would understand that he did this because of his love to her and nothing else.

"But Roman... you're sacrificing way too much for us. You're one of the most important champions in this company right now. And you wanna throw it away just like that? I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," she mumbled, feeling how her heart became heavy in her chest.

She somehow felt guilty for this. She couldn't shake off the feeling of being the one to blame should he never have another shot at one of the titles again.

"Listen, I'm confident enough to know that I'm an incredibly talented wrestler. It's not like I'll be gone for the next 5 years. I will be back rather sooner than later. Let's just say I'll go back 6 months after the baby is born. That still gives me the chance to soon be back at the top. And if I don't, then so be it. Then I can at least say I have a family to come home to. Something not a lot of our colleagues can say for themselves," he replied, trying to convince her that him dropping the belt didn't have to mean anything. "And one thing I want to put straight: this is not about controlling you. This isn't about Seth or anybody else. In fact, Seth is going to be the one winning the title from me."

Karolina looked at her husband wide-eyed, not being able to fathom what she had just been told. Seth was going to be the World Heavyweight Champion? That was amazing.

"No need to hold back your joy over this, babygirl. I know you're happy for him. Don't hide it," he said, looking deep into her eyes to prove his point.

Maybe it was time for him to open his eyes. Maybe now that he would work closely with Seth together, he could find out how he now felt about Karolina. He had been told several times by some of his friends that keeping Seth and Karo apart from each other wouldn't be a smart move. They clearly missed each other and he felt bad for making them both feel that they couldn't spend any more time together.

He needed to get his head out of his ass and be a man. He was married to Karolina now and their love had never been stronger. She was expecting his baby. A baby they had planned, they had been waiting for such a long time. Not even Karo's hormones would stop them for being happy this time. He was sure of that.

"As much as I wish you would keep the title, I'm glad it's gonna be Seth who wins it. He deserves it," she said truthfully, exhaling deeply when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her face against his chest so that she could listen to his steady heartbeat.

"I know, babygirl," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head before gently letting go of her. "I hate fighting with you. So stop the attitude and be a good girl."

And with that he swatted her ass with a mischievous smile on his face while she yelped and giggled like a teenage school girl.

Now he only had to find a place for some amazing make up sex.

**...**

It was a week later that both Roman and Karolina decided to let their friends know about their future. And with friends they did not only mean Shannon or Dean, no, that also meant Seth who still belonged to that special group of people as well.

Hunter had talked things through with Vince McMahon and had his final OK, which meant they could soon start working on that specific storyline.

Seth was surprised to see Dean, Shannon, Karolina and Roman sitting around a table in one of the locker rooms. He hadn't really seen the girls ever since knowing that they were pregnant. Seth was especially happy to see Shannon so happy whereas the last time he had seen her, she was one of the most heartbroken women he had ever seen.

"Rollins, there you are. We've been waiting for you," Dean said, standing up and giving his friend a hug.

"Sorry, Ziggler didn't stop talking about how amazing he was. Thanks for calling me though," Seth replied, sitting down at the table next to Dean and opposite of Roman. "So, what brings me here anyways?"

Everybody now looked at Roman, expecting him to say something as it was him who had wanted them all to meet.

"Well, I have a little announcement to make and as it somehow affects all of us, I thought I might as well tell you all at the same time," he started, looking at each and every one of them before continuing. "So, I talked to Hunter a while ago and asked him for some time off. I wanna stay with Karolina during the pregnancy and thought it was only fair to drop my title."

"YOU WHAT?" Dean immediately yelped, not believing his best friend had just told him that. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Karolina couldn't help but smirk at Dean's reaction, immediately earning a death glare from him which made her look into another direction.

"Same question I asked myself the very first time," she mumbled to herself.

"Look Dean, this is my decision and mine alone. I would feel better being with Karolina this time around. I wanna support her as much as I can, and quite frankly, I was sick of missing so much of her first pregnancy and I just wanna have the whole experience. I don't expect you all to understand but I hope you respect my decision," he said, his voice deep and calm, not giving away how nervous he was about telling his friends.

"And why does this concern me?" Seth asked curiously, not seeing himself as such an important part of their clique anymore. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you think it's important for me to know. It's just that…"

"You're gonna win the title from me," Roman immediately cut him off, making them all gasp in shock.

Shannon looked at Karo who only shrugged her shoulders innocently while Dean looked at Roman with his mouth wide open, no words escaping his lips. They all were surprised by the news of Roman more or less surrendering the title, but having him hand it over to Seth was another thing.

"I…uhm…I'm gonna be the…World Heavyweight Champion?" Seth stuttered, not being able to process the information he had just received.

Not only was he happy about being one of the most important champions for the very first time soon, no, he was also absolutely thrilled about working with Roman again. Not because he would be closer to Karo again, that was really not the reason, but because he had missed his friends. All of his friends actually.

"Yes, that's right," Karo said, a smile on her face when she saw just how happy he was.

She was still not 100% okay with Roman's decision to take time off, but she needed to accept it and she promised herself to support him with anything he wanted to do. She loved him with all her heart and she finally realized that he was only doing this to make her happy.

"I'm so done with you all," Dean grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief about what was happening right in front of him.

Now he kept thinking about if he should take time off as well. Did Shannon need him by her side at all times? Could he leave her alone in San Francisco or would Roman and Karo let her stay with them in their house in Pensacola? What was he supposed to do now?

"Stop thinking too hard," Shannon whispered into his ear, giggling when he looked at her wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" he asked, afraid that she seemingly was able to read his mind.

"I know you, Mr Ambrose," she said, kissing his cheek softly before continuing. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

They kept discussing back and forth with Roman telling them all how things had been planned for now and anyone could tell that Seth was clearly thrilled by what was about to happen in the next two months. He had been longing for this. He had always wanted to be the WWE or World Heavyweight Champion and now his dream was finally coming true.

**...**

It was two weeks later that Dean and Shannon met at Roman and Karolina's house to take off for Miami/Florida where the TLC PPV would take place.

It was early in the morning when the doorbell rang. Karolina didn't even notice anything but the TV screen which made Roman chuckle. She was too damn adorable when she was like this, whereas he wasn't really happy about her eating habits at the moment but he couldn't stop her from combining the weirdest things with each other.

"Hey dude, how's it?" Dean asked, fist bumping his friend and entering the house rather quickly as on a rare occasion it rained.

"Uhm…yeah, why don't you just come in?" he joked, stepping aside to let Shannon in, hugging her tightly until she yelped, "Hey sunshine, you doing good?"

"I would do a lot better if Mr Ambrose right there wouldn't pamper me all the time," she said, rolling her eyes theatrically which made Roman laugh.

"Verdammte scheiße, spiel den Ball doch ab," Karolina yelled in German, her eyes still focused on the TV screen while she dipped another pickled cucumber into the glass of Nutella, taking a big bite of it.

"What the hell is she doing there?" Dean asked, looking quite disgusted when he watched how Karo and now his girlfriend ate Nutella-coated cucumbers.

"Well, my wife is watching her favourite soccer team while at the same time enjoying her breakfast," Roman said with a chuckle, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"She's watching soccer live now?" he asked dumbfounded, turning his attention to the TV screen before he threw up.

"Time zones, my friend," Roman replied, making his way over to the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

"So, have you talked to Seth about the match tonight?" Dean asked after following his friend, sitting down on a barstool in front of the kitchen counter.

"I called him yesterday. We agreed to discuss more tonight," Roman replied, pouring them both some water into their cups.

Dean looked at Roman intently, not sure if he should push his friend with that conversation but he was curious.

"So, are you guys cool again?" he asked cautiously, taking a sip of his water, not surprised to see that Roman took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to tell you now, Dean," he admitted, drinking some water as well before continuing. "I can't be mad at him forever, you know? It's just that I'm still careful when he's around Karo."

"I understand. I would probably feel the same. But maybe you should give him another chance," Dean advised, hoping that Roman would one day finally forgive their common friend for good.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that...," he started but was interrupted by his wife who stormed into the kitchen with an empty glass of Nutella.

"Babe, you really should see that next time we have more of these in stock," she mumbled, sticking out her tongue at him when he gave her the middle finger in response, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I take it your team just lost. Now cry me a river," he teased, yelping when she pulled at his ponytail. "Okay okay...I got it. Please stop."

Roman definitely needed to remember not to mess with his woman when it came to soccer. Or else she would kick his ass. And that was an embarrassing fact.

**...**

"Good night, sweet cheeks. Sleep well," Dean said before placing a soft kiss onto her lips, about to turn around when she stopped him.

"Are you serious, Dean?" she asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

She knew he probably was tired after defending his WWE championship just a few hours ago at the TLC PPV, but that really didn't justify his reluctance of the last three weeks.

"Serious about what?" he asked dumbfounded, a frown on his face.

She stared at him and shook her head in disbelief. Was he really trying to make her believe he didn't know what she was talking about?

"Ugh, you exactly know what I mean," she groaned, sitting up so that she could face him properly. "Look, I don't know what it is but ever since you know I'm pregnant, you haven't really touched me. Why for fuck's sake? Are you disgusted already? I'm not even showing really. Or is it..."

"Hush now," he immediately cut her off, his heart breaking in his chest when he realized how insecure she felt because of his actions. "Of course I'm not disgusted. Baby, you're the sexiest thing walking this fucking planet."

"What is it then?" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Are you fucking someone else?"

That was honestly the only explanation she could come up with. A layperson would say that normally Dean was a sex addict, but he hadn't even made another move on her ever since they made up.

Dean decided to sit up as well. He wanted to look into her eyes when he told her the truth. He was sure that she would probably even laugh at him but he just couldn't help it.

"It's something really stupid but it's just that I...uhm...well, I feel like...," he stuttered, taking a deep breath when all of a sudden he felt insecure and even a little embarrassed. "I don't wanna hurt our baby."

His confession made her hold her breath in shock. Did the ever so cocky and self-confident Dean Ambrose really admit something like fear?

"Excuse me?" she asked completely perplexed by what she had just been told.

"Ugh, don't make me say it again," he mumbled, afraid that the look on her face forced him into explaining this to her in more detail. "Do you really want our kid to see my dick as the first ever thing in its life? Really? What if I poke it or something?"

Although it hurt Shannon to see him that scared, she couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He was such an adorable dork sometimes and he had been so concerned about her and their baby for the last three weeks that she couldn't even be mad at him for all of this.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to laugh," she quickly said when she realized that he didn't find this one bit funny. "It's just that you worry too much. Our baby won't be able to see your dick and you sure as hell won't be able to somehow poke it. It's safe in the bag of waters, trust me."

He looked at her intently, still a little unsure about all of this but maybe he should really believe her.

"So I won't hurt it? At all?" he asked, taking a deep breath, relieved when she nodded her head.

He had to admit that he had suffered from some big balls for weeks now. And knowing that he could get some action again made him smile at her mischievously.

"So you think that now I could show my lady how much I love her again?" he asked, already moving closer to her which made her chuckle.

"I think you should show her...ASAP," she giggled but he shut her up immediately by pressing his lips onto hers.

She couldn't help but moan into his mouth, feeling him so close to her again making her heart beat a little faster in an instant.

It didn't take him long to ask her mouth for entrance when he started licking her bottom lip, immediately wrestling with her tongue for dominance. How he had missed tasting her, feeling her. Nothing compared to her. Simply nothing.

The kiss grew even more passionate after each second passing by and Dean wasn't able to hide his arousal anymore. He pressed his body closer to hers, letting her feel his growing erection against her abdomen. She breathed in sharply, feeling the wetness in between her legs increase almost instantly.

He cupped her face with his hands and let out a soft moan when one of her hands slowly made its way down in between his legs, squeezing him lightly through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

The feeling of his hard cock in her hand sent chills up and down her spine. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for him to be inside of her again but she was afraid that this time they would have to skip foreplay. There was no doubt that even after just a few minutes she was dripping wet by now.

She hastily pulled at his boxers, jerking them down quickly so that he only had to kick them away with his feet.

"Hmm, I think you wearing a little too much still. Let me get you out of that freaky shirt," he mumbled, pointing to the 'Super Mario' shirt she was wearing, making her chuckle with that weird expression he had on his face.

He wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, knowing that she hated sleeping in them, but it still aroused him even more to see her perky nipples, urging him to give them the attention they deserved. But he wasn't done undressing her yet.

"Raise those beautiful hips of yours, babe," he whispered into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe before hooking his thumbs into her panties and very slowly sliding them down her legs.

He wanted to kneel in between her legs, letting his tongue pleasure her at her most intimate part but it seemed that she had other things in mind.

"Come up here again," she pleaded, grabbing a fistful of his hair and softly pulling him up so that they were face to face again. "I can't wait much longer, baby."

She immediately took his shaft into one of her hands, guiding it up and down along her wet entrance. She stopped at her clit, rubbing his tip against the small bundle of nerves, moaning out loud at the sensation.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, placing a sweet kiss on his lips before adjusting her position, spreading her legs even further before guiding his hard cock into her wetness inch by inch. They both moaned at the sensation, enjoying this feeling to the fullest. The overwhelming feeling of once again being united with the person you love the most. After remaining still in that position for a few short moments, letting her adjust to his size, he started moving his hips slowly, their tongues now lost in yet another passionate kiss.

They soon found a steady rhythm, their bodies intertwined as one. Whenever she was with him, she was on cloud nine. Nobody else had ever been able to make her feel the way he did. And she was sure nobody ever would again. It was Dean and Dean alone.

She broke the kiss and leaned back into the pillows slightly, raising her pelvis just a little and therefore letting him in even deeper. He immediately cupped her breasts and kneaded them gently, rubbing her left nipple in between his thumb and index finger while teasing her other one by circling it with his tongue.

He moved his hips in circles, each and every thrust becoming more powerful and intense. She grabbed his biceps, digging her nails into them and moaning out loud. She was close. She was about to lose it.

He started rubbing her clit with his thumb, her moans encouraging him to go even faster. His thrusts became more powerful now. His pace was unsteady, his movements uncontrollably fast. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to control himself again, but he failed miserably doing so.

He kept rubbing her clit with his thumb furiously while plunging himself into her even faster now. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock, her body shivering slightly.

Her moans turned into screams, her body all tensed up. "Fuck...I...I'm cumming...oh God, Dean...please don't stop..." she screamed in pleasure, her whole body shaking uncontrollable when her orgasm washed over her, covering it with goosebumps.

That was all Dean needed to get over the edge as well. After a few more intense thrusts, he emptied himself deep inside of her, digging his fingernails into the flesh of her skin to keep him from screaming as well.

He collapsed on top of her, desperately trying to catch his breath while he steadied his weight on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her underneath him.

"Thank god we don't have to worry about protection anymore," he mumbled after a few more minutes, making her giggle which only made their mixed juices drip out of her.

"As if you ever had," she replied, gently pushing him off of her so that she could get up cautiously.

She had been feeling quite dizzy for a few days now but according to Karo this was rather normal. And right now she quite frankly didn't care about the dizziness as she desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, that's not true. I've always been threatening my little buddies down there not to get you pregnant but they did anyways. I can't even trust them anymore," he grumbled, making her laugh even more.

She loved this guy. She loved him with all her heart. And although she would always have that fear deep inside of her that he might one day still leave her, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him and their baby.


End file.
